Cave Canem
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Los siete de la profecía finalmente pueden seguir con sus vidas normales y Nico finalmente decide abrirse un poco más al mundo, con el apoyo de sus compañeros a quienes finalmente ve como hermanos. Todo comienza con la llegada de un misterioso muchacho a la ciudad de Nueva Roma. Una extraña criatura con un poder que nadie conoce y que busca por todos los medios al hijo de Hades
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** _Cave Canem_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Percy Jackson-Heroes of Olympus_

 **Resumen:** Los siete de la profecía finalmente pueden seguir con sus vidas normales y Nico finalmente decide abrirse un poco más al mundo, con el apoyo de sus compañeros a quienes finalmente ve como hermanos. Todo comienza con la llegada de un misterioso muchacho a la ciudad de Nueva Roma. Una extraña criatura con un poder que nadie conoce y que busca por todos los medios encontrar al hijo de Hades.

 **Pareja (s):** Por primera vez en mi carrera como fickber, no tengo idea hahaha Supongo que las ire inventando conforme avance la historia.

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Friendship/Brotherhood/Misterio/Drama

 **Advertencias:** Todo lo que se me ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos. Posibles escenas con cierto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto, pero muy moderado. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Lo único de lo que soy dueño es de la historia y del personaje original que aparece; el resto de los personajes pertenecen al tío Rick. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura con personajes que adoramos n_n

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Si, ya se, si ya tengo otros fics subidos que debo actualizar regularmente… Pero esta es una idea vieja que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza, y en medio de una patada de inspiración no pude resistirme a escribir los primeros capítulos de volada n_n Así que se me ocurrió que comenzar a subirla también no estaría mal.**

 **Esta es la primera vez que invento un personaje propio para protagonista, así que no estoy muy seguro de cómo valla a quedar, por favor si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia ya saben que encantado las leere.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _El Fin de un Caluroso Verano"_

El día apenas acababa de comenzar y el sol ya calentaba todo sobre la tierra. El aire cálido se movía entre los arboles arrastrando el aroma fresco de las plantas y el agua del rocío hasta las ciudades. Cerca de la frontera Canadiense, entre Ottawa y Nueva York, el amanecer se encontraba aun en su apogeo y las criaturas del bosque apenas empezaban a despertar; o al menos la mayoría. Había una que ya se encontraba en marcha. Decir que se había despertado temprano seria una mentira, estuvo caminando toda la noche; de hecho, había estado caminando desde hacía varios días sin descansar más que para beber o comer algo.

No era el tipo de criatura que necesitaba dormir demasiado. Aunque si era del tipo que prefería los climas fríos, con el calor a veces sentía que se cocinaba bajo su gruesa piel. Pero, dejando de lado el clima, hacia casi una hora que no comía y ese conejo que paso corriendo frente a él lucia muy apetitoso. Claro que se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar una pequeña caza, no estaba mal correr por diversión de vez en cuando. Mientras disfrutaba de su comida pudo escuchar el viento agitar las copas de los arboles, arrastrando todos los aromas por donde había viajado y llevando un olor en particular, tan repugnante que le quito el apetito.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La ciudad de Nueva York se movía tan ruidosa y ajetreada como de costumbre. Pero a pesar de todo el ruido del tráfico y de las masas de gente caminando apresuradamente por la calle, aquello no era suficiente para despertar a Percy, que dormía pesadamente con la sabana enredada en sus piernas y con la babeando ligeramente con la boca abierta:

-Ahh…-A su lado Sally, su madre, miraba con resignación a su hijo roncar. No importaba que ya tuviera casi dieciocho años seguía teniendo el sueño pesado-Percy, vamos cariño despierta…

Le tomo bastante trabajo, tanto que por un momento sintió ganas de golpearlo con la escoba a ver si despertaba, pero al final su hijo abrió los ojos adormilado. No importaba que tan héroe del Olimpo fuera el ojiverde, siempre necesitaría de su madre para que lo despertara en las mañanas, lo mandara a lavarse y le preparara el desayuno.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Paul, su padrastro, le saludo sentado desde el comedor en cuanto salió, aun con su expresión adormilada.

-Estaba soñando con un buffet estilo Las Vegas…-Respondió el chico sentándose a la mesa.

-Estoy seguro de que te guardaran un poco-A pesar de la creencia popular entre los padrastros e hijastros, Percy y Paul se llevaban muy bien. Bromeaban entre si y se tenían confianza. Esa mañana, al igual que habían estado haciendo todo el verano, desayunaron los tres juntos las tortitas azules de Sally. Según Percy, dado que hacía poco que Paul se había unido a la familia, tenía que ponerse al día con todos los años que estuvo sin comer en azul-¿Y, estás listo?

-¿Para qué?-Por un instante Percy se sintió invadido por el pánico de haber olvidado alguna fecha o plan importante que tuvieran planeado.

En sus puestos Paul y Sally suspiraron con resignación; su hijo nunca cambiaria.

-Cariño recuerda que hoy te vas a la universidad-La sonrisa en el rostro de Sally era tan sincera que por un instante hizo sentir a su hijo como un tonto.

Pero dejando eso de lado ¿¡Se iba a la universidad!? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan-

-Espera-Se detuvo antes de armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua-Mamá, hoy solo me mudo, el semestre como tal empieza la próxima semana.

-Para una madre es lo mismo cariño-Pero Sally no pensaba dejarse cortar solo por tecnicismos. Durante toda la mañana ayudo a su hijo a preparar su equipaje y a limpiar su habitación, incluso Paul les hecho una mano para guardar las cajas donde guardaron las cosas de Percy que se quedarían, como su vieja computadora y algo de ropa que luego Sally llevaría a la caridad. Y aunque solo había estado en esa habitación durando unas ocho semanas, verla vacía le dio provoco un poco de nostalgia. Y si le sumaba la emoción acerca de que en unas horas estaría de camino a la universidad, la cual compartiría con Annabeth; todo terminaba en una sensación bastante agridulce.

Por otra parte su madre tampoco dejaba de ver lo nostálgica que se sentía. Claro que, después de que su hijo hubiera pasado por lo que paso, Percy y Paul no se explicaban cómo era que se dejara afectar porque hiciera algo tan normal como ir a la universidad. Aunque una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, que se parecía demasiado a la de Leo, no paraba de decirle que en realidad Sally aun no salía del asombro de que su hijo fuera a asistir a la universidad.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡De prisa! ¡De prisa! Que no se quede nadie…-El final del verano también marcaba la partida de la mayoría de los chicos en el campamento mestizo. Quirón se encontraba al pie de la colina, despidiendo y apresurando a los chicos que debían ir a abordar los autos que les llevarían de regreso a casa. Como de costumbre, los únicos que se quedaban para el resto del año eran apenas una quinta parte de toda la población.

A su lado Argos, el jefe de seguridad del campamento, pasaba la lista de todos los chicos que tenía en un sujeta papales, una vez que los veía subir la colina los tachaba con un lapicero. Un poco más allá, en el pórtico de la casa grande, podía verse como el señor D jugaba a una partida de canasta con los gemelos Stoll y Will Solace.

-¡Hasta el próximo verano chicos!-Lacy, de la cabaña de afrodita, se despidió de sus amigos que jugaban a las cartas cuando paso frente a la casa grande. Los tres la despidieron con un gesto de la mano, no querían hacer enojar al director del campamento; el señor D era muy delicado en cuanto se trataba a jugar canasta. Que incluso, ni siquiera los gemelos se atrevían a ofrecer una apuesta.

Para cuando el ultimo campista hubo subido la colina Argos le paso el sujetapapeles a Quirón, que le deseo un buen viaje; después de todo él era el chofer designado. El centauro solo reviso la lista por mera formalidad, confiaba plenamente en su jefe de seguridad. Al mismo tiempo, mientras caminaba para ver el desenlace del juego de cartas, se preguntaba donde estarían sus alumnos de residencia general: Clarisse seguramente estaría en el ruedo, siempre se quejaba de no poder entrenar bien con mucha gente; Misa y sus hermanos de Hefesto tal vez estaban limpiando el Bunker 9; y Annabeth.

-De seguro debe estar revisando su lista otra vez-En la última semana, la chica rubia había estado preparando su equipaje para irse a la universidad. Estaba tan emocionada que rayaba en lo maniático, que ya había revisado su lista de tres hojas unas diez veces pensando que se estaba dejando algo. Pensar en que dos de sus mejores alumnos se irían a la universidad lo embargaba de tanto orgullo que casi sentía ganas de acompañarlos hasta Nueva Roma. Pero su lugar estaba en el campamento media sangre, y Percy y Annabeth ya eran mayores, podían cuidarse solos-¿Cómo les fue muchachos?-En lugar de eso fue hacia el pórtico a ver como había acabado la partida de canasta.

-Ahh…-Y a juzgar por las expresiones en los rostros de los chicos, no muy bien. Connor y Travis prefirieron regresar a su cabaña, al tenerla para ellos solos podían ver sus revistas de Play Boy tranquilamente.

-Gane-En cambio Will había hecho pareja con el señor D.

-Felicidades Will-Mientras lo felicitaba el centauro se sentó en su silla de ruedas mágica, de forma que ya no tenía que agachar la cabeza para estar en el pórtico. Se coloco a un lado de la mesa y tomo un vaso de limonada que el director hizo aparecer-Por cierto, ¿has tenido noticias de Nico?

-Ah, dijo que aun no podía regresar-Respondió el rubio hijo de Apolo-Que las cosas se le complicaron o algo por el estilo.

-¿Lucia bien?

-Ya lo conoces Quirón…-Comento Will con un suspiro resignado-Entre su orgullo y su efusividad, podría estar desangrándose y su expresión seria la misma-Agrego haciendo una imitación del rostro serio y frio del hijo de Hades-Estoy bien, no me molestes Solace.

No había forma de rebatir un argumento con tan buenas bases. Como eran solo tres ya no podían jugar canasta, así que Will se despidió y dijo que iría a ayudar con la recolección de fresas. Aunque una parte de él también quería ir a buscar un par de dracmas para llamar vía mensajería Iris al hijo de Hades. La última vez que hablo con él estaba en Minnesota, aferrándose a su chaqueta de aviador y tiritando de frio. Al menos estaba con su hermana y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ah por fin una cama decente-Hazel se lanzo contra las mullidas cobijas y comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro abrazando la almohada.

-No estará mal pasar una buena noche antes de regresar-Comento Nico, sentado al borde de la que le tocaba a él-¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño-Respondió la sureña levantando su brazo hacia el techo. Perfectamente ileso. Entonces escucharon como tocaban a la puerta-Adelante…

-Ey…-Era Frank, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con tres tazas humeantes-¿Quieren chocolate? La cacera nos preparo un poco. Dice que va de cortesía.

-Mmm-

-"Debíamos lucir realmente patéticos para que una anciana nos regale chocolate"-Dijo Hazel con expresión sombría mirando hacia su hermano; pero casi de inmediato cambio su expresión por una linda sonrisa-Estabas pensando eso ¿verdad?

-¿Ahora lees mentes?-Inquirió el hijo de Hades-Que miedo, ¿no Frank?

El canadiense solo pudo reír nervioso, no quería acabar en medio; como siempre.

De todas formas ninguno tenía muchos ánimos para jugar. Estaban agotados de su misión, habían tenido que lidiar con un montón de grifos así que estaban agotados, y si alguno llegaba a ver una pluma en las próximas semanas iba a gritar. Por suerte tenían suficiente dinero para pagarse una habitación triple, cada uno tenía su cama y Nico, solo para fastidiar a Hazel, escogió la de en medio. Por suerte las cobijas eran gruesas y las camas mullidas, la combinación perfecta para dormir en una noche nevada como esa.

Después de darse las buenas noches Frank se durmió inmediatamente, como un Bulldog, y Hazel también se durmió en cuestión de minutos. Solo Nico estaba despierto, con su cobija hasta la cintura y las manos en su nuca mirando al techo. Nunca había sido del tipo que dormía demasiado, tenía cierta reticencia a soñar; algo muy común entre los mestizos.

En momento así solo dejaba divagar su mente. Esta vez termino recordando todo por lo que había pasado ese verano. Después de la titanomaquia y la gigantomaquia contra Gea, las últimas semanas podían ser calificadas como: aburridas. Y no que estuviera intentando tentar a las moiras. Se sentía bien toda esa paz. Había podido ir a visitar a su hermana a Nueva Roma, entrenar tranquilamente con Frank y a veces con Will, aunque su manía por creerse su médico de cabecera a veces era algo insoportable. Y por "a veces" quería decir ¡todo el tiempo!

También había entrenado con Reina en varias ocasiones. La primera vez había aceptado porque Quirón siempre le aconsejaba practicar con varias personas, y como Reina era fuerte estaría bien. Pero la chica, por mucho que se proclamaba su pseudo hermana mayor y protectora, no había tenido piedad. Había barrido el suelo con toda su humanidad. Le dolía el cuerpo de solo recordar todas las llaves que la chica conocía, algo le decía que su hermana, la reina amazona, tenía algo que ver en eso; después Reyna lo obligo a practicar con ella todas las semanas, argumentando que no estaría tranquila hasta que fuera más fuerte.

Entre recuerdos físicamente dolorosos y demás pensamientos fortuitos su respiración se fue acompasando hasta que finalmente se durmió, con algún ocasional ronquido y el viento y la nieve azotando las ventanas como ruido de fondo. La noche paso despacio, dejándoles descansar tranquilamente. En la tenue oscuridad azulada, Nico no pudo evitar agitarse un poco. Entre sueños y recuerdos, podía verse a sí mismo de pie en una pradera a mitad de la noche, bajo un cielo oscuro en el cual podían apreciarse solos unas cuantas estrellas y una oscura luna nueva. Miro hacia arriba, al frente, a los lados pero solo podía ver la pedrera extenderse y escuchar la respiración de una bestia salvaje acechándolo. Podía escuchar, no solo su respiración, también el césped quebrarse bajo sus pasos. Cuando finalmente dio con su paradero, solo pudo apreciar un par de ojos bicolor: el derecho verde y el otro azul. Ambos refulgían en la oscuridad como luces de neón.

-¿Qué diablos?-Su sombra se sobre ponía a la oscuridad reinante. Era una figura enorme, sin duda era la de un cuadrúpedo: un perro. Pero había algo más extraño. Los únicos canes que había visto de ese tamaño eran los perros del infierno, y este se sentía diferente. No irradiaba el poder del inframundo como los demás, ni siquiera como la Señorita O´Leary. Era una presencia totalmente diferente, aterradora e intimidante, pero no amenazante.

A pesar de tener esos fieros ojos sobre él, de poder ver claramente el aliento de la criatura no podía sentir miedo de ella. Solo se quedaron allí, estudiándose el uno al otro por minutos que parecieron horas. Y justo cuanto Nico creyó todo estaba bien ¡el enorme lobo tenso todos sus músculos y salto sobre él! Lo último que el hijo de Hades pudo ver antes de despertarse agitado y sudoroso fueron los filosos colmillos y garras de aquella bestia.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que era único que aun seguía en la cama. Mientras se bestia y bajaba las escaleras no pudo sacarse de la mente aquel extraño sueño. La noche, una luna nueva, un animal enorme…

- _"Fue solo una pesadilla"_ -Se dijo mentalmente al llegar a la recepción-¡Hazel!

-¡Por aquí!-Su hermana le hizo señas desde una mesa al fondo, donde ella y Frank comían unos panqueques con miel.

-Perdona por no despertarte-Comento Frank ofreciéndole una taza de café-Pero parecías tan tranquilo que quisimos dejarte dormir mas.

-¿Soñabas algo bonito?-El tono y la mirada de su hermana era demasiado obvio.

-Más bien una pesadilla-Respondió Nico sin darle mucha importancia con su habitual expresión estoica. Aunque decía la verdad, su hermana y su cuñado lo atribuyeron a su típica fachada gruñona y por eso no presionaron mas con él tema. Ya descansados y con el estomago llego, los mestizos comenzaron su marcha de regreso. Por suerte les quedaba suficiente dinero para el pasaje de autobús. Solo les quedaba rezar a los dioses porque todo el camino hasta California fuera libre de ataques de monstruos. Aunque también, mientras miraba el paisaje nevado pasar por la ventana, Nico no podía sacarse la mente esa pesadilla.

No estaba seguro de si debía atribuirla de inmediato a los sueños premonitorios que solían tener los mestizos cuando algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. Si era un perro negro, ¿tendría alguna relación con Hécate? No, no con esos ojos, pero el único dios que tenía ojos bicolores era Horus, y ese era egipcio. Definitivamente esa había sido simplemente una pesadilla y nada más.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo, a varios estados de distancia, desde varias millas de distancia podía verse una columna de humo elevarse en mitad del desierto. La ciudad de las Vegas pocas veces se veía tan ajetreada por algo que no fuera un buffet o algún evento especial. Pero esta vez toda una calle se encontraba obstruida a causa de la multitud que intentaba ver el lugar. Los bomberos ya se habían encargado de las llamas y ahora estaban recogiendo y buscando la causa del fuego. Aunque era un trabajo prácticamente imposible, toda la planta baja del casino estaba destrozada y quemada.

La policía se encontraba interrogando a los trabajadores y las personas que habían salido más o menos ilesas. Pero sus esfuerzos eran muy infructuosos, los civiles no parecían estar del todo enterados de la fecha y los empleados también. Las pocas personas que pudieron dar información, solo fue acerca de un extraño corto circuito masivo que hizo estallar todas las luces y enseguida una enorme bola de fuego que lo consumió todo a su paso.

-Ah, no hay remedio…-El jefe de la estación de policía no podía dar con ninguna suposición para todo aquello, ¿un atentado? ¿La Mafia? No, ni siquiera recordaba que hubiera un Hotel y Casino Lotus en la ciudad-¿Ah?-Era su imaginación, ¿o acaso las marcas en el letrero de entrada del casino se asemejaban a las de garras?

Más allá, al límite de la ciudad con el desierto, la enorme bestia que había arrasado el lugar caminaba bajo el incandescente sol del medio día. Era consciente de sus actos antes, y de que se había excedido, pero no había logrado contenerse. El lado positivo de todo aquello, ya tenía un rastro claro que seguir. Solo deseaba que bajara un poco el calor.

 _Continuara…_

 **Jooooh que nervios, se que hasta ahora es una introducción muy sencilla pero quiero saber que les parece, ¿Qué se imaginan que pasara después? Los eventos que se desarrollen de aquí en adelante espero que les gusten y puedan disfrutar de toda esta historia la cual no tengo idea de que tan larga va a ser. Pero si les puedo decir que tendremos mucha acción, y algo de comedia… Solo para no perder la costumbre hehehe**

 **¿Quién o qué es esa cosa que parece estar buscando algo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Nico? ¿Podrá Percy rendir en la universidad o saldrá corriendo el primer día? ¿Annabeth se graduara con honores en su primer año? ¿Qué templos le faltan por construir a Jason? ¿El autor solo esta desvariando? (Todos: *abren la boca*/Yo: ¡ustedes se callan o se quedan sin comer!) ¿Frank y Reina congenian como pretores? ¿Dónde están Leo y Piper? ¿De qué iba ese sueño tan extraño de Nico? ¿Un lobo de ojos de diferente color? ¿Una luna nueva? ¿Qué paso en el casino Lotus?**

 **Muchas de sus preguntas serán contestadas al conforme avancen los capítulos n_n**

 **Por ahora muero por saber que piensan, ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien que quede claro que solo actualiso antes por precion del publico... Si hablo de ti, tu sabes que eres tu!

Hahaha la verdad no prepare nada para el preview asi que solo disfruten el capi 2!

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Invasor"_

Para el final de la tarde Annabeth ya estaba bajando de la camioneta que la dejaba a un lado de la autopista, Argos la ayudo baja su maleta y le deseo buena suerte, silenciosamente como siempre. Annabeth le agradeció con un abrazo. Entonces tomo su maleta y espero a que el tráfico bajara lo suficiente para que ella pudiera cruzar hasta el túnel mantenimiento que había entre ambos carriles de tráfico. O al menos eso veían los mortales.

-Buenas tardes-Flanqueando la puerta de entrada al valle donde se ubicaba Nueva Roma se encontraban los habituales dos guardias, armados, con armadura y el característico casco romano-Soy Annabeth Chase.

El túnel hasta el valle desembocaba en arco de piedra desde el cual podía verse la entrada fortificada al campamento. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, seguía siendo una vista impresionante. Claro, que ella solo apreciaba el punto de vista arquitectónico y no las enormes catapultas de escorpión que había en las torres; cruzo el puente sobre el pequeño Tíber y llego a las puertas. Supuso que tendría que presentarse ante los guardias una vez más, pero para su sorpresa, las puertas se abrieron y tras ellas le esperaba la mismísima Pretora:

-Hola-Obviamente los romanos no estaban acostumbrados a ver que su pretor abrazara con tanto afecto a alguien. Pero Annabeth sencillamente no pudo contenerse, estaba tan contenta de volver a ver a la puertorriqueña y a su vez tan agradecida. Claro que Reina tampoco se negó, consideraba a Annabeth una buena amiga y una confiable compañera-¿Tuviste un bien viaje?

-Tranquilo-Comento la rubia-¿Y qué tal todos por aquí?

-Frank y Hazel fueron a una misión en Minnesota con Nico, Jason está supervisando la construcción del templo de Simpolea-Y Piper nos espera para que podamos ponernos al día.

-Jooo… ¿La pretora tomándose un día libre?

-Que ridícula. Ya termine mi trabajo de hoy-

-Por supuesto-

Mientras caminaban por la Vía Principalis Reina le comentaba de todos los cambios y arreglos que habían tenido, en parte gracias a cierto hijo de Hefesto que no sabía cuando cerrar la boca. Cuando llegaron a la panadería donde Piper les esperaba, las chicas griegas corrieron a estrecharse en sus brazos. Después de pasar todo el verano sin verse no podían evitarlo; después de todo, ambas habían tenido que ponerse al día con sus estudios atrasados con cursos especiales de verano y profesores particulares. Especialmente la futura universitaria.

Estuvieron charlando animadamente por un buen rato, acompañadas de un par de vasos de frape que resultaban muy útiles para ignorar el calor de California. Piper les conto como su padre la estuvo ayudando con sus estudios, gracias a un descanso que se estaba tomando de ser una súper estrella; Reina, como no era del tipo de chica que le gustaba hablar mucho de sí misma, les narro el trabajo que estaba haciendo Frank como pretor y de cómo todo resultaba mucho más fácil con un hijo de Marte al mando; y Annabeth, sabía que la gente tendía a aburrirse cuando comenzaba a hablar de arquitectura, por eso se censuro lo mejor que pudo y les enlisto todos los cursos especiales que hizo, además de un excelente profesor de arquitectura particular que era amigo de su padre.

-¿Y qué nos dices de Percy?-Inquirió Piper dando un sorbo a la pajilla de su frape.

-Creo que estuvo al borde de salir huyendo en varias ocasiones-Respondió Annabeth, recordando las veces que había llamado y mientras hablaba con Sally podía escuchar a su novio al fondo gritando que no podía mas-Pero Paul lo ayudo/obligo, bastante. Es maestro y creo que luego de tener a Percy como alumno se merece un doctorado-

Tal vez era cruel, pero las tres se rieron bastante ante la broma sobre el hijo de Poseidón. Después de eso la hija de Atenea pregunto si su novio ya había llegado, después de todo el vivía más cerca. Al final las tres concluyeron en que seguramente estaría atorado en el tráfico desde Nueva York y que aun tardaría al menos una hora en llegar. Tiempo suficiente para que Piper le enseñara a Annabeth las barracas de la quinta cohorte, donde se estaría quedando, y de paso las tres pudieran tener un relajante baño en las termas del campamento.

-Ahh, eso fue muy relajante…

-El agua caliente es lo mejor para relajar los músculos-Iban saliendo de las termas, con el cabello aun húmedo-¿Creen que tarde mucho para que Jackson llegue? No me molestaría practicar con él antes de la cena-Justo al instante pudieron escuchar la alarma del campamento:

-Llego-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-Inquirieron la hija de Afrodita y la de Bellona.

-Percy es el único semidiós que conozco capaz de armar tanto alboroto-Dicho y hecho, cuando llegaron a las puertas, un enorme ciclope era arrastrado por la corriente del pequeño Tíber y al otro lado del puente, como no, Percy intentaba recuperar el aliento después de correr todo el trayecto hasta allí-¿Decían?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Para su alivio, exceptuando esa máquina tragamonedas que casi le cae encima a Frank, el regreso hasta California fue bastante tranquilo. Aunque Hazel y su novio durmieron parte del camino, Nico se evito hacerlo por todos los medios; concentrándose en escuchar música o leer una revista. No podía creer que una simple pesadilla pudiera perturbarlo de esa manera. Había tenido sueños peores, y pasado por situaciones que eran realmente traumatizantes.

-…-Agito su cabeza. De solo pensar en el tártaro su piel se había puesto de gallina.

¿Entonces porque sentía miedo de un simple monstruo en mitad de un noche oscura? Había solo una forma de descubrirlo. Mientras se cubría la cara con la revista sabia que se arrepentiría por querer aclarar las cosas. Cerró los ojos y dejo que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Poco a poco su respiración se acompaso, hasta que finalmente se sumió en la tranquilidad del sueño. Una vez más se encontraba de pie en mitad de la pradera, era de noche, estaba oscuro y allí estaba de nuevo el monstruo. Esta vez no era un perro o un lobo. Definitivamente se trataba de algo más; un dragón con larga cola creaba su propia corriente de aire agitando sus alas. Pero de alguna forma se trataba de la misma criatura, esos ojos bicolores que sosegaban su fiereza eran inconfundibles.

-¿Qué eres?-Esta vez Nico se atrevió a hablar. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Eso descartaba por completo a una deidad, un dios no perdería oportunidad para burlarse de su miedo. El dragón solo se quedo allí, agazapado a varios metros frente a él, agitando sus alas y expulsando vaho por su nariz. El hijo de Hades probo con retroceder un paso, pero la criatura movió una de sus patas hacia adelante, y sus garras brillaron ante la tenue luz de las estrellas.

Ese brillo azul y verde, era tan… tan… Nico… Nico…

-¡Nico!-El potente rugido del dragón resonó en el cielo tan avasallador que opaco el trueno del relámpago que ilumino todo el cielo-Ey Nico, venga despierta ya llegamos…-En el mundo real Hazel agitaba el hombro de su hermano mayor. El autobús se había detenido finalmente en la parada y ya tenían que bajarse.

-Mmm-La revista resbalo de su rostro, dejando ver como entreabría una ojo con pereza-¿Llegamos?

-Sí, vamos date prisa…-Aun seguía medio dormido así que Hazel tuvo que empujarlo afuera. Frank los esperaba en la acera cargando las mochilas; se sorprendió de ver a Nico con una expresión adormilada.

- _"Qué raro"_ -Se dijo mientras caminaban fuera de la terminal. Para cuando cruzaron la entrada su cuñado volvía a tener su mis expresión adusta; incluso parecía pensativo.

- _"Primero un lobo y luego un dragón…"_ -Y tenía razón. El joven hijo de Hades no paraba de pensar en su sueño; era básicamente el mismo de la noche anterior, solo el elemento de una bestia salvaje era diferente. Pero había confirmado sus sospechas, a pesar de haber estado frente a frente con una criatura que podía despedazarlo y devorarlo, no había sentido miedo. Era un sentimiento diferente a cuando enfrentaba a un monstruo en la vida real; entonces sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar en adrenalina y sus sentidos saltaban alertas a todo a su alrededor. Pero en su sueño fue diferente, no podía describirlo pero, definitivamente diferente.

-¿Creen que Reina se moleste si volvemos en taxi?-Pregunto Frank.

-Pero que dices, tú también eres Pretor-Dijo Nico llevándose sus dedos a la boca y dando un fuerte silbido, de inmediato un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos en la acera-Si tu lo apruebas está bien.

-Cierto cierto…-Y Hazel lo apoyo, empujando a su novio por la espalda para que subiera. Nico en cambio subió al asiento de enfrente como copiloto-A la Avery Park por favor, nos deja en la entrada del túnel.

-A la orden señorita-El camino se les hizo tan tranquilo. Hazel le pregunto a su hermano donde había aprendido a silbar así; y este respondió, ocultando un ligero rubor en su cara, que de Percy.

Frank aprovecho para leer el periódico del día que había comprado en la terminal. Era algo que disfrutaba, y una costumbre arraigada por parte de su abuela, "Siempre estate informado de lo que pasa en el mundo" solía decir. Frank solía sonreír mientras lo hacía; aunque no había grandes noticias para leer ese día. La típica política aburrida, algo de farándula, al menos los Magic estaban a la cabeza en la liga de baloncesto. Pero había una noticia interesante en la sección de sucesos:

- _"Corto Circuito Provoca Incendio"_ -Rezaba el encabezado- _"Ayer al medio día, un fallo en el sistema de cableado de un casino provoco una explosión que cobro la vida de varios civiles y empleados. Aunque las causas del fallo siguen sin esclarecer, se ha determinado que el fuego fue provocado puesto que el sistema anti incendios no pudo evitarlo. Las autoridades se han negado a dar más declaraciones acerca de lo ocurrido, así como los empleados y sobrevivientes al suceso…"_ -Frank leyó todo el resto del articulo. Aunque le pareció extraño que en ninguna parte mencionaran el nombre del casino, supuso que debía ser para proteger su imagen así como a sus dueños y empleados.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo en Nueva Roma:

-No es gracioso-Percy estaba sentado mientras Annabeth le ponía una curita en la frente, donde tenía un pequeño corte-Esa cosa estuvo persiguiéndome todo el camino, y sus amigos eran más molestos aun.

-Aun así, estas cosas solo te pasan a ti-A pesar de tener una sonrisa en la cara Percy sabía que por dentro Piper también estaba riendo.

-Dejarse arrinconar por unos ciclopes, que patético-Por su parte Reina era más directa. ¿Esa era algún estilo de bienvenida romano o qué? De ser así, ¡lo odiaba!-¿Y tú fuiste Pretor?

-También me alegra volver a verlas chicas-Respondió con sarcasmo el hijo de Poseidón-¿No están Hazel o Frank? Quisiera saludar a un amigo de verdad.

-Lo sabia…-Dijo una vos a sus espaldas-Esos lloriqueos tenían que ser tuyos.

-Púdrete niño de oro-

-Ladras mucho seso de alga-

-¡Grace!-

-¡Jackson!-

-Ah, hombres…-Dijo Reina mientras las tres veían a los chicos jalarse las mejillas el uno al otro mientras forcejeaba-Siempre insultándose y peleando, ¿no pueden decirse hola y ya?

-Aunque hace un momento tú también lo estabas insultando-Murmuro Piper mirando a otro lado. Para cuando los chicos acabaron de "saludarse" los cinco pudieron sentarse a comer unas magdalenas con café; aunque los chicos tenían las mejillas algo irritadas.

-Sera genial que trabajemos juntos…-La conversación se había dirigido hacia sus planes para su estadía en Nueva Roma. Más específicamente a la carrera de arquitectura de Annabeth y a como Jason le pedía ayuda, puesto que se le acababan las ideas para los templos de los dioses. Percy les habría hecho alguna broma, de no ser porque todos escucharon la alarma por segunda vez.

-¿Ahora qué?-Claro que esta vez era diferente a cuando llego Percy. Todos se tensaron en cuanto escucharon un ruido sordo, como si una roca enorme hubiera rodado colina abajo. Reina pidió a Piper y Annabeth que fueran a alertar a los centuriones, en lo que ella y los chicos iban a investigar-¿Qué, en el nombre de Juno…?-Las puertas, reforzadas de cinco metros de altura, que guardaban la entrada al campamento no estaban en su lugar. Algo debía de haberlas golpeado desde afuera, y con una fuerza descomunal, a juzgar por cómo estaban derribas hacia adentro-¡Termino!

-¡No es culpa mía!-De inmediato el busto de piedra que era el dios de las fronteras salió de la tierra frente a la pretora-Esa cosa ha salido de la nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Inquirió Percy, había unas marcas aun humeantes en la madera de las puertas.

-Percy Jackson-Comento el dios con arrogancia-No pensé que volverías a mostrar tu griego t-

-Termino estoy a dos segundos de reportarte ante mi padre por no hacer tu trabajo-Amenazo Jason.

-No tengo idea-Explico-Esa cosa estuvo rondando los alrededores, por supuesto que yo levante todas las defensas, pero de un momento a otro atravesó las barreras como si nada y derribo las puertas. Nunca había visto a un monstruo como ese.

-¿A dónde fue?-Inquirió Reina, pero Percy se adelanto a la respuesta:

-Miren esto-Esas marcas en las puertas se le hacían muy extrañas. Cuando se acerco a investigar pudo ver unas marcas en la tierra. No eran huellas, no como tal al menos; era como si lo que paso por ahí hubiera chamuscado la tierra. Para entonces las cohortes ya se habían reunido, armadas para el combate. Reina ordeno de inmediato una búsqueda exhaustiva por todo el lugar, debían encontrar a lo que fuera que se hubiera metido-… no omitan ni un-

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de empezar la búsqueda. Dakota llego corriendo, con su armadura mal puesta y su espada en la mano-N-n-n-nuestras…-Apenas podía hablar, jadeaba demasiado-Ahí está, en, nuestras barracas.

En la entrada de las barracas de la quinta cohorte había cinco chicos rodeando la entrada, parecían muy perturbados y ninguno podía esclarecer sobre qué clase de monstruo era. Reina les hizo retroceder y se planto frente al arco de entrada:

-¡Soy Reina, Pretor de la Duodécima Legión Romana! ¡Seas lo que seas sal de inmediato y tal vez te demos una muerte rápida!-

-Eso amenázalo, así saldrá corriendo-Murmuro Percy; aun así se aferro aun mas a su espada, alerta a cualquier cosa.

-¡Contare hasta tres!-Anuncio Reina desvainando su spatha-¡Uno!... ¡Dos!.. ¡TR-Antes de que terminara algo salió volando contra ella desde el interior de las barracas. Por supuesto que quedo ensartado en el filo de oro imperial del arma de la pretora. Era solo una bota negra.

-Ya ya, tranquila…-Para sorpresa de todos, aquella vos no era monstruosa o abominable-No busco pelear-A juzgar por el tono podían inquirir que el dueño de la vos estaba muy impaciente. Conforme se acercaba a la salida podían escucharle más claramente, pero nadie oía sus pasos-Solo quiero que me respondan algo y me iré…

-Alerta-Ya podían distinguir una figura en las sombras.

-¿De quién son estas cosas?-Todos se tensaron. Parado bajo el marco de entrada estaba un muchacho, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que ellos, sosteniendo la otra bota en su mano.

-¿Quién eres?-Inquirió Jason apuntando su lanza hacia el intruso al tiempo que lo estudiaba mejor con la mirada. Parecía ser de su misma estatura, pero no mayor en edad; casi podría decirse que era un ser humano común. Casi. De no ser por esa capa de viaje que llevaba de color granate, parecía ser la piel de un reptil de gruesas escamas, y, especialmente, por su expresión. Su rostro era de tez bronceada, con el cabello oscuro, corto al frente y a los lados, con una larga trenza atrás. Pero sus ojos, aquellos eran, sin duda, los ojos de una bestia.

-¿A quién pertenecen?-Feroces, negros como la obsidiana pero con un brillo inquietante, tan intensos. Estaba rodeado por una legión de soldados y aun así no había duda en su mirada, no había miedo. Incluso parecía como si él fuera el depredador a punto de atacarlos.

- _"¿Quién es este tipo?"_ -Aquel pensamiento colectivo rondaba la mente de todos. Especialmente la de Jason. Él sabía a quién pertenecía ese par de botas. Eran las mismas que le había regalado asía solo unas semanas a ese chico que consideraba como un hermano pequeño, que gustaba del color negro y de la moda gótica en general. ¿Que tenia él que ver con ese tipo? No pudo evitar decir para sí mismo. Solo fue un susurro, un suspiro vano en el viento-Nico…

-¿Qué dijiste?

 _Continuara…_

 **Oh nena! Eso quedo hermoso! Me muero por saber que piensan ustedes... Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3:_

" _Remanente de Guerra"_

Reina podía contar fácilmente con los dedos de una mano las invasiones de un ejército de monstruos que había tenido que enfrentar el campamento: tres. Incursiones de monstruos solitarios con ganas de morir: una. Incursiones de una persona, más allá de sus puertas, hasta la actualidad: cero. Y ya podía anotar una. Pero, aunque tenía al invasor frente a ella, aun no comprendía cómo era que un solo hombre pudo llegar hasta allí sin un solo rasguño.

-¡Solo quiero saber en donde esta!-Claro que tampoco fue muy difícil arreglar la situación. En un principio pensaron que se trataba de alguien sumamente peligroso. Con su apariencia, esos ojos rabiosos y exigiendo una respuesta. Sin embargo dominarlo resulto bastante sencillo. Ahora el chico estaba firmemente amarrado a una silla, pataleando con los pies y sacudiéndose a más no poder-¡Digan- ¡Uh!

-Bien hecho-Elogio Jason luego de que Percy callara al sujeto metiéndole una media enrollada en la boca.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-En el Principia estaban reunidos todos los altos mandos: la pretor, los centuriones, con excepción de Hazel, el Pontifex Maximus, y los griegos, en disposición de su alianza. Todos sentados en la larga mesa en el centro de la estancia, sobre esta habían dispuesto las posesiones del chico. Además de su capa de piel de reptil, no llevaba ninguna otra pertenencia. No había cartera, no había teléfono, no habían llaves, ni identificación. Nada. Solo su ropa, vieja y gastada.

-No quisiera tomar ninguna decisión sin Frank presente-Argumento Reina, sentada en la cabeza de la mesa y mirando la silla que había a su lado.

-¡Atravesó nuestras fronteras y se metió al campamento!-Salto el centurión de la tercera cohorte-¡Merece pena de muerte!-De inmediato pudo escucharse como sus demás compañeros lo secundaban, exigiendo la cabeza del invasor. El cual seguía amarrado a un lado de la estancia, pataleando y gimiendo con el calcetín en su boca.

-Concuerdo-Su pretor impulso el silencio solo con una mirada-Aun así merece un juicio justo.

-¿Juicio?

-Obviamente buscaba algo-Señalo Annabeth, claro, omitiendo un detalle. Pero fue suficiente para aplacar la sed de sangre de los centuriones-Sera mejor interrogarlo. Averiguar que quería.

-Yo me encargare, personalmente-Concluyo Reina, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa para levantarse-Si alguien salió herido que valla a la enfermería; la cuarta reúna a todos los ingenieros y reparen las puertas cuanto antes; primera, tercera y quinta, patrullen las fronteras, revisen el túnel de acceso, sobrevuelen las colinas. No quiero que haya ni un solo centímetro del valle sin vigilar. ¡Ahora!-Solo una hija de Bellona era capaz de vaciar todo un salón de una orden.

-Iré a ayudar con los heridos-Piper se levanto y acompaño a los centuriones-Avísenme cualquier cosa ¿sí?

-¿Mmm?-El chico amordazado miro de uno en uno a los que se quedaron con él en el salón. A pesar de estar indefenso ante chicos armados, no hacía más que mirarlos con aburrimiento. Seguramente por la media apestosa.

-Son ideas mías o…-Estando tan cerca Percy pudo notar un detalle. Se acerco un poco mas y pudo verlo, algo diferente-Sus ojos, ¿no eran negros?

-Que estás diciendo-Annabeth se acerco mas para mirar-Es cierto; ahora son-

-¡Pff!-Antes de que terminara su frase termino con el calcetín del hijo de Poseidón en la cara-Uno verde y otro azul. Brillante observación, ¿quieren soltarme ya?

-Tranquila…-Percy tuvo que tomar la muñeca de la mano con la que su novia empuñaba su cuchillo-Después podrás degollarlo.

-En cuanto responda un par de preguntas-Intervino Jason-¿Lo harás?

-¿Esa cuenta?

-No-

-Aff…-Increíble. Estaba siendo interrogado por soldados romanos, los cuales tenían fama de haber creado muchos métodos de tortura, y el chico suspiraba con hastió. Algo les decía que ese sería un largo interrogatorio.

-¿Quién eres?

-Paso-

-¡…!-Toda esa situación era demasiado ridícula. La vena palpitante en la frente de la pretor lo demostraba.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-Siguiente-

-¿Qué eres?-

-¿En verdad aun esperan que responda?-

-¿Puedo comenzar a golpearlo?-Pregunto Percy haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-Pronto-Accedió Reina.

-Escuchen-Al menos ellos no eran los únicos hartos de todas esa conversación sin sentido-Tengo hambre, y mal sabor de boca…-Esto lo dijo mirando al chico del calcetín-Y ustedes saben lo que busco-Agrego, esta vez mirando acusadoramente al hijo de Júpiter-Solo díganme lo que quiero y me iré.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?-Esta vez, todo rastro de seguridad y broma desapareció de su vos. El chico volvía a tener esa expresión fiera y desafiante. Tanto así que, inconscientemente, Jason afianzo aun más la moneda de oro en su bolsillo. El chico parecía a punto de darle una respuesta, o una amenaza, cuando algo más llamo su atención. De repente alzo su nariz y comenzó a olfatear el aire-¿Qué-

-Huele frio-Dijo, un tanto alerta-Como a hielo, y azufre.

-No intentes distraernos-

-Solo les aviso, no es mi asunto…-Rebatió el chico; entonces inclino la cabeza a un lado-Espérenlo, espérenlo…-El suelo entero retumbo y un fuerte bramido sonó por todo el lugar-Auch.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-Reina finalmente estallo. Golpeo al chico en la cara, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y puso el filo de su arma en su cuello-¡Habla! ¡¿Qué trajiste a mi ciudad?!

-Yo no traje nada-Respondió sin un solo dejo de duda en su vos, entonces un segundo temblor soltó el polvo del techo-Esa cosa en serio suena enorme, deberían ir a ayudar-Ante la sugerencia Reina solo chisto furiosa:

-¡Annabeth! Quédate y vigílalo-En cuanto la rubia hija de Atenea se quedo sola, no tuvo miramientos en sacar su cuchillo. Obviamente no se fiaba del sujeto, aunque estuviera amarrado.

-Está buscando a alguien-Dijo-No para de llamar a un tal "Grace".

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tengo buen oído-Respondió sencillamente-Por cierto, no tendrás un caramelo de menta ¿o sí?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

En cuanto escucharon la explosión todos en el campamento se habían puesto alerta. Mientras corrían hacia allí Reina ordeno a todos que se prepararan para defender la ciudad, así mismo todos los legionarios de la quinta cohorte eran quienes debían resguardar las puertas.

-Reina-Junto a ella, Jason y Percy parecían especialmente preocupados-Eso es-

-Lo sé-Atajo-Titán…-Sus temores se hicieron realidad en cuanto subieron a una de las torres de observación de las puertas. Abajo, con el agua del rio apenas hasta sus tobillos y luchando contra los legionarios romanos se encontraba Críos, el titán del norte. Los soldados intentaban por todos los medios mantenerlo en el caudal del rio. Lo cual habría sido una situación favorable, pero si Percy o Jason llegaban a usar sus poderes terminarían golpeando también a sus compañeros. No les quedo más opción que saltar al combate directamente.

-¡Eh Críos! ¡Por aquí!-Lo primero que hicieron fue llamar su atención. Por supuesto, Jason era el cebo perfecto, después de todo había sido él quien lo había derrotado durante la titanomaquia. Al mismo tiempo Percy uso su poder sobre el agua para poner a salvo a todos los heridos. Reina hizo que todos los legionarios se replegaran a las puertas y esperaran la llegada de los refuerzos. El problema era que, aunque se tratara de tres de los mestizos más fuertes, su oponente seguía siendo uno de los monstruos más temibles que existían. Toda el agua del pequeño Tíber comenzó a congelarse, y la lanza del titán no les daba tregua. Reina intento treparse a su espalda en varias ocasiones, pero su piel era tan fría que termino con quemaduras en las manos.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-Percy fue golpeado por el puño de Críos y de no ser por Jason, el hijo de Poseidón habría caído muy lejos-¿Qué hiciste para derrotarlo la última vez?

-Le tire un par de columnas encima…-Entonces se adelanto al comentario sarcástico de su primo-Tenemos que inmovilizarlo. Entonces alguno de nosotros podrá hacerlo polvo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a-Pero antes de que Percy terminara su pregunta, Críos fue embestido por todo el peso de un gran elefante. Con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer de espaldas-¡Genial Aníbal!-Celebraron aterrizando y viendo como el paquidermo no paraba de golpear al titán con sus colmillos.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-Para su sorpresa Hazel les llamo desde el otro lado del caudal congelado, junto a ella estaba su hermano. Si ambos hijos del inframundo estaban allí, entonces el elefante que estaba luchando en realidad era Frank. Al mismo tiempo los Centuriones, seguidos por sus respectivas cohortes, se unieron al combate.

-Justo a tiempo chicos-Jason transformo su spatha a la lanza, de la cual saltaron chispas en cuanto la levanto apuntando al titán. Percy y Nico afianzaron mejor las empuñaduras de sus espadas; el elefante Frank retrocedió, regresando a su forma humana junto a Reina:

-¿Estás bien?

-No es nada…-Había envuelto sus manos con las mangas de su camisa, por el momento no le presentarían mayor molestia-Tenemos que mantenerlo alejado del campamento.

-¡Jason Grace!-El titán había logrado ponerse en pie otra vez; el filo de su lanza congelaba el aire a su alrededor y su casco con cuernos de cordero no dejaba ver su rostro-¡Enfréntame cobarde!

Si Críos creía que el hijo de Júpiter sería tan tonto como para aceptar su reto, entonces quedaba demostrado que la con la edad no viene la sabiduría. La legión se había reagrupado. Ahora enfrentaba cinco diferentes formaciones rodeándolo. Pero esos eran solo insectos a sus pies, ninguno era digno de enfrentarse directamente a él. Pero, si Jason Grace no quería enfrentarlo… lo obligaría.

Antes de que Reina pudiera ordenar el ataque, Críos corrió derribando toda la formación tortuga de la segunda cohorte. Todos pensaron que intentaba aplastarlos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones fue demasiado tarde. El titán dio un potente salto, cayendo frente al otro lado del rio congelado y arrinconando a Hazel y a Nico contra el muro de tierra:

-Diablos…-Maldijo el hijo de Hades. No tenia oportunidad contra un titán él solo-Hazel...-Solo tenían una opción.

-¡Grace!-Críos se carcajeo con arrogancia mientras clavaba su lanza en el suelo-¡Enfréntame! ¡O aplastare a tus amigos!

-Es una trampa…-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-Al frente de la quinta cohorte, Percy sostenía al rubio del hombro, intentando retenerlo de caer en la trampa.

-Ataquemos juntos-Pero por supuesto que él tampoco abandonaría a sus amigos. Un poco más allá, a espaldas del titán, los hermanos habían urdido un rápido plan de escape:

-A mi señal-Mando Nico mirando fijamente a sus primos, intuyendo sus intenciones. Por eso Hazel abriría un túnel debajo de Críos. Si lograban enterrarlo lo suficiente les darían una oportunidad de oro a los demás para atacar y ellos podrían ponerse a salvo-Uno… Dos… ¡AHORA!

Los segundos que prosiguieron pudieron sentirse como si avanzaran en cámara lenta. Jason se lanzo volando a toda velocidad mientras que Percy dio un sprint a todo lo que daban sus piernas; Hazel chasqueo los dedos y la tierra se convirtió en un sumidero que comenzó a tragarse al titán; Nico tomo a su hermana del brazo y comenzó a jalarla para evitar ser alcanzados por los demás ataques.

-¡Mortales inútiles!-Pero nada ocurrió como esperaban. Críos salto de su trampa de tierra y golpeo a Jason con la vara de su lanza, bateándolo directamente contra Percy y haciendo rodar a ambos en el suelo. Cuando se giro, con toda la intención de acabar con los hijos del inframundo, Nico solo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar. Empujo a su hermana hacia las sombras y la puso a salvo-¡MUEREEE!

Hazel apareció del otro lado del rio junto a los adoloridos chicos, con sus temblorosas piernas que no pudieron sostenerla más de dos segundos. Desde allí, todos vieron con horror como la lanza del titán impactaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del mestizo. Reina y Frank se quedaron paralizados, Percy y Jason ni siquiera pudieron levantarse. El shock inicial fue demasiado intenso; acababan de ver a su compañero, a su hermano mayor, a su hermano menor, ser aplastado por un golpe atroz.

-¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera el hijo de Hades puede escapar a su muerte!-Críos se jacto entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado-¡Solo son insectos, peones de los dioses…-Conforme hablaba, el shock de los mestizos comenzaba a ser reemplazado por la ira y sed de venganza-¡Todos van a-

-¿Dices que estabas intentando matarlo?

Críos se sorprendió al escuchar una vos venir del lugar donde había golpeado. Cuando intento levantar su lanza se sorprendió de no poder hacerlo; pensó que seguramente la había clavado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Desde su lugar Frank podía distinguir un par de siluetas, cada vez más nítidas gracias a que el polvo comenzaba a disiparse. Cuando finalmente pudo ver claramente, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Allí, debajo del arma, había un muchacho sosteniendo el filoso metal sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, como si lo hubiera detenido en el aire. Pero lo más increíble: el filo de la lanza estaba roto justo donde las manos de ese chico la sujetaban. Y, para el alivio de todos, tras él estaba Nico, con la frente perlada en sudor y su corazón latiendo a mil, tirado en el suelo viendo la escena sin poder creerlo: alguien acababa de detener una lanza gigante solo con sus manos.

-No me gusta meterme en peleas-No podía verle el rostro a su salvador pero si escuchar su vos tranquila. Aun cuando se dirigía a un titán de diez metros de altura-Pero, esta persona que intentabas matar…-La fuerza con la que sostenía la lanza sobre su cabeza aumento. Podía verse como las grietas se extendían en el metal, podía escucharse como se quebraba. Incluso su presencia. El aire a su alrededor parecía volverse más pesado-¡Es mía!

Con este último bramido, todos vieron como el bronce se partía a la mitad; ni medio segundo después el titán era lanzado hacia atrás. Cuando el chico aterrizo de nuevo ni siquiera se giro a ver a Nico. Simplemente se inclino, como si estuviera a punto de tomar impulso e hizo tronar los nudillos, y solo por un instante pudieron verse un par de chispas saltar de sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de…?-Percy no pudo terminar su pregunta. Igualmente seria solo mera retorica. Todos habían visto como el sujeto que habían estado interrogando antes, había saltado y pateado a Críos en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para derribarlo.

-¡GRRRRR!-Pero el rugido del titán no se hizo esperar. Aplastaría a ese sucio mortal que- Un momento, ¿A dónde había ido? Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. No se había puesto de pie aun cuando una roca en llamas lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho. Esos malditos romanos habían tomado ventaja y le habían-

-¡…!-No. No era solo una bala con un poco de fuego. Allí estaba el mismo chico de antes con una expresión iracunda en su rostro y con todo su cuerpo llameante. Jamás había conocido a un mortal que pudiera hacer aquello.

-¿Quién eres?

-…-Él no le respondió. Simplemente el fuego a su alrededor se volvió más intenso. Las llamas se concentraron aun más en sus piernas y el titán podía comenzar a sentir el calor atravesar su fría piel. El choque de temperaturas destilaba una columna de vapor que se arremolinaba ascendiendo hasta perderse en el aire. Críos quiso aplastarlo entre sus manos, pero su presa volvió a saltar.

-¡Nico!-Mientras la batalla continuaba Jason aprovecho para volar junto al hijo de Hades-¿Estás bien? Venga…

-Estoy bien-Jason le ayudo a ponerse de pie, y luego lo tomo de la cintura para llevarlo volando a donde estaba el resto de la legión-¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-No tenemos idea-Frank y Hazel también se habían acercado para escuchar-Se infiltro hace rato al campamento, pero lo atrapamos y pensamos que no era peligroso.

-Bueno, es obvio que lo es-Todos observaban impávidos la batalla. Ese chico, no solo no le daba tregua alguna con sus ataques al titán. Él, estaba ganando.

 _Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

***Inserte la banda sonora de Tiburón***

 **¡BWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA! ¡Poderes Shotacon actívense!**

 **¡Oni-chans, estoy de vuelta!**

 **(Thomas: ¿y a este que le pico ahora?/ Ezequiel: estuvo viendo unos mangas shota.../Thomas: eso está bien, pero este ya está muy anciano para estarse creyendo un shota/ Yo: T_T no estoy tan viejo...)**

 **Steit: eh, vas a presentar el capitulo ¿o no?**

 **Si si ya voy... Después de dos meses ¡hemos regresado! ¡Ja! A que os asuste, jajaja pues no, la verdad es que este fic tan repentino me ha valido por unos reviews muy buenos. Chicos en serio, gracias por ser tan receptivos con mi nueva historia y por sus reviews. ¡GRAZZIE!**

 **Muy bien, hagamos un pequeño repaso:**

 **-Este fic se centra en una línea de tiempo post-guerra contra Gea y los gigantes.**

 **-Hagamos como que "Las Triadas de Apolo" nunca hubieran salido ¿vale? Hehehe Esta es mi propia continuación Post "La Sangre del Olimpo" (Osea, aun no se sabe que paso con Leo, Apolo, Delfos... En fin) Todas las dudas que nos quedaron yo mismo les daré mi propia versión de lo que pasara n_n**

 **-De resto, ya saben: Percy y Annabeth irán a la universidad en Nueva Roma; Frank es Pretor; Jason es Pontifex Maximus; Leo aun no se digna en dar señales de vida; no se sabe que fue de Apolo...**

 **-Y más concretamente: En el último capítulo Críos se infiltro en Nueva Roma, entre toda la batalla estuvo a punto de acecinar a Nico. Pero el hijo de Hades fue rescatado por el misterioso muchacho que ya antes se había metido al lugar buscándole... Bueno justamente ahí nos quedamos la última vez.**

 **¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué quiere ese misterioso chico con Nico? ¿Qué significaran aquellos sueños del hijo de Hades? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás? ¿Podrán deshacerse de Críos? ¿Qué es él...?**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _Al fin te encontré…"_

Que el valle de Nueva Roma fuera invadido por un ejército de monstruos era sin duda malo, pero que uno de los titanes, Críos, antigua mano derecha de Cronos, fuera quien llegara hasta allí clamando venganza. Aquello llegaba a una nueva escala en el nivel de peligro de los Pretores. La última vez la duodécima legión apenas fue capaz de acabar con él en la batalla del monte Othrys.

-Esto es ridículo-Palabras perfectas para definir lo que todos presenciaban. Nadie jamás, ni del lado romano ni del griego, llego a imaginar que algún día verían a una sola persona plantarle cara a un titán. Y eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Era increíble, solo el pequeño Tíber los separaba de la batalla y aun así nadie se atrevía a dar un paso para intervenir. Al otro lado del rio Críos había logrado ponerse en pie otra vez. A pesar de toda su ira y que el suelo a sus pies comenzaba a congelarse, tenía marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y una especialmente grande en el pecho. Ese chico al que se enfrentaba era sumamente molesto.

-¡Maldito insecto!-No paraba de saltar de un lado a otro y de patearlo. Además, ese fuego no era normal. Por otra parte, había vuelto a perderlo de vista.

-¡Reina! ¡Frank!-Justo en ese momento uno de los decuriones de la primera cohorte se adelanto hasta el frente, directo a sus pretores. En sus manos llevaba el águila dorada de la legión-La he traído.

-Gracias Collyn-

-¿Por qué no usaste eso desde el principio?-Pregunto Percy bastante sobresaltado y sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, el cual se doblaba un poco en un ángulo extraño.

-No quería arriesgar el águila, pero ahora no tenemos opción-Reina fue quien respondió guardando su espada y tomando el símbolo de la legión-Podremos darles mientras luchan.

-Espera espera…-Increiblemente, Frank se adelanto colocando su mano sobre el bastón dorado por el cual se sujetaba el estandarte-¿Piensas darle a ambos? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-No tenemos opción-

-Salvo la vida de Nico-Hazel también se unió al improvisado debate. Tras ella, el hijo de Hades seguía demasiado impactado como para decir algo.

-No sería justo. Pero también es un invasor-Jason intentaba mantenerse lo más objetivo que podía-Ya sabemos que solo estuvo jugando con nosotros antes, si acabamos solo con Críos él podría atacar el campamento luego.

-…-Era obvio que no todos estaban de acuerdo con ese plan. Después de todo, atacar a dos enemigos por la espalda mientras luchaban no era honorable; pero cientos de vidas dependían de ellos en la ciudad, debían cumplir con su deber-Hagámoslo-Jason convirtió su espada en lanza y la cruzo junto con el águila, así solo necesitarían un disparo para ganar. La energía que ambos combinaban era suficiente para nublar el cielo con oscuras nubes de tormenta.

- _"Estos tipos…"_ -Ambos combatientes pudieron sentir la estática en el aire. Pero Críos no se preocupaba. Cumpliría su venganza contra los romanos costara lo que costara. Pero primero acabaría con esa mosca de fuego. La próxima vez que se lanzara contra él, lo aplastaría con sus manos. Si tan solo no fuera tan insignificante. Lo perdía de vista con mucha facilidad-¡Aquí arriba!-Sujeto a la ladera la montaña el combatiente se lanzo directo a su perdición… ¿O no?

Antes de que chocara de lleno contra el puño blindado de Críos, el chico dio vuelta y uso sus piernas para aprovechar el golpe e impulsarse de nuevo contra la montaña. Una vez más volvió a dar vuelta, solo que esta vez fue diferente. Cuando sus pies tocaron la roca de nuevo, sus brazos y piernas se encendieron en llamas.

-En el nombre de Urano, ¿Qué es…?-Esta vez había algo diferente. Críos podía sentirlo-Sus manos… están-

La frase jamás llego a completarse. Lo último que vio fue el cielo mientras una columna ardiente lo atravesaba, justo en su pecho.

-Él, acaba de-

Nadie podía creerlo. Ese sujeto había aparecido detrás del titán justo donde la columna ígnea tocaba tierra. Había atravesado la armadura y el cuerpo de Críos con el impulso de las llamas. Sus manos y piernas seguían envueltos en fuego y se erguía dándole la espalda a su oponente derrotado.

-…-No se volteo para verlo caer. Ni siquiera para darle una última mirada mientras la mano gigante de Críos se disolvía en polvo dorado intentando aplastarlo. Los restos del titán se disolvían lentamente y el viento se arremolinaba alrededor del vencedor mientras bajaba la ladera con rumbo hacia la legión.

-Me quiere a mí-Mas allá, Nico finalmente había logrado recuperar el habla; aunque se sostenía de pie con la ayuda de su hermana. Su tobillo roto era prueba de que no había salido del todo ileso del golpe de antes-Solo se enfrento a Críos porque se interponía en su camino.

-Y ahora lo haremos nosotros-Atajo Jason-Tú estás herido, quédate atrás y nosotros los detendremos.

-¡Derroto a un titán él solo!-Rebatió el hijo de Hades con rabia-Ni siquiera está herido, si crees que los dejare-

-¡Basta!-Los pretores detuvieron la discusión-Nico, estás herido. Nosotros nos encargamos. ¡Segunda cohorte, formación tortuga, escolten a los heridos de regreso al campamento!

-¡Primera y tercera cohorte muro de escudos, no lo dejen pasar!-Frank también hizo su papel, poniéndose frente a ambas cohortes. En momentos así no necesitaban intercambiar palabras. El se encargaría de la defensa, y le dejaría a Reina el ataque.

-¡El resto conmigo!-Su enemigo finalmente había llegado a la rivera del rio. Y aunque ya no estaba envuelto en llamas, emanaba tanto calor que el hielo sobre el que pasaba comenzaba a agrietarse y humear-No le dejaremos pasar.

-Ey, antes fue divertido el juego del prisionero y todo eso…-Ya había cruzado y ahora solo estaban a un par de metros de distancia. Aun desde esa distancia, todos podían sentir el sudor en sus frentes y sus pulsos acelerados-Pero ahora solo quiero hablar con esa persona.

-Si crees que te dejaremos pasar-Diez chicos se adelantaron y formaron un círculo rodeándolo y apuntándole con sus armas-¡No conoces a la duodécima legión!-Antes de dar un paso siete chicos ya habían sido derribados. En solo un pestañeo.

-Fuera…-Tomo posición. Igual que antes, se preparo para tomar impulso. La tensión era casi palpable, el viento era más ligero.

- _"Que es esta sensación"_ -Había algo extraño. Jason podía presentirlo como un cosquilleo en su nuca-¡Reina! ¡Dispara!-Pero no quería averiguarlo.

Su advertencia llego muy tarde. Antes de que la pretora reaccionara todos los legionarios comenzaron a salir disparados en el aire en línea recta. Su oponente estaba atravesando sus filas corriendo y arrojándolos como si fueran simples maniquíes que estorbaban en su camino. Cuando hubo atravesado a las cohortes principales se detuvo cara a cara con el pretor que defendía el muro de escudos. Frank no retrocedió ni un paso. Le planto cara sin ningún temor a esa fiera expresión con unos brillantes ojos azules. Pudo escuchar como respiraba profundamente:

-Tienes su olor…-Antes de que dijera algo mas, Frank intento golpearlo pero retrocedió de un salto, colocándose a solo un par de metros de distancia-No quiero hacerte daño. Solo déjame pasar.

-No te entregare a ninguno de mis compañeros-Frank ordeno a su tropa que mantuviera su posición antes de transformarse, esta vez en un gran oso grizzli. El bramido de la bestia atravesó el aire al tiempo que se lanzaba contra su oponente.

-Ves… Por eso mismo es que no quiero pelear contigo-Pero lo esquivaron fácilmente. Sin embargo no pudo dar un paso más y esta vez no pudo esquivar el zarpazo-Agghhh-Su camisa fue rasgada y comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. Había logrado echarse para atrás, pero aun así tenía unos cortes bastante grandes en su pecho.

-¡Ahora!-Miro a sus pies: manos. Eran unas manos esqueléticas salidas de la tierra las que lo sujetaban. Lo siguiente que paso fue un relámpago golpeándolo de lleno en el pecho. Provenía de la lanza del chico rubio de antes.

-Bien hecho-Percy tenía un poco de agua alrededor de su brazo herido. La fractura no era tan grave pero necesitaría algo más de tiempo para poder volver a usar su brazo bueno; era una suerte que Jason hubiera terminado todo.

-No ha acabado-Pero el hijo de Júpiter sabía que no había sido suficiente; tal vez le había dado un buen golpe y electrocutado, pero su blanco seguía en pie.

-A-ggh-hh-Por su parte el castaño podía sentir los voltios recorrer cada uno de sus músculos. Con toda esa electricidad apenas podía moverse. Pero no necesitaba mucha coordinación para lo que iba a hacer, después de todo, por algo siempre iba descalzo. Enterró un poco los dedos de sus pies en la tierra y aspiro hondamente…

-¡Arqueros!-Frank levanto su espada en señal de atención. Las puntas de varias decenas de flechas apuntaron en una única dirección, debían aprovechar ahora que su blanco no podía moverse-¡Ahora!-El zumbido de las flechas surcando el aire lleno sus oídos. En un instante todo habría acabado.

-…-Una media sonrisa que nadie noto se dibujo en el rostro de su blanco. Un instante antes de que las flechas se clavaran en su piel, estas se quebraron en pedazos que cayeron al suelo a su alrededor. Uno de los arqueros disparo una flecha de oro imperial por la espalda, esta vez sí podría-Conste que yo que no quería pelear-Pero el castaño la atrapo en el aire. Fue entonces que vieron como fue capaz de romper todas las anteriores: sus manos ya no eran humanas. Se habían convertido en algo más. Pequeñas escamas azules blindaban su piel e iban creciendo conforme se extendían hasta el codo, donde sobresalían y se asemejaban al papel de lija, además sus uñas hacían crecido hasta convertirse en afiladas garras.

¿Pero qué clase de monstruo era? Aquella era la pregunta que nadie tenía tiempo para pronunciar. Los escudos se levantaron, las espadas se afianzaron y las cuerdas de los arcos se tensaron. Habían estado atacando sin ningún efecto, ahora les llegaba el turno de defenderse, y esforzarse por sobrevivir. Uno de los legionarios de la quinta mantuvo su posición, firme e irguiendo su espada, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del invasor.

-¡ATRÁS!-Ni siquiera un pestañeo. Fue menos que eso. Jason fue el único que pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se interpuso en su camino intentando golpearlo con su sphata. Pero el filo de oro imperial no pudo traspasar aquellas escamas. Ahora ambos se encontraban forcejeando, intentando hacer ceder al otro. Por suerte otros soldados se apresuraron a ayudarle- _"Tiene mucha fuerza"_ -Pensó, esforzándose por que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto con frialdad el intruso.

-No dejaremos que lastimes a nadie-Los centuriones lo flanquearon, atentos al más mínimo movimiento. El monstruo retrocedió un par de pasos:

-…-Esta vez nadie alcanzo a escuchar que era lo que decía el intruso. Su mirada quedo oculta en sombras y su boca se movía como si murmurara algo-Entonces, muere como uno…

Sus miradas se encontraron y Jason sintió como un pedazo de su abdomen era arrancado por unas filosas garras. Fue tan impactante. Seguía de pie y se reviso, seguía entero. Ese sujeto no se había movido aun. ¿Qué rayos había sido esa sensación? Acaso… Acaso su cuerpo presentía el peligro inminente, e intentaba advertirle. Decirle que huyera… No. Él era un orgulloso miembro de la quinta cohorte, un experimentado guerrero romano. No importaba que no supiera a que se enfrentaba, pensaba hacerlo con la frente en alto.

-¡Basta!-Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento. Frente a Jason se materializo una débil sombra, de la cual salió el lastimado hijo de Hades. Su expresión mostraba el dolor de su tobillo aun roto y torpemente vendado; y al mismo tiempo la determinación, el valor de defender a su compañero-Me quieres a mi ¿no?

-Nico, no lo hagas…

-¿N-Nico?...-De repente la expresión en rostro de aquel muchacho, de aquel monstruo, de lo que fuera, se desfiguro a una completamente diferente-¿Nico Di Angelo?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Al mismo tiempo algo perturbaba los pensamientos de Zeus y Hera en el Olimpo; de Artemisa en mitad del bosque; los de Afrodita en su manicura; de Ares en su motocicleta; de Hermes haciendo una entrega; el de Poseidón pescando en la playa; los de Apolo conduciendo su deportivo rojo; de Dionisio sentado en el pórtico de la casa grande; Hefesto trabajando en su fragua; Deméter en uno de sus jardines y los de Atenea en la biblioteca central. En ese momento todos los dioses dejaron lo que hacían por un instante, mirando en diferentes direcciones pero todos hacia un mismo punto.

-Mmm…-cientos de kilómetros bajo tierra, el rey del inframundo desviaba su atención del presupuesto para los demonios de seguridad para mirar hacia arriba como si algo más invadiera su mente.

-¿Mi señor, ocurre algo?-Arriba del respaldo de su trono, la furia Alecto miraba confundida al dios.

- _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ -Pensó para sí mismo. Por un instante sintió como si las almas se agitaran-Alecto, ve a las Islas y revisa que todo se encuentre en orden-Aquello era extraño; por lo general las furias no iban a las Islas de los Bienaventurados, sencillamente no tenían nada que hacer allí. Sin embargo, si era una orden de su señor Hades no pensaba hacer el más mínimo cuestionamiento. Aterrizo en la loza obsidiana del palacio al tiempo que sus alas la envolvían, transformándola en un abogado de aspecto serio, en un traje negro y con portafolios.

-Es raro verlo preocuparse por algo, mi lord-Frente al trono del inframundo la figura alta y alada de Thanatos se materializo de una bruma oscura.

-Explícate…-Si su mano derecha aparecía tan de repente era porque también había sentido aquello.

-Hace un momento el titán Críos fue regresado al abismo-Informo la personificación de la muerte-Pero no fue por la mano de ningún semidiós.

-¿Y eso es importante porque…?-No comprendía el punto. ¿Un titán saliendo de la nada? ¿Siendo regresado al tártaro? ¿Qué no lo hizo un mestizo? Ninguno de esos eventos era justificante para esa tensión en el aire.

-Durante la pelea, solo por curiosidad quise revisar la lista de almas y no lo encontré…

-Es obvio que si no debía morir ahora lo hará más adelante; no me molestes con pequeñeces Thanatos.

-Mi lord, revise en toda la lista… Esa alma no aparece-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Nico, no lo hagas…

-¿N-Nico?... ¿Nico, Di Angelo?-No hubo tiempo, ni siquiera para Jason que estaba más cerca que nadie.

Ese aroma, esa cara… no había duda. No podía creerlo; su pecho comenzó a temblar y al igual sus manos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que pudo percibirlo tan claramente. Después de tanto tiempo. Aun podía reconocerlo al igual que la primera vez hacia tantos años. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de m-

-…-

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Primero ese tipo se enfrentaba solo a todos ellos. Había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Jason. Y al segundo siguiente estaba abrazando al hijo de Hades. No como si quisiera capturarlo. No como si quisiera hacerle daño. Era el tipo de abrazo que le dabas a tu mejor amigo, a tu hermano, a un hijo que no has visto en mucho, mucho, tiempo.

Todos aquellos a espaldas de Nico veían sin comprender como el extraño muchacho de cabello castaño lloraba sobre el hombro del azabache. Lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro a través de sus parpados cerrados. Su expresión, una mescla de dolor y alegría; como si no pudiera creer lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Hazel creía que tal vez Percy, quien conocía de más tiempo a su hermano, lo sabría pero su expresión eran igual que las de todos. Sencillamente era una situación demasiado extraña como para intentar comprenderla.

-P-por fin… te encontré…-Nico podía sentir las lagrimas humedecer su hombro. Aunque no comprendía el porqué; su cerebro era incapaz de imaginar o suponer alguna explicación. Aun así, por alguna razón, su pecho era invadido por un gran sentimiento de nostalgia-Valla, no has crecido mucho…

 _Continuara…_

 **Esta vez no pienso presumir (Thomas: no mucho al menos... Ese final era bastante probable junto a unos cuantos mas)**

 **¡Pero a que ninguno se esperaba esa clase de reacción! Oh Dioses como disfrute escribir esas dos últimas partes: La escena de todos los dioses y el final emotivo.**

 **¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué quiere él con Nico? ¿Realmente nadie sabe quien, o qué, es en realidad? ¿Un monstruo, un dios, otro mestizo? ¿O acaso...? ¿Es algo más? Con su aparición el mundo acaba de volverse mucho más grande ¿Como afectara su llegada a Nueva Roma? ¿Cómo reaccionara Nico? ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué clase de eventos se desencadenaran a partir de ahora?**

 **¿Dejareis un review? Mirad que los review son la base de una buena alimentación, y si no me alimento...**

 **¡ME MUERO Y ENTONCES NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR NUNCA MAS!**

 **Thomas: ¡DEJA DE GRITAR TAN DEREPENTE!**

 **Ezequiel:** _ **tú también estas gritando...**_


	5. Chapter 5

***Paz* *Silencio* *Un arbusto rodante pasa***

 **Nico: Muy bien ¬_¬, esto está muy tranquilo...**

 **Percy: por favor díganme que no soy el único al que le asusta.**

 **Todos: Ah ah.**

 **Leo: eh, ¿donde está Al-**

 **Nico: *le golpea en el estomago***

 **Percy: *le tapa la boca***

 **Jason: *le sujeta los brazos***

 **Todos: ¡No lo invoques!**

 **Thomas: No es como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma -_-U**

 **Ezequiel: *Sujetando las piernas de Leo* ¿Seguro?**

 **Christ: Eh, si, sabía que olvidaba algo. *Saca una carta*** _ **No soy un fantasma. Chicos tengo muchísimo trabajo en la Universidad, si algunos tenemos que estudiar. (Si Leo dice algo estúpido golpéalo en la cara). Por el momento dejare, y espero no arrepentirme, que Ezequiel haga la introducción. Bye bye"**_

 **Ezequiel: *Comienza a chillar y saltar de emoción por todos lados***

 **Annabeth: No se ustedes pero a mí esto me da mala espina...**

 **Thomas: ¿Tú crees? Esta cosa tiene la capacidad narrativa de un babuino.**

 **Esta cosa: ¡Eh!**

 **Annabeth: No eso, que Alex no este aquí. Nunca hace sus tareas, estoy segura que está planeando algo...**

 **Todos: Pájaro de mal agüero...**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _¿Quién eres tú?"_

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Si alguien podía responder a aquella interrogante, Nico, y todos los demás, estarían encantados de escucharle. Al mismo tiempo, tras las puertas del campamento, Piper terminaba de vendar el brazo herido de un chico de cabello rojo:

-Tengo que-De inmediato quiso levantarse, con la obvia intención de regresar a la batalla pero la mano firme de la cherokee lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo.

-Tú te quedas a descansar-En momentos así en verdad apreciaba el don de su vos. Miro a su alrededor, todos los heridos estaban en sus camillas mientras algunos de sus compañeros ilesos les ayudaban; como ya todos estaban bien tomo su daga y se la ato a la cintura-¡Escuchen!-Dijo antes de salir, empleando todo su encanto vocal en cada palabra-Los heridos se quedaran aquí. El resto ayúdelos.

Todos en la enfermería asintieron con una suave sonrisa, algunos se acomodaron mejor en sus camillas, una de las enfermeras le agradeció con la mirada y le deseo suerte. La chica asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, rezando a los dioses porque todos estuvieran bien. Aunque todo el camino estuvo muy tranquilo, todo ese silencio le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Se obligo a ir aun más rápido. Cuando llego a la entrada se detuvo, jadeando pero aliviada de ver a los romanos en línea defendiendo.

-¡Frank!-En cuanto lo vio al frente de la línea se apresuro a atravesar a los legionarios y se coloco a su lado-¿Qué ha pasado?-Ya le preguntaría después en qué momento había llegado.

-N-no lo sé. Míralo tu misma-Sorprendida por una respuesta tan vaga, la hija de Afrodita miro en la misma dirección que todos.

-¿Ese es Nico?-Desde su punto de vista si era algo extraño que alguien estuviera abrazando al hijo de Hades y llorando al mismo tiempo, es decir, desde donde estaba podía escucharlo. Además, quien lagrimeaba era el mismo chico que habían estado intentando interrogar antes. Ahora comenzaba a hacerse una idea de porque todos estaban tan pasmados.

Nico, especialmente. Pero ya comenzaba a superar la sorpresa y ahora quería respuestas.

-Oye…-Pero, no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con alguien que no conocía y que además lloraba en su hombro. Normalmente ya le habría pateado lejos, pero esa extraña nostalgia se lo impedía-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

-Sniff… Perdona-Finalmente se vio libre del abrazo. Aunque no del todo. Esas garras se mantuvieron sujetándolo, temblorosas, de los hombros. Como si temiera que al soltarle fuera a desvanecerse en el aire-Es que, en verdad no puedo creer que seas tú-Además que su expresión era extraña: tenía una sonrisa tan grande que sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, y aun tenía un par de pequeña lagrimas asomando-Finalmente te encontré…

Ahí estaba otra vez, ¿ese tipo había estado buscándolo? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba respuestas y no las conseguiría si se quedaba solo pensando intentando adivinar:

-¿Pero quién eres tú?-Y lo mejor era empezar por la mas básica. Al diablo con el tacto y la sutileza.

-Hahaha…-Por un instante pensó que el ojioscuro bromeaba, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así-Vamos Nico, soy yo… Soy, Steit, ¿n-no me recuerdas?-Lentamente la sonrisa se desvaneció de su expresión. Nico pudo sentir las manos tensarse en sus hombros-Nico…

-Lo siento, pero no te conozco-

-E-está bien…-Dijo mientras se erguía. Las escamas de sus brazos comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que volvió a tener manos humanas; se limpio la cara y mostro una pequeña sonrisa-Es normal, creo…. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Oye-El hijo de Júpiter se coloco junto a Nico-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De dónde conoces a Nico?

-Espera Jason-Intervino la hija de Plutón, parándose junto a Steit-Primero deberíamos calmar a todos-De inmediato Frank también se ubico junto a su novia:

-Hazel tiene razón; así no podremos escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

-Valla gracias-Intervino el castaño palmeando las espaldas de ambos-Y pensar que hace un momento querían matar… me-De repente Steit comenzó a olfatear el aire otra vez, esta vez en dirección a Hazel-Oe, tú… Hueles como Nico.

-Eh, si…-Tener a un chico mayor olfateándola era bastante incomodo-S-Soy su hermana.

-¿D-de verdad? Pero, no, tú no eres Bianca-

-¿B-Bianca?-La sola mención de ese nombre fue suficiente para que Percy comenzara a creerle a ese sujeto-¿Cómo-

-¡Bianca!-Salto. Esta vez la expresión del castaño se ilumino mientras volvía a tomar a Nico por los hombros-Estoy seguro de que ella si me recuera, me extraña que no te hablara de mi, y tu madre-

-Oye-

-Bianca y mamá murieron-Nico se adelanto a lo que fuera a decir Percy. Tal vez fue porque quería que todos dejaran de sentir lástima por él; o porque no sentía que nadie más a parte él tuviera el derecho a decirlo… O tal vez porque sentía que debía ser él quien se lo dijera. Ese chico, Steit, hablaba de su familia con tanta confianza, con una naturalidad tan real.

-Bianca…-Lentamente vieron como el color abandonaba su rostro-María… Ellas…-Antes de que alguien dijera algo mas sus piernas fallaron; cayó de rodillas y las lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro. El mismo muchacho que había acabado con un titán y enfrentado solo a una legión romana, estaba tirado, arrodilladlo en el suelo llorando como un simple infante con el rostro apuntando al cielo. Con un lagrimal en medio de jadeos y gemidos de dolor.

-Venga, tranquilo…-A su lado Frank y Hazel intentaron calmarlo con algunas palmadas. Pero el castaño estaba muy ensimismado en su llanto; el canadiense se fijo en que algunos legionarios comenzaban a acercarse con uno que otro paso dudoso-¡Todos regresen a sus barracas!

-¿Frank, que haces?-Reina se adelanto a preguntar en vos baja.

-Reina no puedo dejar que ataquen a alguien en este estado…-Respondió mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros-Tal vez no lo veas así, pero no creo que sea peligroso. Llevémoslo adentro a que se calme, entonces podrá explicarnos todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo…-Le apoyo Hazel. Entre los dos lo ayudaron a ponerse otra vez de pie, aunque aún seguía llorando con sus ojos firmemente cerrados-Reina, por favor.

-…-La pretora solo lo pensó un momento-¿Qué no oyeron?-Pregunto girándose hacia los romanos-¡Su pretor les dio una orden directa!-Frank podía infundir respeto en sus soldados; pero el miedo, ese se lo dejaba a Reina. Simplemente a ella se le daba mejor. Todos los legionarios recogieron sus armas y comenzaron a regresar al interior del campamento.

-Venga…-Steit seguía llorando desconsoladamente, pero al menos pudo caminar ayudado por Frank. Junto a ellos iban Jason y Percy; el primero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las preguntas sin respuesta que rodeaban a ese misterioso chico. Y si podía obtenerlas por la paz, mejor. Aunque personalmente no le inspiraba confianza; era una persona, si es que eso era, muy cambiante pero considero que escuchar lo que tuviera que decir era lo mejor para Nico.

Cerrando la comitiva iba el hijo de Hades; las preguntas zumbaban en su cabeza mientras intentaba exprimir su cerebro. Estaba seguro de que el rostro de ese tal Steit le sonaba de algo; aunque era apenas vagamente familiar. No quería adelantarse a los hechos, nunca lo hacía. Solo se limito a rezar porque todo terminara bien; no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ya estamos…-Ya que aquel era un asunto que se aproximaba mas a la índole personal, en lugar de llevar a Steit al Principa, lo llevaron al apartamento del pretor en la ciudad; aun con todo y las quejas de Término. Aunque no era muy grande, tenía el suficiente espacio para que los seis pudieran reunirse en la sala del comedor.

-Sniff…-El misterioso muchacho se sentó y dejo caer sobre la mesa. Su respiración aun temblaba y jadeaba entre lágrimas, pero ya se había calmado bastante. Frank le puso un vaso de agua al frente-Sniff… Gracias…-Silenciosamente todos se sentaron a la mesa y guardaron silencio.

-¿De dónde conoces a Nico?-Era difícil creer lo contrario después de esa escena; pero Jason siempre prefería ser muy cauteloso.

-Lo ciento, Nico…-Pero su pregunta fue ignorada. El chico le hablo directamente al menor, que estaba sentado al extremo opuesto-En verdad, perdóname.

-No fue culpa de nadie lo que paso-Respondió el azabache, con la miraba baja y amargura en su voz.

-No habría pasado si yo hubiera podido mantener mí promesa. Hace años que me resigne a encontrarte siendo un anciano. Que seño´ María ya habría fallecido, y tal vez Bianca también. Pero, cuando vi que aun eres tan joven, me emocione tanto que… Yo… pensé que ellas también-

-¿De qué hablas?-Todos los demás solo se limitaban a escuchar en silencio. Después de ignorar a Jason, era obvio que el castaño solo hablaría con Nico-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre?-Percy también se hacia esa pregunta. Cuando él conoció a Nico, hacia solo tres años, ni siquiera él o Bianca recordaban el nombre de su madre-¿Cuándo me conociste? No te recuerdo del Westover Hall, y estoy seguro de que nunca te he visto-¿Entonces porque se sentía tan nostálgico?

-¿Qué es el Guestober Jal?-Pregunto confundido el castaño.

-El internado en donde Bianca y yo estudiábamos, antes de irnos y de que…-Prefirió omitir el "antes de la muerte de Bianca"-Apenas si estudiamos allí un año, lo dejamos hace casi tres. Si te hubiera conocido entonces te recordaría.

-Nico, yo te conozco desde mucho antes-Intervino el castaño.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-Salto Jason de inmediato-Nico estuvo atrapado en-

-En un lugar donde el tiempo no corre y las personas no se van-Atajo el muchacho-Lo sé, fue allí donde pude captar su olor y seguirlo hasta aquí.

-¿El casino Lotus?-De repente Frank recordó la noticia que había leído antes en el taxi. ¿Acaso-

-Creo que así se llamaba-Dijo Steit-No estoy seguro, en cuanto me di cuenta que Nico había estado atrapado allí lo hice estallar-La naturalidad con la que lo dijo. Frank se cuestiono si había juzgado correctamente a esa persona al pensar que no era un peligro. Y a juzgar por las miradas de sus compañeras romanas, ellas también.

-¡Déjate de estupideces!-Nico se sobresalto cuando la mano de Reina azoto la meza en dirección del castaño-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado buscando a Nico? ¿Y por qué?

-Conozco a Nico desde que era un bebe-Explico el castaño con convicción-He estado buscándolo desde que él y su familia desaparecieron hace setenta y tres años…

Escuchar tal declaración hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrió. Nico especialmente. Ese tipo, ese tal Steit estaba diciendo que lo conocía desde que era bebe, eso era absurdo. Imposible. Y aun así su intuición le decía lo contrario.

-Oye oye espera, más despacio-Percy y Hazel también se habían adelanto; la sureña particularmente sorprendida. Ella conocía solo la historia de Nico desde el internado militar. Lo poco que sabía de su pasado antes de eso eran solo datos vagos-¿Dices que tienes más de setenta?

-Espera Percy…-Intervino Hazel poniendo su mano en el brazo del hijo de Poseidón-Nico también es mayor de lo que parece, y yo tampoco soy de esta época-Fue argumento tenia bases lógicas, nadie podía rebatirle.

-Aun así-Esta vez Reina también se unió a la conversación-Sus palabras son difíciles de creer. Entiendo que nos salvo de Críos, pero eso no significa que vallamos a aceptarlo.

-No necesito que me "acepten"-Dijo Steit-Si Nico está aquí yo me quedare.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Tiene que ver con esa promesa?-Nico hablo antes de que Reina desenvainara su arma.

-No. Esa promesa… Los detalles no importan; pero cuando tenías cinco años te prometí que siempre protegería a tu madre y a tu hermana, así como siempre te protegeré a ti-Al mismo tiempo que hablaba se levanto, dejando su silla y, rodeando la mesa, camino hacia Nico

-Espera un mo...-Jason definitivamente no confiaba en ese sujeto. Pero cuando lo encaro desapareció y apareció a su espalda-… mento.

-Perdón por no haber estado a tu lado; por culpa de eso sufriste todo este tiempo-

-¿Qué, haces?-Nico también se había levantado con la intención de encarar a ese muchacho. Pero apenas estuvieron a un paso, el misterioso castaño se inclino sobre una rodilla y una mano. En una reverencia digna de un rey-Oye-

-Nico, por favor, déjame volver a ocupar mi lugar-Dijo con su cabeza inclinada-A ti es a donde pertenezco…

Todos observaban atónitos la escena, algunos incluso se miraban entre ellos intentando saber si alguno comprendía algo; pero sencillamente, sentían como si no debieran estar ahí.

-¿A-a… mi?-Ahí estaba de nuevo esa nostalgia. No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, era, como un dejavu-¿Pero, que eres…?-Si ya sabía su nombre, y habiendo visto de lo que era capaz, aquella era la siguiente cuestión importante. Además, dependiendo de su respuesta, su afirmación anterior acerca de pertenecerle podría perder, o ganar, más importancia.

-Eso es fácil-Finalmente levanto el rostro y miro directamente a Nico-Yo…

Los sueños de un mestizo jamás eran al azar. Tal vez era su sangre divina, o un acto de piedad de las moiras queriendo advertirles, o sus mismos instintos queriendo mantenerlos siempre alerta. Pero siempre tenían algún trasfondo, y según se le interpretara podría ser un aviso de un futuro inminente; de algo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; o incluso un mensaje de auxilio. Todo semidiós que conociera su origen divino podía dar fe que a veces podía llegar a ser muy útil, pero…

Percy había tenido pesadillas cuando Cronos intentaba enfrentar a Poseidón y a Zeus entre ellos; cuando perdió su memoria a manos de la reina de los dioses, Jason siempre soñaba con la diosa ofreciendo devolvérsela; Gea usaba los sueños de Piper para amenazarla con matar a su padre si no traicionaba a sus compañeros; Nico aun batallaba con los recuerdos de sus pesadillas cuando llego al campamento mestizo, aquellas que le advertían de la muerte de Bianca.

… sencillamente, siempre se trataba de una experiencia desagradable.

Pero esta vez, cuando Nico reconoció esos ojos bicolores brillando junto con una mirada y una sonrisa que destilaban fervor y confianza; dedicados entera y únicamente a él, no podía decidir entre ninguno de esos dos extremos.

-… soy tu perro guardián.

Continuara…

 **¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Nico aceptara a su perro guardián? ¿Jason y Reyna confiaran en Steit? ¿Qué significa aquel extraño nombre? ¿De dónde proviene? ¿Matara Annabeth a Steit? ¿U obligara a su novio a lavar sus calcetines? ¿Que conexión tienen Frank y Steit? ¿Cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del misterioso visitante? ¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Una tormenta retenida por un débil muro? ¿Cuál es la historia que se oculta tras aquellos ojos bicolores? ¿Qué papel jugaran los dioses en esta historia? ¿Seguirían tratando mi nombre como si fuera alguna clase de demonio? ¿Qué historia contara Steit? La invasión de Críos, fue solo una casualidad... ¿O estaba planeado?**

 **Thomas: ¿Y eso?**

 **Christ: Anexo un par de hojas para las preguntas del final...**

 **Annabeth: *cepillándose la boca con jabón***

 **Steit: ahhhh ¿verdad que no es bonito?**

 **Percy: Eh, dejando de lado eso, ya en serio, ¿en donde esta Alex?**

 **Jason: ¿alguien ha visto mi tarjeta de crédito?**

 ***Rayos y música tétrica de fondo***

 ***Todos miran a Christ***

 **Christ: *equipo de sonido en mano* También envió su banda sonora... Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo...**

 ***Cri cri cri cri***

 **Todos: ¡Al bunker!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola mis amores!... Ok eso sonó horrible (Thomas: denos un momento mientras lo abofeteamos)**

 ***Una par de golpes en la cara después***

 **¡EY! ¿A poco creyeron que los dejaría sin actualización en navidad? Por favor que ni siquiera yo soy tan descorazonado (Ezequiel: Lo eres/ Yo: ¡Bueno pues no esta vez!)**

 **Lo que pasa es que la TESIS en serio me tiene sujeto del cuello y apenas si he podido hacer algo más que no sea leer la pinche constitución (Thomas: *nauseas*) ¡Y que Ni siquiera pude hacer un especial de Navidad como el año pasado! (Christ: el año pasado hiciste tres/Yo: detalles detalles...)**

 **Pero en fin, un poquito tarde pero seguro ¡les traigo las respectivas actualizaciones!**

 **Y en aire de las festividades, os invito a aprovechar vuestras vacaciones y dejar muchos muchos (Thomas: es en serio.../Ezequiel y Christ: ¡MUCHOS!) pero en serio ¡muchos Reviews! (Yo: en serio chicos, estoy algo retrasado con mi TESIS, necesito saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo los fics ¿sí?)**

 **Ahora... Haciendo uso de mi tradicional resumen pre-actualización, veamos donde nos quedamos la última vez:**

 **Percy: en Jason todo amargado.**

 **Jason: ¡Jackson, hijo de-**

 **Annabeth: *Le tapa la boca a Jason* ¡Poseidón! Gracias. Nos quedamos todos reunidos en la sala viendo a "Steit" reverenciando a Nico.**

 **Piper: Leo haría una broma respecto a eso...**

 **Ezequiel: Ah no te preocupes linda, Leo va a- *Dardo K.O. al cuello***

 **Christ: *Rifle en mano* Woh, eso estuvo cerca.**

 **Thomas: *Arrastrando a Ezequiel de los pies* ¡Vamos al capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Preocupaciones, Sueño y Desconfianza"_

Obviamente escuchar a una "persona", a falta de palabra mejor, llamarse a sí misma el "perro guardián" de alguien era un poco extraño. Pero rápidamente podía interpretarse como una lealtad absoluta hacía ese alguien; o el lugar auto impuesto por un vasallo muy leal. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de ese "muchacho", ese tal Steit, era obvio que el titulo se le ajustaba demasiado bien. La reverencia que hacia ante Nico era prueba de ello. Pero obviamente, Jason no se tragaba ese cuento:

-Di la verdad-Demando Jason mientras presionaba la hoja de oro imperial de su spatha en el cuello de ese chico por la espalda-No eres humano. No esperes que creamos tus mentiras.

-Claro que no soy humano-Steit ni siquiera se molesto por tener un arma apuntando a su yugular, aunque su tono era estoico-Por eso pueden estar seguros de mis palabras.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Además, tú tampoco eres humano. Ninguno de ustedes lo es.

-Si somos humanos-

-"Parecen" humanos-Atajo antes de que Piper siguiera, haciendo especial énfasis en la primera palabra-¿A poco creen que lo son?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-Inquirió una desafiante hija de Bellona-¿Qué seamos humanos?

-¡Que no lo son!-Repitió exaltado mientras se ponía de pie. Jason en ningún momento retiro su arma-Pero que necedad, ¿por qué insisten? No lo entiendo. Y antes que pregunten como lo sé, es simple…-Agrego pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nico y apoyando su peso en él. Fácilmente le llevaba veinte centímetros de ventaja en estatura y el hijo de Hades pudo sentir su elevada temperatura-Si lo fueran ya los habría matado-El ruido de todas las sillas corriéndose hacia atrás lleno la habitación. La forma en la que ese tipo hablaba. Sus ojos, la naturalidad con la que lo decía. Como si hablara del clima. Era alguien peligroso. No podían dejar que-

-¿Hablas en serio?-Incluso Nico pensaba que ese chico que lo abrazaba por los hombros era peligroso. Pero, aun estando en una posición tan vulnerable, no se sentía asustado, ni tenso en lo más mínimo. Cuando Steit le respondió, esos ojos bicolor no denotaban ninguna agresividad.

-Odio a los seres humanos más que a nada en este mundo. No es algo que quiera ocultar-Dijo sin el más mínimo atisbo de duda; incluso lucia una pequeña sonrisa ladina-Los detesto, su solo olor me repugna.

-Dices que solo parecemos humanos-Inquirió Nico zafándose de su agarre-Y en cierta forma tienes razón, solo somos mitad humanos…-Conforme hablaba Steit asentía con la cabeza-¿Pero qué hay de ti?, tu también pareces humano.

-Hay humanos que odian a otros humanos ¿no?-Rebatió el pelinegro-"No todos los lobos están hechos para la manada" Es algo natural, aunque los animales sean de la misma especie no siempre se llevaran bien.

-Solo te estás excusando-Intervino Reina con su estoica neutralidad-Al final sigues siendo medio humano.

-Solo mantengo esta forma porque pensé que Nico estaría más acostumbrado a ella-Respondió con sencillez a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Era obvio que no se trataba de algo que le turbara.

-¿Puedes cambiar de forma?-Esta vez fue Frank quien se aventuro a preguntar algo. Aun temeroso de lo todo lo que no sabían de Steit, pero sin poder evitar aquel sentimiento de curiosidad.

-Sí, igual que tú-Agrego Steit con un pequeño guiño.

-Perdona lo de antes-Se disculpo el canadiense, con las orejas un poco rojas, y recordando como antes le había golpeado con sus zarpas. Pero Steit, en lugar de molestarse o hacer un comentario sarcástico solo le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano. Frank se fijo un poco más atento y vio que sus heridas estaban cerradas-¿Eres un cambia formas?

-Algo así…-Respondió llevándose la mano a la nuca-He conocido a otros como tú, solíamos festejar mucho. Podría decirse que su raza desciende de la mía.

-¿Raza?-Inquirió Nico. Entonces Steit volvió a mirarle, con aquellos ojos bicolores y esa media sonrisa que le hacían sentir tan extraño. Tan cálido.

-Cuando eras pequeño siempre te contaba historias antes de dormir-Comento el misterioso chico. Haciendo sentir un poco apenado al hijo de Hades en el proceso-Tal vez no las recuerdas, fue hace tanto…

-Podrías contarlas de nuevo…-Sugirió Nico, haciendo que Jason y Reina le gritaran con la mirada preguntándole en que estaba pensando. Y, aunque los estimaba mucho, ese asunto solo era decisión suya-¿Puedes?

-Pero por supuesto-Steit lucio una gran sonrisa-Incluso a tu madre le gustaba escucharlas.

-También quisiera oír-Se aventuro a preguntar Hazel-¿Puedo?

-¡Claro!-Para ser alguien que odiaba a las personas, en ese momento no parecía ser cierto. Era un presencia sumamente amable y dócil-No me importa que escuches. Después de todo eres la hermanita de mi Nico.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas embarazosas?-Rogo Nico con las orejas coloradas.

-También quiero escuchar esto-Se auto invito Jason. Y a juzgar por las miradas de los demás, ellos también pensaban hacerlo.

-¿Eh? De pequeño te gustaba que te dijera todo lo importante que eres para mí-Pero Steit ni siquiera les hacía caso. Parecía más concentrado en avergonzar aun más a Nico-Eras tan consentido, igual que un cachorrito.

-¡Gahhh! ¡Olvídalo! No quiero saber nada-A pesar de su aparente molestia mientras salían del apartamento, el muchacho que se hacía llamar su perro guardián no paraba de reírse a carcajadas mientras caminaba tras él. Jason, Reyna y Percy fueron los últimos en quedar en la estancia.

-¿Qué opinan?

-No confió en él-Respondió de inmediato el hijo de Júpiter. Cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido, gran parte de él se sentía alerta con respecto a su extraño visitante.

-Nico lo hace; un poco al menos-Respondió Percy. En cuanto lo hizo Jason lo miro ceñudo agrego-Si no, mira cómo se comporta con él. A cualquier otra persona le habría lanzado un zombi encima.

-Tiene razón-Accedió Reyna cruzada de brazos-Aun así…-Se tomo unos segundos para meditar-Démosle el beneficio de la duda, por el momento. Y escuchemos lo que tenga que decir. Después decidiremos qué hacer con él.

-Nos ignoro durante todo el rato-Acoto Percy-Dudo que le importe…

-¿Jackson podrías tomarte esto en serio?-Pregunto enojado el rubio.

-Lo hago-Aclaro el hijo de Poseidón, listo para discutir-¡También me preocupa Nico! Pero sabes tan bien como yo que él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Y, por si lo olvidaste, Steit le salvo el trasero hace rato.

-¿Ahora lo llamas por su nombre? ¡Es que eres idiota o-

-¡Basta los dos!-Les silencio Reyna, apenas levantando la voz-Ambos tienen parte de razón. Pero sabemos muy poco como para tomar una postura de inmediato. Además estoy preocupada por algo más...

Mientras Percy y Jason se miraban confundidos entre ellos, la pretora se llevaba la mano al mentón pensativa. Afuera, Steit caminaba detrás de Nico. El primero con una sonrisa picara y el segundo con una expresión agria en su rostro. Junto a ellos, a modo de espectadores, iban también Frank, Piper y Hazel. Esta última no paraba de pensar en lo extraño que se sentía conocer a alguien que tratara con tanta confianza a su hermano. Aunque Nico había comenzado a abrirse un poco más a las personas, aun era algo arisco en su trato con ellas.

- _"Pero con este chico… Es tan diferente"_ -Pensaba a su vez la hija de Afrodita. En cierta forma, era como si pudiera sentir cierta química entre ellos. Aunque no era tan cercana a Nico como lo eran Jason o Reyna, podía saber que era un chico con todo un mundo oculto en su pecho.

-Seguramente tus amigos querrán escuchar también…-Decía Steit mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Frank. Realmente era más amistoso de lo que parecía-Creo que será mejor que también vaya a desatar a esa chica.

-¿Qué chica?-Inquirió Piper.

Claro que cuando llegaron al Principia no hizo falta más explicación: encontraron a Annabeth. Amarrada a la misma silla a la que habían amarrado antes al intruso estaba la hija de atenea. Pataleando y refunfuñando, con el calcetín de Percy amordazándola igual que a Steit antes:

-¡Lo matare!-Hicieron falta su novio y dos pretores para evitar que desollara al chico que, muy infantilmente, se ocultaba tras Hazel mientras le sacaba la lengua. Internamente Percy encontraba toda la situación algo divertida, pero apreciaba demasiado su vida como para decirlo en voz alta. Reyna se tomo unos momentos para contar y explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde Críos hasta la revelación de Steit-Jmm...-Todos los que la conocían sabían que eso significaba algo así como "-Suena interesante, pero no pienso admitirlo".

- _"Al final han venido todos"_ -Pensó Nico mientras veía a todos sus compañeros. Sabía que sus razones para querer escuchar tenían mucho peso, y estaba seguro que de estar en su lugar el también querría saber. Pero, en el fondo, algo le decía que no les incumbía. Que era algo personal. Algo que solo él debía escuchar. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, de pensar en correr a personas que se habían ganado su respeto y, un poco de su afecto, no podía-

-Oye, si quieres podemos hablar en otro lugar-Le ofreció Steit en susurros-Esta bien-Nico le miro sorprendido: acababa de adivinar sus pensamientos. Steit solo le dedico una mirada sutil, sorprendentemente tranquilizadora y el hijo de Hades pudo pensar con cabeza fría-Vale, como tú quieras.

-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió Hazel. Todos estaban sentados a la gran mesa del Principia y esperando.

-Nada, es solo que... Ahhh...-Steit fue quien respondió, estirándose y bostezando-Estoy muy cansando, fue un laaaargo viaje, y apenas he dormido, ¿les importa si...-Ni siquiera termino su frase. Solo cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en ellos, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a roncar levemente, dejando a los demás con una mueca estupefacta en la cara. Jason y Annabeth parecía más molestos; Reyna se veía un poco ofendida; Frank, Hazel y Piper no sabían que pensar; y Percy, él era el único que parecía divertido con toda aquella situación. Que incluso Nico estaba apenado, un poco.

-¡Eh! No se puede dormir aquí-Salto de inmediato Jason, parecía listo para lanzarle algo a la cabeza.

-Venga, no seas cruel Grace-Dijo el hijo de Poseidón-Creo que el chico se gano un descanso.

-¡Esto no es un chiste Jackson!

-Vamos chicos no discutan-Ya que Reyna no estaba de humor para seguir deteniendo las peleas entre aquellos dos le pidió silenciosamente con la mirada a Piper que intercediera entre aquellos dos-Percy tiene razón, no podemos obligarlo a que se quede despierto.

-Es normal que este exhausto-Coincidió Hazel-Peleo con un titán.

-Y con media legión-Acoto el rubio.

-Creo que esto no esta tan mal-Por su parte Annabeth hablo por primera vez en todo el rato-Podemos aprovechar el tiempo para organizar a todos y evaluar los daños de la pelea-Analizo, ganándose una silenciosa aprobación de los pretores-También será bueno para enfriar la cabeza. Y, sí, me incluyo...-Agrego al ver la mirada socarrona de su novio.

-Puedo volver a la enfermería-Sugirió Piper-Había muchos heridos.

-Y tenemos que supervisar la reparación de las puertas-Acoto Frank.

-Entonces hagamos eso-Hablo finalmente la pretora-Annabeth y Hazel, quiero que me acompañen a revisar el túnel. Tenemos que averiguar cómo entraron-Sentencio, refiriéndose tanto a Críos como a Steit.

-Yo me encargare de las reparaciones-Prosiguió Frank-De paso enviare a Término a revisar todas las fronteras.

-¿Y qué haremos con él?-Pregunto el Pontifex Maximus refiriéndose a muchacho durmiente-No pienso dejarlo solo, sugiero mandarlo a prisión mientras tanto.

-La legendaria hospitalidad Romana, creí que era solo una leyenda-Comento sarcástico Percy, haciendo que los nudillos del hijo de Júpiter chispearan un poco-Hermano relájate. Enviarlo a prisión es algo exagerado.

-Puede descansar en las barracas de la quinta-Sugirió Hazel-Nico y Percy pueden vigilarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Concordó Frank. De paso levantándose apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

-También lo vigilare-

-No, tú tienes que llamar a Quirón en el campamento mestizo-Mando Reyna-Dile lo que ha pasado aquí, si sabe algo o si los dioses han hablado.

-Entonces eso lo resuelve todo.

Cinco minutos después estaban todos ya de camino a sus respectivos deberes. Y por la Vía Principal iban Nico y Percy, el segundo llevando en su espalda a Steit, quien seguía profundamente dormido con su cabeza sobre el hombro del hijo de Poseidón. A su lado Nico caminaba despacio, con la extraña capa de piel de Steit en las manos y una expresión contrariada en el rostro. El ojiverde le miraba de reojo, suponiendo acertadamente los pensamientos del hijo de Hades:

-Oye, si empieza a babearme la camisa lo arrastrare el resto del camino-Dijo refiriéndose a su carga. Nico le miro serio y con una ceja levantada; según el diccionario de "Caras y Gestos Di Angelo-Español" aquello significaba una pequeña risa-¿Por qué piensas tanto?

-Es útil, deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando-Respondió con sarcasmo el azabache.

-Tal vez luego-Coincidió el ojiverde-Ya en serio, ¿por qué luces tan preocupado?

-Es él-Respondió refiriéndose al muchacho en la espalda de Percy-Me pone nervioso.

-Tal vez podamos ponerle una camiseta mientras duerme-Sugirió, en referencia a que el chico no llevaba nada más encima que sus viejos y rasgados pantalones. Como premio se llevo un golpe en las costillas de Nico-Auh...-Le había sacado el aire-V-vale... Perdón...

-Jason tiene razón, no te tomas las cosas en serio.

-Vale, solo asegúrate de no decirlo frente a él-Bromeo; entonces su expresión se volvió más seria-Oye, no dejes que los demás te contagien su paranoia. Él te salvo la vida, y en el proceso nos salvo a todos. Puede que no sepamos nada de él, pero no parece un mal tipo.

-Lo sé...-Coincidió el azabache, de paso sorprendiendo a Percy-Bueno, es extraño, no lo conozco ni recuerdo haberlo visto jamás: debería desconfiar de él. Debería estar interrogándolo sobre como sabe tanto acerca de mi, de Bianca...

-Pero...

-Una parte de mí me dice que confié. Es, como cuando perdiste la memoria y comías comida azul ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Como una tristeza que te dice que eso está bien pero que también falta algo-Coincidió Percy recordando aquella vez que llego a Nueva Roma-Al menos a ti no te robo la memoria una loca diosa controladora.

Aquel era apenas un vago consuelo. Ya habían llegado a las barracas de la quinta cohorte; decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarlo al balcón del piso de arriba, así si alguien entraba no les vería. No podían olvidar que los legionarios no eran muy confiados con los extraños; y menos cuando ya antes les han atacado. Percy dejo a Steit sobre una de las hamacas, entonces él se tumbo en la de junto y se permitió suspirar:

-Y apenas es mi primer día aquí-Murmuro al aire, recordando que apenas si había llegado unas horas antes-Ni siquiera recuerdo donde están mis cosas.

-Las nuestras se quedaron en el túnel-Respondió Nico, sentándose en otra hamaca recordando también como él, Frank y Hazel las habían dejado cuando escucharon el ruido de la batalla. Hizo un gesto con la mano e invoco a un esqueleto para que fuera a buscarlas-Aff...

-¿Crees que les moleste si duermo un... poco?-Apenas si termino la pregunta cuando Percy ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. Nico le miro unos segundos, tomándose unos segundos para apreciar lo guapo que era el ojiverde. De repente el también comenzó a sentirse cansado, así que se recostó y permitió que el suave vaivén de la hamaca le relajara hasta quedar dormido. De esa forma ambos mestizos cayeron en el reino de Morfeo, uno a cada lado del misterioso muchacho que también dormía, los tres resguardados a la sombra y disfrutando de la suave brisa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Esta vez la oscuridad no resultaba tan aplastante. Nico levanto su rostro hacia la gran bóveda celeste, allí donde apenas alcanzaba a divisarse una pequeña luna creciente, apenas un delgado arco de luz plateada que iluminaba tenuemente el cielo nocturno. Junto a ella podía divisar unas cuantas estrellas, algunas más tenues o brillantes que otras. Alcanzaba a distinguir unas cuantas constelaciones, era algo que siempre le había gustado.

Pero un leve gruñido le hizo regresar la atención a la tierra. Si giro y allí mismo, en la misma pradera con unos cuantos arboles por aquí y por allá, se encontraba el gran lobo con el que había soñado antes.

-Ey...-Le saludo levemente con un gesto de la cabeza. El enorme can, bajo aquella tenue luz alcanzaba a distinguirse que su pelaje no era del todo azabache, aunque tampoco podía verse su verdadero color. Aunque sus ojos bicolores seguían refulgiendo cual luces de neón-¿Me estabas esperando?

Para su sorpresa recibió un pequeño cabeceo como respuesta. Sin temor alguno Nico se acerco y estiro su mano hasta tocar aquella fría nariz, subió por el hocico y termino frotándole la cabeza. El animal parecía disfrutar la caricia, puesto que tenia aquella expresión perruna que tanto se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Nico siguió con eso mientras paseaba la miraba por todo el lugar en busca de algo más. Pero no había nada. Así que se sentó, se sentía bien hacerlo sobre el césped fresco. No estaba seguro de que haría el perro, pero este se tumbo tras él a modo que Nico podía recostarse en su costado y seguir rascándole las orejas.

-¿Steit?-Inquirió dudoso. El can no se movió pero si dirijo su mirada e él, como si dijera: -¿ _Si_?-

Sin duda era raro, pero se sentía bien poder descansar sobre aquel pelaje cálido y suave. Estaba listo para cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del clima fresco, cuando sintió como Steit golpeaba su pierna con el hocico, llamándolo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué ocurría cuando un leve escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero no se asusto, aun cuando el can a su lado había levantado la cabeza y olfateaba el aire, sabía que no había nada cerca en aquella basta pradera. Todo parecía tranquilo. Sin embargo.

-Eso está a punto de cambiar-Pregunto hacia su guardián. Steit le miro e inclino su cabeza a un lado-¿Verdad?

 _-¿Que vas a hacer?-_ Era lo que significaba aquel gesto.

-No estoy seguro-Nico dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados-Aff, justo cuando pensaba que podría tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad-Se tomo unos segundos para respirar y entonces volvió a dirigir su mirada al can-Pero tú te quedaras aquí ¿cierto?

-¿ _Acaso lo dudas?_

No estaba seguro de porque, pero saberlo le llenaba de una sensación de seguridad. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo invadir por la calidez de aquel pelaje, la brisa del viento era suave y el arrullo le hizo sentir tan tranquilo. Continuo así por un tiempo más, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente permitiéndole ver las vigas del techo del balcón. Bostezo ligeramente mientras estiraba sus brazos:

-Extrañaba eso...-Dijo una vos a su lado. Se giro y vio a Steit sentado sobre la baranda del balcón con la espalda apoyada en la columna. Al ver la ceja interrogante de Nico agrego-Siempre que te despertabas bostezabas y estirabas los brazos, resultaba adorable cuando eras un pequeño bebé.

-¿Bebé?-Repitió el italiano-¿Exactamente cuándo nos "conocimos"?

-Tu madre estaba cerca del tercer mes, si no me equivoco-Respondió Steit llevándose la mano al mentón-Bianca tenía unos cuatro años...-Se detuvo en cuanto reparo en la expresión dolida del ojinegro-Oye, lamento hacerte sentir mal lo ciento no quería.

-No, está bien-Le corto Nico-Digo. Me alegra conocer a alguien que las recuerde, especialmente a mamá; es raro, pero, agradable.

-Puedo hablarte de ellas cuando quieras...-Ofreció Steit bajando de la baranda. Justo en ese momento apareció Percy por el marco de entrada; llevaba una bolsa de papel y varios cafés en una base de cartón.

-Oh al fin despiertas-Dijo en cuanto vio a Nico-Pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo mismo, todos nos están esperando abajo...-Mientras hablaba le extendió un café a Steit y la bolsa de papel abierta; el druida saco una magdalena y le dio una mordida-¿Quieres de mora o de fresa?

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Unas cuantas horas, no tenía corazón para despertarte-Respondió Steit dando un trago a su café. Nico tomo también una magdalena, no había notado lo hambriento que estaba hasta que solo le quedaron las migajas.

-Los demás nos están esperando-Dijo Percy luego de acabar sus dos panecillos-Están ansiosos por saber algo de ti...-Agrego refiriéndose al perro guardián de Nico.

-Valla es un alago-Respondió con una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con su café-Pero no hablaremos en ese feo salón, es demasiado humano para mi gusto.

Quince minutos después todo el grupo de ex-tripulantes del Argo II estaban reunidos sobre una de las colinas Berkeley que rodeaban el campamento Júpiter. Resguardados del incandescente sol de California bajo las sombras de los árboles y atentos esperando pacientemente. Jason llevaba su spatha al cinto, aun cuando todos sabían que podía transformarla en una moneda. Steit camino hasta un árbol y se sentó en sus raíces:

-Esto tomara tiempo, podrían sentarse-Sugirió, aunque solo Percy y Nico hicieron caso a la propuesta-Ok, eh... ¿Por donde debería comenzar?

-¿Que tal por "qué" eres?-Sugirió el hijo de Júpiter, ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, ¿que fue eso que hiciste con el fuego? ¿Y cuando tus manos se convirtieron en esas... garras? ¿Cómo es que los cambia formas descienden de ti?

-Ok, muchas preguntas-Corto antes de que fueran demasiadas-Por suerte todas tienen la misma respuesta: Mi nombre es Steit Leidolf, y soy el último druida.

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Vamos chicos y chicas, sé que se mueren por dejar sus reviews.**

 **Una vez más: Perdón por haber demorado, tendremos para el 20 de Enero nuestros nuevos capítulos sin falta.**

 **Thomas: eso si la TESIS nos deja...**

 **Ahora vallamos con las usuales preguntas para mantener la tención al máximo:**

 **¿El siguiente capitulo será un recuerdo prolongado? ¿Qué clase de historia podremos esperar de Steit? ¿Qué significa su nombre? ¿Qué es un Druida? ¿Es realmente el último? ¿Jason seguirá desconfiando de él? ¿Percy aprenderá a tomarse las cosas con seriedad? ¿De qué está hecha la capa de Steit? ¿Qué es ese "algo mas" que tiene preocupada a Reyna? ¿Y el sueño de Nico? ¿Qué significa?**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡FELIZ AÑO MIS AMORES!**

 **Estamos a día 20 y ya todos saben lo que eso significa: ¡Día de actualizaciones!**

 **Thomas: aunque aun no tengo idea de cuánto tarda una actualización en estar pública.**

 **Yo: venga no empecemos con detalles molestos. ¡Es la primera actualización del año!**

 **Ezequiel: además también es el cumpleaños de una adorable lectora que siempre dejaba su review, fielmente, en cada capítulo.**

 **Yo: esta línea no debe ser interpretada como una jugarreta para recibir reviews. Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.**

 **Thomas: ahora, regresando al fic en cuestión... ¿Dónde nos quedamos? ¡Cierto! Finalmente se supo que Steit es un druida, y como es la costumbre ahí acabo el capitulo. Hoy descubriremos que es un druida, al menos dentro del contexto de esta historia, tendremos algo de acción y al final... Bueno, será mejor que lo descubran por su cuenta...**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Enfrentamiento Inesperado-¿El Senado Toma una Decisión?"_

Era una soleada tarde de verano, los chicos estaban reunidos en una de las colinas de Berkeley desde donde podían ver los campos de Marte y una parte del campamento. Por suerte podían refugiarse del incandescente sol de California bajo la sombra de unos pocos árboles; Steit estaba sentado al pie de uno, frente a él estaban Nico, Percy, Piper, Hazel y Frank, sentados en las raíces un gran secoya. De pie y con su espalda apoyada en el tronco Jason vigilaba como un halcón al de ojos bicolores.

-... mi nombre es Steit Leidolf, y soy el último druida-Se presento Steit, dando una respuesta general a las muchas interrogantes acerca de él.

-¿Disculpa?-La primera en reaccionar, velos y sagas, fue Annabeth, de pie tras los demás.

-Supongo que no saben lo que es un druida...

-Eran los hombres de autoridad en las antiguas culturas celtas y galos; cumplían las funciones de sacerdote, profesores o jueces-Atajo la hija de Atenea con suficiencia-Se todo sobre el tema.

-Supongo que no querrás saber que estas equivocada-Sugirió Steit con una sonrisa socarrona-Porque lo estas. Y bastante. Mucho. En serio, muy lejos de la verdad.

-Ok ya quedo claro-Atajo Percy antes de que su novia sacara algo afilado-Podrías explicar entonces, que eres...

-Bueno todo comienza en el continente del este, al norte; muy al norte. En las montañas, para ser más precisos. Nuestra familia era bastante grande: mi madre, Elsa, mi padre Rasmus, también tenía dos hermanos, Krist y Leki, yo era el del medio...-Mientras hablaba, Nico podía ver un brillante destello de nostalgia en los ojos verde y azul de su perro guardián. De alguna forma, sabía que aquella era su misma mirada cada vez que recordaba a Bianca; o cuando Frank pensaba en su madre y su abuela. Todos podían identificarse con aquel sentimiento.

-¿Tenias hermanos?-Inquirió Hazel con una genuina mirada de curiosidad.

-Si, Leki era la mayor; le encantaba la canela, cosa que nunca entendí-Agrego con una sonrisa-Yo la detesto. Pero siempre le decía en donde podía encontrar mucha. Por otro lado, Krist. Mi hermanito menor-Agrego con una media sonrisa-Cielos, debieron verlo. Su pelaje era tan blanco como el de mamá. Le encantaba esconderse entre la nieve en invierno y siempre íbamos a pescar, si el rio no estaba congelado...

-Suena divertido, pero te estás desviando del tema-Intervino Jason, ganándose una acida mirada de por parte de su novia y de Percy.

-Cierto. Veamos, los druidas somos...-Entrelazo sus manos y puso los índices contra sus labios mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas-La voluntad de la naturaleza. Es lo que papá siempre decía al menos...-Le dijo a Nico guiñándole un ojo a la vez que recogía una piña de secoya del suelo.

-¿Eso qué significa...?-Pero no hubo necesidad de una respuesta. Todos vieron como de aquella piña brotaba un pequeño brote, verde y tierno, su tallo se elevo suavemente con un par de hojas y las pequeñas raíces se enrollaban en los dedos del druida cual pequeñas serpientes alvinas.

-Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer así-Dijo Steit mientras sembraba el brote a su lado-Leki podía hacer crecer un pino en un día, y papá... era increíble-Se tomo un momento para mirar al cielo. Todos le siguieron mirando, expectantes, esperando a que continuara pero el sujeto simplemente parecía inmerso en sus recuerdos.

-¿Y, tú en que eres bueno?-Inquirió Percy, dudoso de si le escuchaba. Pero lo hacía. Steit le miro fijamente, con aquellos ojos bicolores que parecían brillar, una tenue media sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios y un par de orejas perrunas asomando bajo su pelo-¡Wouh!-¡Tenia orejas de perro!

-Nunca me canso de eso-Al hablar pudieron ver que también sus dientes habían cambiado, y sus caninos eran bastante grandes-Los druidas existimos para proteger-Dijo de repente con un tono más serio-Nacemos ligados a un aspecto de la naturaleza y cuidamos de ella.

-¿Son hijos de Pan?-Inquirió de repente Annabeth.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto levantando una oreja y doblando la otra.

-Pan, el dios de lo salvaje-Explico Nico, recordando aquella vez en el laberinto de Dédalo cuando conocieron al viejo sátiro-Todo eso, tu poder, es igual a él.

-Conozco a Pan-Respondió Steit-O lo conocía al menos-Agrego con su ceño fruncido-Era igual a nosotros, pero diferente. Bueno, un dios al fin y al cabo, pero era amable. No era egoísta. Hasta que desapareció, como todos-Agrego con tosquedad. Aquellos que escuchaban podían sentir un cosquilleo en sus nucas, no podían explicarlo pero simplemente era así. Excepto Nico. Él entendía aquel tono, sentía la rabia y el odio sosegados en la vos de Steit. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, como si dijera _"-O eso creí-_ "

-¿Puedes hacer algo más?-Inquirió Hazel, mitad curiosa y mitad confusa.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas-Respondió con un guiño, que de paso le subió los colores a la sureña-Como sea, creo que ya saben lo que querían-Agrego poniéndose de pie.

-Aun faltan muchas cosas-Atajo Jason.

-No tengo porque responderles-Rebatió Steit; quienes estaban de pie se tensaron y los que estaban sentados se levantaron-Querían saber lo que soy y ahora lo saben. Ahora...-Un segundo después Steit estaba trepado a la rama baja de uno de los arboles, con Nico cargado sobre su hombro a modo de saco-Nico y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar en pr-No terminó de hablar por el pie del italiano en su cara:

-¡Eh! ¡Bájame!-El hijo de Hades no paraba de patalear mientras Steit saltaba hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de la espada de Jason.

-Oye deja de agitar esa cosa por todos lados-Steit paso a sostener a Nico en sus brazos y aterrizar en otra rama-Es peligroso, podrías lastimar a alguien.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Inquirió Nico desde tan vergonzosa posición.

-Mmmm...-Steit le miro, luego a los demás y de regreso a Jason-Tienen razón-Bajo y dejo a Nico volver a sostenerse bajo sus pies-Lo ciento.

-¿Que sucede?

-Ellos se preocupan y te cuidan-Respondió el druida con un tono triste y mohíno-Y yo te deje solo. Por mi propia debilidad, fue mi culpa.

-Deja de hacerte el mártir-Pero Nico, por alguna razón, no quería dejarle sentir así y le dio un zape en la frente.

-Auch...-Nico tenía huesudos y duros-Lo hare-Dijo de repente con una mirada más tenaz-Te mostrare que soy el más adecuado para ser tu protector.

Y antes de que ningún otro reaccionara ya todos estaban rodando colina abajo, un poco bruscamente, con el leve amortiguo del césped pero igualmente cayendo pesadamente en la dura tierra de los Campos de Marte. No habían podido reaccionar bien antes, solo sabían que algo los había golpeado a todos en simultaneo y empujado hacia atrás; otro lado Nico bajo la ladera deslizándose sobre la hierba, cuando alcanzo a los demás estos ya estaban de pie, en guardia y observando expectantes a Steit.

-Pueden venir todos a la vez si-

Ni siquiera termino su frase cuando tuvo que agacharse para evitar por unos centímetros el filo dorado de la lanza de Jason, volvió a doblarse para evitar la espada de Reyna, se impulso y cayó a varios metros de ellos. Su aspecto seguía siendo casi enteramente humano, de no ser por la larga cola de reptil que salía a su espalda. Poco a poco sus manos volvieron a tornarse en garras con escamas turquesas y azules, al igual que su cabello erizándose y apuntando hacia atrás:

-¡Ey rubio!-Rugió con una sonrisa salvaje-Si me ganan me iré, ¿tentador no?

Decir que su provocación hizo enfadar, y bastante, a Jason, sería innecesario. Aun así el hijo de Júpiter apretó sus manos al rededor de su arma, respiro hondo y enfrió lo mejor que pudo su cabeza; sus nudillos chispearon y se lanzo contra el druida, listo y decidido a atravesarlo con el filo de su arma. Por su parte Steit pudo sentir un pequeño escalofrió en su piel, sabía que debía tener cuidado con ese rubio. Por suerte sus golpes eran fáciles de esquivar. Evito una, dos, tres estocadas de la lanza y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca puso sus manos en el abdomen de Jason y le empujo hacia atrás, solo que en lugar de salir disparado lo sujeto del tobillo con su cola y lo levanto de cabeza:

-Ya moriste una vez-Le dijo a solo centímetros del rostro. Le soltó y encaro a la chica bronceada. Ella había demostrado ser una de las líderes. Luchaba con espada, nada con lo que las escamas en sus brazos no pudieran lidiar. Tenía planeado sujetarla al igual que con el rubio antes, solo que antes de darse cuenta fue derribado por un barrido de pierna-¡Wouh!-Hacia tiempo que no le tumbaban de esa forma, esa chica era buena. Dio una vuelta hacia atrás y se levanto, se puso en guardia y Reyna quedo perpleja:

 _-"¿Que es esa postura...?"_ -El druida tenía un brazo extendido al frente apuntando hacia abajo y el otro doblado hacia atrás con su palma levantada a la altura del hombro, sus pies separados y el torso levemente inclinado al frente con su cola agitándose a su espalda. Lanzo un mandoble directo pero su mano flexionada lo rechazo y con la otra logro sujetarle la capa purpura de pretor, pero ella se soltó, lo enredo e intento golpearlo desde un punco ciego, pero aporreo el suelo con su cola y se elevo. Giro varias veces en horizontal, se deshizo de la capa y aterrizo sobre la punta de su cola; entonces comenzó a atacar. Sin importar la rudeza y velocidad de sus movimientos su cola mantenía el balance, incluso cuando Jason intento atacar su punto de apoyo este solo volvió a saltar y aterrizar en la misma forma-Este tipo no tiene fallas.

-Gracias-Dijo Steit cruzando sus piernas en el aire cual si estuviera sentado en el suelo-Ustedes también soy muy buenos. Aunque...-No podía dejar de sentir un pequeño escalofrió en su piel, estaba listo para atacar otra vez, pero tuvo que saltar para evitar el poso que se abrió debajo de él-¡Ey!

-No me importa quién eres-Nico camino hasta ponerse de pie frente a los romanos, su espada estigia en mano y su mirada gélida apuntaron hacia el druida-Pero yo lucho mis propias batallas. Si quieres pelear aquí estoy.

-Venga, no te hagas el duro-Percy también estaba allí a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros del más joven-No tiene nada de malo recibir algo de ayuda.

-Mmm-Obviamente Steit no esperaba tener que lidiar con su mismo amo, o al menos eso pensaron todos por los breves segundos en los que el druida pareció vacilar-Me leíste el pensamiento-Para la sorpresa de Hazel y Frank, una media sonrisa se formo también en los labios de Nico.

Veinte minutos después:

-Y ya está-

-¡Auch!

-No seas flojo-Percy estaba tumbado en una silla, sin camisa y con un par de parches médicos en el torso. Steit termino de revisarle y paso a ver a Nico, quien le miraba filosamente mientras se frotaba el hombro-¿Qué?

-No tuviste piedad con ellos-Comento Piper cargada con varias bolsas de hielo, de paso poniendo una en la rodilla de su novio, quien de paso también miraba ceñudo al druida.

-Ni siquiera con Nico-Acoto Hazel quien revisaba a su hermano, de paso recibiendo un gruñido-Creí que él sería el único que saldría ileso...

A su comentario respondieron un par de quejas y gemidos, algunos de dolor y otros de enojo. Reyna era la única que había luchado y solo terminado con una pequeña curita en su mejilla, consciente de como el druida no había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, que ni siquiera había usado el fuego; él solo había querido medir las fuerzas de todos. Y la pretora acertado plenamente. Por otro lado, Steit se acerco a Jason con algo en sus manos que había sacado de sus bolsillos:

-Ten-Le dijo extendiéndole algo parecido a unas hojas de de lechuga-Si las frotas bajaran la hinchazón.

-...-El hijo de Júpiter solo le ignoro mientras seguía presionando la bolsa de hielo contra su rodilla.

-Sabes Jay´-Comento Percy pasando su brazo por los hombros de druida-Si no te conociera diría que estas enojado-Y en lugar de responderle con un golpe en la cara, que ganas no le faltaban, solo se levanto, tomo su camisa y se fue de allí aun con el cuerpo adolorido. Piper fue de inmediato tras él mientras los demás se quedaban sumidos en un incomodo silencio-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-Eso quisiera saber-Comento Nico buscando su chaqueta.

-Solo está un poco celoso-Respondió Steit, de paso colocándose su capa de piel otra vez y volviéndose blanco de varias miradas incrédulas-Es orgulloso, y fuerte, respeto eso.

Después de que todos terminaran de atender sus magulladuras salieron y vieron el atardecer; la luz cálida tornando todo en tonos cálidos de naranja, café y sombras mientras el aire cálido soplaba en dirección sur. Los Pretores y la centurión se retiraron por el consejo al cual habían llamado para discutir el estado actual de la situación en el campamento. Por supuesto que sus compañeros Griegos asistirían también. Solo había un pequeño problema:

-No puedes ir-Era ya la segunda quinta vez que Annabeth le repetía aquella frase al druida cual si fuera un niño pequeño-Punto. No puedes.

-Si Nico va yo iré-Y el, infantilmente, se mantenía en aquella postura-Y creo que ya deje en claro que no pueden detenerme-Agrego con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Qué tal si nosotros vamos a otra parte mientras tanto?-Sugirió Percy, intercambiando un mirada cómplice con su novia y su primo-Annie´, tú puedes ponernos al tanto después.

-Si no queda más remedio-Accedió la hija de Atenea. De modo que ahora Percy, Nico y Steit estaban caminando por la calle principal camino a los baños termales que tenían allí. Había sido, como no, sugerencia del hijo de Poseidón ir allí. Todos estarían ocupados o reunidos en la asamblea, no habría nadie en los baños y así ellos podrían descansar un poco

-Afffff...-Percy suspiro aliviado, con el agua caliente hasta su pecho y sus brazos extendidos al borde de la piscina. Por su parte Nico se mantenía con el agua en sus hombros y las orejas un poco coloradas; está bien, que ya no le gustaba Percy, pero eso no significaba que dejara de tener un cuerpo de infarto. Percy pudo ver un pequeño grupo de burbujas moverse en la superficie del agua hacia él:

-¡Bwahahahaha!-Se llevo un susto de muerte cuando el druida emergió de golpe con sus brazos extendidos y riendo maniáticamente-N-no hagas eso.

-Vale...-Respondió a Steit, quien había acabado estrellado al extremo opuesto por la ola que Percy le había lanzado por el susto-Hablando de otra cosa, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Nico?

-Un par de años-Respondió el ojiverde, regresando a su postura anterior; de paso mirando de reojo a Nico quien estaba flotando un poco lejos de ellos-Somos primos-Agrego de repente, reparando en el detalle que posiblemente el can no lo sabría; y así fue. Steit, que había estado escupiendo agua hacia arriba a modo de la fuente que había cerca, se atraganto y casi se ahoga:

-¡¿En serio?! Pero, no huelen igual-

-Es porque no somos parientes de sangre-Explico Nico mientras se acercaba, no quería dejar solo a Percy y a su perro guardián pasar mucho tiempo juntos, le daba mala espina-Somos, algo así como primos lejanos.

Con ese punto claro los tres comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada. Bromearon, charlaron, fastidiaron a Nico, Nico los golpeo, compitieron a ver quien aguantaba más la respiración en una vil estafa por parte de Percy, y terminaron los tres flotando de espaldas y a la deriva de la corriente que Percy provocaba al agitar sus manos:

-Oigan, les preguntare algo-Dijo de repente Steit salpicándoles un poco de agua-Si sus padres son dioses, ¿por que ustedes son tan débiles?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Inaudito!-Mientras tanto la reunión del senado con los altos mandos de la legión no iba por caminos pacíficos. Reyna y Frank se encontraban en sus respectivos podios frente a todos, los miembros del senado, los centuriones y el pontifex. Habían estado discutiendo todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Desde la llegada de los griegos, a la invasión furtiva de un titán a través del túnel de acceso y la parcial destrucción de la entrada del campamento eran temas ya discutidos y las decisiones al respecto de las medidas a tomar estaban zanjadas. El único problema restante era el de su otro invasor:

-Se ha presentado como Steit Leidolf-Repitió Frank-Un druida. Y aunque aún no tenemos una idea clara de lo que significa, ha demostrado no ser una amenaza para el campamento.

-Irrumpió furtivamente en territorio romano-Atajo uno de los senadores adultos-Es su culpa que nuestras puertas estén destruidas.

-Y ya están reparadas-

-¿Que nos asegura que no fue esa cosa la que le abrió paso a Críos?-

-Con todo respeto, senador-Intervino Reyna, estoica y severa-Todos los miembros de la legión presentes estuvimos ahí. Vimos como él solo acababa con nuestro enemigo para proteger a uno de nuestros aliados.

-Un griego-

-¡Ese tema está zanjado!-Bramo la hija de Bellona azotando su podio con la mano-No pienso volver a discutir sus opiniones al respecto de nuestro tratado con el Campamento Mestizo.

-No pensamos dejar a Leidolf sin un castigo-Acoto Frank, con la firme intención de aplacar los humos de los presentes-Sera enjuiciado y recibirá una sentencia justa-Agrego con especial énfasis, conociendo de sobra lo extremistas que solían ser los romanos en su historia.

Un poco más allá, sentadas en un banco desde donde podían ver toda la estancia, Piper y Annabeth observaban en silencio toda aquella discusión. La tensión era casi palpable y sabían que debían mantenerse al margen y dejar que Frank y Reyna se encargaran de todo:

-No ha dicho nada-Dijo Piper.

-Aun esta algo conflictuado-Annabeth sabía que se refería al pontifex. Jason se había mantenido callado desde que había iniciado el consejo-¿Crees que el druida tenga razón? ¿Está celoso?

-Un poco-Respondió honestamente la hija de Afrodita-Él ve a Nico como un hermano, creo que-

Pero tuvieron que dejar su plática de momento. La reunión con el senado había acabado y ellas tenían que apresurarse en seguir a los pretores, cuyas expresiones no era las más alegres; caminaron seguidos por los diez centuriones y al salir Reyna dio la orden de llevar a Steit Leidolf al Principa para recibir su juicio. Claro, al druida no podía importarle menos lo que tuvieran que decirle un montón de sujetos jerarquizados.

-Iras-Fue todo lo que dijo Nico.

-Está bien-Y el sujeto acepto sin poner ni un pero más. En el gran salón ya le esperaban los pretores, el pontifex y todos los centuriones, la mayoría con cara de pocos amigos. El juicio fue rápido; repasaron las acciones del druida y decidieron una sentencia de servicio comunitario; cosa extraña, pero nadie podía negar que era lo justo luego de haberles salvado de un Titán sediento de venganza-Entonces, ¿se supone que debo de reparar todo ese túnel que atraviesa la montaña? Caminen, es bueno para la salud.

Aun con sus revolucionaria idea nadie quiso hacerle caso. Era ya de noche cuando todos caminaban hacia sus respectivas barracas para descansar después de tan agitado día. Piper y Annabeth se quedarían en el lado femenino, por supuesto; mientras Percy estaba acomodándose en una de las literas, quitándose los calcetines y tirando los zapatos debajo. Entonces se levanto, con toda la intención de preguntarle a Nico si iba a usar su almohada, y vio que la litera de arriba estaba desocupada y preguntándose donde estaría en ese momento el hijo de Hades.

-Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes.

-Supongo...

-¿Supones?-Steit le dedico una media sonrisa mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada mientras le extendía su mano-Cuida donde pisas...-Nico estaba a punto de responderle mordazmente, cuando su pie resbalo en la rama y de no ser por su perro guardián habría viajado tres metros contra el suelo como peso muerto-Deja el orgullo por un segundo ¿quieres?-Steit le sujeto firmemente contra su pecho, se meció un par de veces con la cola y salto; el resto del camino hasta la copa del árbol lo hizo saltando de rama en rama-Ya estamos...-Dijo mientras dejaba al hijo de Hades sentarse en una de las ramas superiores, la cual parecía volverse más gruesa y firme a cada momento.

-Me gusta subir aquí-Comento el azabache admirando las luces de la ciudad y de los autos.

-See-Murmuro Steit sentado a su lado-A veces lo que hacen los humanos parece hermoso-El tono de su voz hizo que Nico le mirara interrogante:

-¿En serio los odias tanto?

-No es difícil hacerlo-Respondió el de ojos bicolores mirando al cielo estrellado-Odiar es sencillo cuando tienes la razón correcta para hacerlo...-Sus ojos brillaban melancólicos cuando miro a Nico- Espero que tú nunca la encuentres-Agrego con una sonrisa; un gesto que vacilaba entre la tristeza y la diversión.

-Intento no hacerlo-Respondió honestamente el azabache. Era cierto. Tras la muerte de Bianca había estado viviendo amargado y odiando al resto del mundo, conflictuado consigo mismo y los demás; ahora, con Hazel, Reyna, Jason y los demás, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, más feliz. Casi en familia. Se quedaron allí largo rato viendo todo y nada en particular-Oye, ¿cómo era mamá?

-Parlanchina-La respuesta tan inmediata le provoco un pequeño espasmo parecido a una risa-Y mucho, hablo en serio; María podía sentarse y hablar contigo toooodo el día, a veces tenias que recordarle parar para respirar. También era, amable, muy cariñosa, buena cocinera y algo ingenua.

-Ey-Nico le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Pequeño, no suave.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llamar a alguien que deja entrar a un extraño a su casa sin saber absolutamente nada de él? Especialmente a uno con tanta pinta de vago como yo, ¿sabes que hoy fue mi primer baño en semanas?

 _Continuara..._

 **¿Y bien? ¿Si les gusto?**

 **¿Creen que es una buena forma de iniciar el año? ¿Creen que Jason esté realmente celoso? ¿O hay algo más? ¿Cuánto protagonismo tendrá los 7? ¿Veremos la historia de cómo Steit y Nico se conocieron? ¿Cuando aparecerá Leo? ¿Irán pronto al campamento mestizo? ¿Cuándo aparecerán los demás personajes de Crossover? ¿El campamento Júpiter sufrirá otro ataque? ¿El autor dejara su odiosa costumbre de cortar el capitulo en la mejor parte? (Oh vamos, sabemos que aman que haga eso) ¿Tendremos a otro cumpleañero el mes que viene? ¿Recordaran mi meta de llegar a los 1000 reviews y dejaran el suyo?**

 **Si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia, petición o quieren saber más de algún personaje ¡no duden en decírmelo! Con gusto les cumpliré sus peticiones**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola mi gente!**

 **Ok, normalmente soy un poco más eufórico con respecto a esto pero sé que todos deben estar enojados por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la verdad yo también estoy un poco enojado conmigo mismo; la verdadera razón la pondré en las notas finales, de momento regresemos a nuestro pequeño resumen:**

 **En nuestro capitulo anterior, Steit fue condenado a reparar todo lo que rompió, la mayoría sigue sin confiar en él, solo Percy parece darle una oportunidad, y Nico decide arriesgarse y pedirle que le habla de su madre: ¿Qué clase de historia le contara el druida? ¿Cómo llego a Florencia? ¿Cómo se topo con María? ¿Qué edad tenia Bianca?**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Recordando a Mi Familia I-¿Fue todo por él Estofado?"_

Bien las cosas no estaban tan mal. Tenía cerca de una semana vagando por allí y, la verdad, no estaba resultando tan difícil sobrellevar todo el asunto de tolerar a las personas. Al menos las colles olían bien por toda esa buena comida... ¿Cómo era? Ah sí, comida "cacera" había escuchado que le decían. Significara lo que significara. Aunque las personas eran algo gritonas, especialmente cuando le veían caminar como un tigre o un oso. Al menos no montaban escándalo cuando le veían en forma canina, y también resultaba mucho más fácil conseguir comida con ese aspecto.

-" _Humano_ "-Se repitió mentalmente, sentado a un lado de la calle desierta donde se encontraba. Poco a poco su pelaje se contrajo, sus extremidades se alargaron y regreso a aquella forma que solo tenía pelo en la cabeza y cuyas manos, debía admitir, eran bastante útiles para sujetar cosas. Tomo la hogaza de pan a su lado que había tomado de una ventana antes y comenzó a comer. Sabía bien, estaba caliente y tenía cierto saborcillo que había olido antes pero que no lograba identificar. Mientras comía no podía parar de pensar, satisfecho, que ya no le costaba tanto trabajo mantener aquella forma.

-Miauu...

-¿Mmm?-Estaba comiendo cuando un maullido a su lado le hizo girar. Se trataba de una gata atigrada color gris y negro que le miraba curiosa-Aquí tienes pequeña...-El minino le agradeció frotándose contra su pierna antes de tomar el pedazo de pan y salir corriendo-Cachorros ¿eh?

Como fuera, tenía que encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche. Esa calle estrecha que había visto antes sonaba bien. Se levanto, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo su piel y comenzó a caminar. Todo aquel "pueblo", ese "país", no estaba tan mal. Pero definitivamente podría mejorar; una pequeña nevada sería un buen comienzo. En verdad detestaba ese clima caluroso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La mañana podía sentirse en la piel. Los rayos del sol, la brisa matinal y ese aroma a pan caliente que brotaba de la panadería; a su lado, su pequeña caminaba con aquella melena azabache, lacia y suelta, la cual jugaba caprichosamente al son del viento junto a la risa de la pequeña de cuatro años. María realmente adoraba salir a hacer las compras por la mañana. Llevaba su canasta de mimbre en un brazo y con el otro tomaba la mano de su hija, sabia lo buena que era pero también lo mucho que le gustaba irse a curiosear por ahí.

-¿Cielo que te gustaría?-Habían llegado al puesto de Don Jacinto, el hombre que vendía la mejor fruta de todo el mercado. Frente a las cestas la pequeña Bianca miraba fascinada todas las frutas de colores, entonces tomo una y se giro hacia su madre-Duraznos entonces...

-No pequeña...-Don Jacinto puso su mano sobre el durazno que Bianca iba a agarrar, y en su lugar le extendió otro con una sonrisa-Mira, estos son más dulces. ¿Como esta María?

-Bien gracias, ya sabe, preparándome-Respondió con una sonrisa la bella mujer de tez blanca con su cabello recogido a medio moño y frotando su pequeño vientre-¿No tendrá también algunas peras?

-Tengo unas muy jugosas-Respondió el hombre con una mano cubriendo un lado de su boca y agitando su poblado bigote con canas-Están atrás, iré por ellas.

En lo que él tendero se iba, María aprovecho para tomar también un par de manzanas y cuidar que su hija no probara ni una uva. Haciendo oídos sordos de la discusión que podría escucharse al fondo del puesto, donde podía escucharse claramente al tendero y a su esposa discutir. Cuando Don Jacinto regreso, cargando una cesta llena de peras podía vérsele con el ceño fruncido y su bigote alborotado. María le esperaba sonriente y amable:

-Le pido disculpas-Dijo el hombre mientras ponía un par de las frutas en la cesta de la mujer-Estas van por mi cuenta. Espero le gusten.

-Muchísimas gracias-María pago el resto de la fruta y se despidió. En cuanto se hubo ido la mujer del tendero salió; una mujer gorda, con chal y un grueso vestido verde:

-¿Ya se fue?

-No vayas a empezar otra vez mujer-Espeto su marido acomodando la mercancía-Es una buena cliente y una buena mujer-Agrego con tosquedad.

-Una mujer soltera, con una hija y embarazada-Siseo la mujer de vestido aquellas palabras cuales viles insultos. Para nadie era un secreto que María Di Angelo no era exactamente la mujer con mayor vida social en las calles de Florencia. Todos conocían de la joven mujer que jamás había contraído matrimonio, vivía sola y aun así criaba a una hija. Las demás mujeres casadas la miraban con dagas en los ojos, el cura de la parroquia siempre se olvidaba de su nombre para las donaciones que hacia la iglesia y más de un hombre la miraba con lascivia por su innegable belleza. Con todo eso María solo tenía ojos para su pequeña Bianca y ese pequeño, u otra pequeña, que venía en camino.

Compro unas patatas y vegetales para hacer estofado, algo de carne para el día y algo de harina para la cena. Al regresar a casa, para su alivio, el lechero ya había dejado la leche por lo que podría preparar el chocolate para el desayuno. Le pidió a Bianca que abriera la puerta por ella; pero en lo que la niña corría hasta la puerta, su madre se detuvo en el cercado al escuchar un alboroto, allí mismo en la calle:

-¡No vuelvas!-Su vecino se encontraba vociferando contra un joven al cual acababa de arrojar a la calle. Se giro al ver a María, bufo y se regreso a la casa, en cuya puerta su mujer esperaba con una clara mueca de indignación en el rostro.

-Auch que daño...-Tirado en la calle piedra el joven se frotaba un poco la mejilla, al menos ya había aprendido antes a quitar la nariz del camino de los golpes. Estaba levantándose cuando escucho como alguien más se acercaba a él:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Era una mujer que le miraba con genuina preocupación.

-Sí fue solo un golpe-Respondió el druida, se levanto y sacudió su piel, sobre la cual había aterrizado. Por su parte María le dio una rápida mirada: llevaba el cabello muy largo, y descuidado, descalzo con unos pantalones que habían visto años mejores y una extraña capa que parecía piel de reptil-Solo preguntaba si tenían un poco de agua fresca.

-Puedes venir a mi casa-Ofreció la mujer-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí, anoche-Había algo tan genuino en la honestidad de ese muchacho, como si no conociera el concepto de desayuno, que María no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta ceja levantada.

-Ven a comer con nosotras-Ofreció con una sonrisa y, en lo que María regresaba a su casa, Steit se le quedo mirando un momento. Esta vez era él quien levantaba una ceja suspicaz. Un ser humano jamás había sido amable con él, ¿por qué esté lo era? Como fuera, no iba a negarse a una comida temprano en la mañana sin tener que tomarlo de alguna ventana o cazar. Siguió a la mujer, la cual cargaba una canasta llena de más comida. Cruzaron el pequeño cercado por el sencillo jardín hasta la casa. Una vez adentro el druida pudo notar un cierto olorcillo extraño, pero vagamente familiar y fue suficiente para hacerle sentir menos desconfiado, un poco. La casa era pequeña, de una sola planta, con piso de losas gastadas, paredes color crema, un techo de madera y el amueblado era sencillo pero, en cierta forma, elegante. Además del pequeño tufo que rondaba por la casa, también dominaba un profundo aroma a flores y algo dulzón. Era obvio que en aquella casa solo vivían mujeres-Puedes lavarte en el baño.

-Baño...-Se dijo Steit luego de seguir por la puerta que la mujer le señalo. Adentro miro a su alrededor, a las paredes blancas, la tina de bronce, el inodoro, el lavamanos y el espejo sobre el mismo-Los humanos son tan raros-No comprendía que era lo que movía muchos de sus comportamientos. Cosa que en verdad le hacía hervir la sangre, y el espejo empañado del baño era prueba de ello.

Cuando salió se topo con el agradable aroma a comida caliente. Y una pequeña con el cabello negro que le miraba desde una de las mesas del comedor de madera. Su expresión, un mescla de curiosidad y miedo, que terminaba en una mueca de lo más divertida con su ceño fruncido a la vez que intentaba levantar una ceja. Steit extendió su mano y movió sus dedos a modo de saludo:

-Hola-Gesto que la pequeña italiana imito junto con un saludo más humano.

-¿Tienes nombre?-Steit se acerco y sentó frente a ella en el comedor.

-¡Bianca! Bianca di Angelo.

-Yo soy Steit-Como no tenía ningún problema con los cachorros humanos se quedo allí, jugando a ese extraño pero divertido juego de chocar las palmas de cierta forma al ritmo de una cancioncilla. Y desde la cocina María podía escuchar como su hija había conseguido un nuevo compañero de juegos. Se quedo allí por otros veinte minutos hasta que el desayuno estuvo listo; fue al comedor cargando una sencilla sopera humeante con estofado:

-¿Quieres pan?-Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras su extraño invitado se bebía toda su estofado a pecho, sin apenas reparar en lo caliente que debía estar. De todas formas le pasó un par de rebanadas de pan al igual que a Bianca y le preguntaba si quería una ración más de estofado. Steit no se negó, ¡aquello estaba realmente delicioso! Tenía sabor a leche y especias, ¿y eso eran patatas? Jamás había probado nada así. Una vez que terminaron de comer el druida se puso de pie, agradeció por la comida y se fue, no sin que antes María le diera un par de manzanas para el camino.

Tras tan extraña visita la mujer prosiguió con su rutina de tejer, cuidar a Bianca, preparar el almuerzo y salir a pasear con su hija por las calles de Florencia. Sus días eran tranquilos; al atardecer se entretenía leyendo para su hija y ese pequeño que crecía en su vientre. J.M. Barrie era su lectura favorita, las aventuras de Peter Pan siempre le animaban el corazón. Por la noche arropaba a Bianca y luego ella se iba a acostar. Aquella era su rutina, más o menos; disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, de tejer un chal y de preparar la cena. Aun cuando era consciente de la opinión que tenían las demás personas sobre ella, no le importaba; podía valerse por sí misma.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, calurosa y despejada, la luz de la luna creciente fue reemplazada por los rayos del sol calentando los tejados. Poco a poco la ciudad fue cobrando vida; el lechero reemplazaba las botellas vacías, el mercado comenzaba a abrir, los niños se iban a la escuela y María se dedicaba a leer sentada en una silla de madera que había sacado al jardín. Ella y el capitán Nemo estaban a punto de sumergirse nuevamente en las aguas del pacifico, cuando algo más llamo su atención:

-¡Hola!-Parado al otro lado de la cerca estaba el mismo muchacho que había visto antes. Agitaba su mano en el aire y lucia, extrañamente, un poco más limpio. Incluso llevaba el cabello un poco húmedo. María se levanto y se acerco, genuinamente curiosa ante aquel extraño chico:

-Hola-Saludo sujetando el libro contra su pecho-Steit, que sorpresa verte de nuevo.

-¿Puedo comer algo de "esofado"?

No pudo evitarlo. Esa cosa en verdad era deliciosa, ¡que hasta había ido al rio a bañarse o como lo llamaran los humanos! Aunque, por la risa que soltó la mujer, por un instante temió recibir una negativa de comida gratis, en cuyo caso simplemente se metería por una ventana y se serviría una gran porción para él solo. Pero no hubo necesidad de eso. Amablemente María le dejo pasar y acabarse todo el "esofado". Una parte de ella se sentía preocupada de ver la forma en que el muchacho se acababa todo el tazón; además de su ropa, y su aspecto descuidado, resultaba evidente que no tenía un hogar fijo.

-¿De done eres?-Inquirió luego de comer y estando ambos sentados en la sala.

-Del norte-Por su parte el druida se dedicaba a lamer el fondo del plato. Era difícil no compararle con un cachorro-Llegue hace unos días.

-¿Viajas solo?-Un asentimiento, y no estaba segura de poder tantear el terreno preguntando "¿Y tus padres?", mientras pensaba fue el turno de Steit para preguntar:

-¿Donde está la pequeña?-Miro a ambos lados de la estancia mientras olfateaba-Creí que querría jugar.

-Está en la escuela.

-¿Que es "la escuela"?

-Steit...-Esta vez, María se inclino hacia adelante con una mirada mucho más seria-¿Eres humano?-Tal vez fuera una pregunta demasiado directa, definitivamente demasiado extraña e, increíblemente, más extraño aun fue:

-No-La respuesta. Directa, natural. María había visto muchas cosas extrañas, sin agravar la distinción del padre de sus hijos, pero Steit, a diferencia de la mayoría, no asustaba-Soy un druida. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Increíblemente, para el druida, pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando de esto y aquello. María, a quien había apodado como "doña", era muy divertida; amablemente le explico muchas cosas que no entendía, como los semáforos y los automóviles; también que la escuela era a donde enviaban a sus hijos para aprender; en cuanto Steit le pregunto si el también podría, para ponerse al día con muchas cosas del mundo humano, esta le dijo que posiblemente ya era muy grande; casi se va de espaldas cuando el druida se encogió hasta parecer de la edad de Bianca, cosa de la que después ambos se reían. Para el medio día María le invito a acompañarla para buscar a Bianca, a lo que druida acepto curioso.

-¡Mami!-La pequeña se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, se veía bastante adorable con su uniforme. Mientras tanto Steit se dedicaba a mirar por aquí y por allá, ignorando las miradas hostiles para con él. Bianca le saludo efusivamente antes de preguntarle si podía llevarla en sus hombros. Un segundo después observaba a todos desde las alturas con una gran sonrisa. El camino de regreso lo hacían tranquilamente, María respondiendo a las preguntas de Steit, quien señalaba de aquí para allá:

-Todas las farmacias tienen esa cruz... No, no cualquiera puede conducir... Si el semáforo esta en rojo no puedes cruzar, no es que los autos vallan hacia ti-Iban caminando tranquilamente, Bianca de la mano de su madre debido a que había estado halando del cabello de Steit cuando, de un momento a otro un chillido hizo que todos en la acera se giraran para ver como el druida sostenía tensamente la muñeca de un hombre:

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto alarmada la mujer.

-Desde hace rato esta siguiéndonos-Siseo mientras ejercía aun más fuerza y el hombre aullaba. Varias personas les rodeaban curiosas, una mujer lo idéntico como el asaltante que había robado su bolso y ahora había intentado robar el de María. Y aunque no tenía idea de que era un "asaltante", a juzgar por el tono y el ambiente no debía ser nada bueno. Por su parte, María, observaba boquiabierta como los ojos de aquel muchacho se habían tornado rojos y brillantes.

-¡¿Que ocurre aquí?!-Justo en ese momento llegaron un par de oficiales. Y fue entonces que se desato el verdadero caos. Uno sujeto al asaltante, quien de paso tenía un negro cardenal en su muñeca, pero en cuanto el otro intento siquiera poner su mano sobre el hombro de Steit salió despedido contra el muro. Las personas se asustaron y alejaron en cuanto el druida corrió hacia un callejón, perseguido por ambos oficiales-¿Qué rayos?

-¿Steit?-María comenzó a caminar junto a Bianca y a un peculiar perro mastín, que había salido del mismo callejón desierto y sin salida que era escrutado por dos perplejos oficiales de la policía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Con el tiempo María aprendió a leer las irises bicolores del druida; a notar como su seco jardín ahora era verde y lleno de flores, incluso con un pequeño árbol creciendo a un lado, mientras que los del resto del vecindario seguían secos y amarillentos; aprendió que Steit, aun cuando era muy bueno para congeniar con los animales, incluida esa víbora que se había colado en la cocina, era sumamente desconfiado para con las personas:

-Usted fue amable conmigo-Le había respondido Steit cuando le pregunto al respecto...

-" _Los humanos no son tan malos"-Nico pudo ver un destello de dolor y rabia en los ojos de su guardián-"Ve con ellos, aprende a conocerlos". Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre..._

 _-¿Por eso te quedaste con mi madre?-Inquirió el italiano-¿Porque era buena?_

 _-En realidad fue por su estofado._

 _-¿No tenias otra razón?, no sé, algo menos simplón-Nico casi tenía ganas de empujar al druida de la rama en donde estaban, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Entonces Steit sonrió mientras extendía su mano hasta su cabeza y le despeinaba con una sonrisa nostálgica:_

 _-De hecho la tenia-Dijo, y Nico podría apostar su espada a que sabía lo que vendría a continuación._

 _-No. No vayas a decir "Tú"-Gruño y suplico a la vez con sus orejas calientes:_

 _-Ok, entonces sigamos hablando del estofado-_

 _Continuara..._

 **Ey chicos, la razón por la cual tarde tanto en actualizar no fue la tesis (claro, eso colaboro mucho) pero la verdadera causa es que sencillamente no estoy recibiendo los Reviews que esperaba. Y no lo digo solo como la típica broma del autor que quiere comentarios, lo digo porque, chicos en serio. Me estoy esforzando mucho con mi meta de alcanzar los 1000 reviews. Si no los recibo no tiene sentido que siga escribiendo.**

 **En fin, espero que me ayuden a seguir y nos veremos en el siguiente cap…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola chicos! En caso de que no les llegara la notificación decidí cambiar las fechas de actualización a los 1° de cada mes ehehehe Aunque no sé si esto solo hará la espera mas rápida o lenta?**

 **Bien, respecto a mi pequeño ataque dramático en los capis anteriores hehehe Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio son un gran apoyo, espero que podamos seguir así y a propósito, también aprecio mucho los Reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en , si me llegan y los aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, regresando a nuestro meollo:**

 **¡Llegamos a la segunda parte de esta pequeña muestra de las memorias de Steit! Finalmente sabremos cómo fue que él y Nico se conocieron, además también se sabrá como fue su relación y la manera en que se separaron. Espero que les guste n_n**

 _Capitulo 9:_

" _Recordando a mi Familia II-¿Las Memorias de un Perro Callejero?"_

Durante los siguientes meses Steit se dedico a aprender tanto de la cultura humana como podía, por suerte María era maestra. O lo había sido al menos. Y Steit era realmente un buen estudiante, en solo un mes aprendió a leer y a escribir, aunque aun debía trabajar en su ortografía; también se acostumbro a usar mas ropa que un único pantalón y su piel, aunque siempre se estaba quejando del calor; además también había aprendido las nociones básicas de higiene, dientes, cabello, especialmente el cabello el cual la pequeña Bianca insistía en cepillar, e incluso María a veces; incluso ya era mucho más tolerante con otras personas… Bueno, al menos ya no miraba a todos como si quisiera atravesarlos con sus garras. Aunque María también había aprendido algo interesante:

-Y naranja, mucha naranja es buena. Además… ¿Estos están frescos? Ah valla que si-El druida siempre se levantaba con el alba y acompañaba a María en sus compras, insistiendo en escoger la comida más saludable para su embarazo-¿Tiene algo de… De? ¿Cómo era, esa cosa morada?

-Berenjena-Le recordó María con una sonrisa. Era tierno ver al muchacho tan empeñado en ayudarle. Además de ser una gran ayuda, su panza de cinco meses ya comenzaba a pesarle un poco.

-Y algo de estas.. ¿Esas son hiervas?-Aunque los tenderos aun no se acostumbraban a esa manía que tenía el chico de pasar olfateando todo. Quince minutos después ambos caminaban de regreso, Steit cargando la cesta por supuesto mientras se airaba un poco con su camisa-Más vale que ese letrero ya hacha traído la leche.

-Lechero-Corrigió la mujer-Letrero es ese que te dice la calle uno y la calle dos.

-Cierto cierto-El druida había tomado la costumbre de golpearse un lado de la cabeza cada vez que confundía algo y María le corregía, aunque había momentos en los que la pequeña confundía a Steit y este debía ir corriendo a consultar con la madre. El druida tenía cierta tendencia a detestar estar equivocado o no saber algo. María lo encontraba como una buena influencia para Bianca en ese sentido. Además, gracias a su sentido de la orientación, siempre era él quien iba a recoger a la pequeña a la escuela, así le evitaba a la madre el caminar bajo el sol abrazador con los pies hinchados. Para cuando María entro en su sexto mes Steit ya había ganado una nueva habilidad, en su opinión, más importante que cambiar su forma física y muchísimo más impresionante: cocinar. Cuando se conocieron María a aprendió rápidamente del amor desmedido que tenia Steit para con las peras y las fresas, casi le da un infarto la primera vez que Maria le dio a probar los helados de fruta que venían en la plaza. Pero en lo que respectaba a la carne, bueno María casi se desmalla cuando el druida llego una vez con su boca y el frente de la camisa llenos de sangre. " _Dijo que podía comerlo_ " había dicho. Claro, había omitido la parte en la que María había dicho " _Solo tienes que cocinarlo_ ", por el simple hecho de no saber lo que significaba "cocinarlo".

Así que después de quemar cantidades asombrosas de comida, tanto carne como fruta; incluso tierra, una vez. Solo un pequeño experimento para descubrir si "cocinarlo" siempre hacia que todo supiera bien. Bueno, después de todos los intentos fallidos finalmente logro cogerle el truco a todo al asunto. Así que ahora María podía disfrutar de sentarse a leer en el comedor mientras alguien más preparaba el almuerzo para ella y su hija, además Steit tenía especialmente buen ojo para escoger lo más fresco. Aunque aun cenaban estofado cada viernes, por alguna razón era lo único que Steit no aprendía a preparar. Por otra parte, había algo que tenia a la mujer especialmente contenta.

-No sé porque se ríe, no hago nada-Steit repetía aquella frase cada vez que estaban afuera en el jardín regando los arbustos floras, los cuales nadie había plantado allí. Solo habían comenzado a crecer de repente. Y también estaba ese pequeño arbolito que comenzaba a ganar tamaño en el jardín trasero. María, de alguna forma, sabía que Steit era el causante de todo aquel reverdecer y aquella vida en su casa; aunque, quien sabe, tal vez y el druida realmente no lo estaba haciendo. A propósito al menos.

Por otro lado, una vez que María entro al séptimo mes fue cuando Steit entro en un estado de constante paranoia. Ok, realmente era algo muy tierno como siempre era él quien llevaba siempre la cesta de compras, y buscaba a Bianca, y le masajeaba los pies cuando le dolían. Además realmente había mejorado en la cocina. Pero había llegado a un punto donde prácticamente no la dejaba levantar la regadera de las plantas o saltarse una sola comida. Era tierno, pero algo exasperante. Y por alguna razón le recordaba a cierta, persona. Las semanas pasaron y el clima comenzó a tornarse un poco mas frio, lluvioso y hasta gris.

-Ahhh, esto es tan agradable.

-Al menos puedo decir que esto ya lo sabía-La lluvia azotaba afuera, el viento azolaba tras los cristales de la ventana pero en el interior de la casa, María y Bianca descansaban sentadas cerca de la chimenea. Por otro lado Steit estaba sentado en el piso justo junto a la lumbre, dedicándose a azar en el fuego unas cuantas castañas que había tomado antes de un árbol en la plaza. El crepitar de las semillas llenaba el aire junto con aquel agradable aroma. Mientras avivaba un poco más las llamas con sus manos, el joven druida no podía evitar que los recuerdos asaltaran su mente. Podía ver las imágenes en las lenguas llameantes del hogar: su vida en el bosque, su vida como nómada, todos los años que vago…

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió María desde su silla al ver como Steit agitaba su cabeza.

-Sí, solo, un estornudo que no quiso salir-Desvió sus pensamientos y regreso una sonrisa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Gahhh! Tienes que gmmmh ir…

-Pero-

-¡VE!

Era difícil oponerse a María cuando decidía ser imponente, tanto como si estaba en labor de parto como si no. Todo había comenzado unos minutos antes. Mientras Steit preparaba la cena en la cocina de repente escucho un sonido extraño desde la sala y unos segundos después le pequeña Bianca diciendo que su madre se había hecho pipi. Al principio no había comprendido a que se refería, pero cuando vio a la mujer sentada en una silla, sujetándose el vientre y respirando agitadamente supo lo que ocurría: el bebe.

Ok, había que admitirlo, por un instante sintió ganas de ponerse a gritar y correr en círculos. Pero no. Él era el guardián de aquella casa y debía comportarse como tal. Solo había un pequeño problema, no tenía idea de cómo nacían los humanos. Podía ayudar a una yegua o una osa, ¿pero María? ¡¿Qué suponía que hiciera?! La opción de correr en círculos se volvía cada vez más tentadora, hasta que María le recordó del papel que había pegado a la puerta del refrigerador; el mismo que ella le había dicho tenía escrita la dirección del doctor. ¡Claro! El doctor, se suponía que él sabía cómo traer un niño al mundo. Al principio se sintió reacio a dejar sola a María, pero bueno, ya se vio como termino.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo en sus cuatro patas por la calle bajo la tormenta que parecía estar a punto de arrancar las tejas de la casas. No tenía tiempo para lidiar por el clima, iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos: dos calles al frente, cinco a la derecha y todo recto hasta el lechero que decía clínica…. ¡Letrero! El letrero que decía clínica. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo entro a lo bestia en la sala de espera ni de porque la enfermera de guardia había gritado de esa forma. Claro, ¿cómo iba a saber que la enfermera no estaba acostumbrada a ver druidas con afán? Mientras caminaba por los pasillos volvió a caminar en dos piernas. "Dr. Gustab C." ese era el nombre escrito en el papel y ese era el hombre que tenía que llevar a la casa. A quien le importaba que el cielo se estuviera cayendo. En cuando Steit le enseño los colmillos el sujeto tenia listo su maletín y todo lo que necesitaba.

Cinco minutos después ambos estaban ya en la casa Di Angelo. María seguía en la misma silla donde Steit la había dejado, y para el horror del druida había un olorcillo a sangre proviniendo de ella; Gustab, ni corto ni perezoso se apresuro en ir junto a la mujer y tomarle los signos. Mientras el doctor sacaba sus instrumentos Steit ayudo a maría a trasladarse a su habitación, bajo las instrucciones del médico claro; hirvió agua, llevo toallas, y se aseguro de que la pequeña Bianca se quedara en la sala esperando.

-Tú mami estará bien, cree en mi ¿sí?-Steit la dejo en el sofá, le revolvió el cabello y regreso a la habitación.

Sorprendentemente, tanto para el profesional de la salud como para la experimentada madre, el parto no duro mucho. María estaba especialmente sorprendida. Recordaba muy bien los dolores de cuando nació Bianca, pero esta vez apenas si había sentido dolor. Miro a su lado, sentado al borde de la cama Steit lucia cansado, sudoroso y hasta un poco colorado. María le sonrió, en un mudo agradecimiento por sostener su mano todo el tiempo:

-Joven, ¿podría venir un momento?-Steit prácticamente se teletransporto al lado del doctor, por un instante sintiendo un vacio en su estomago. Pero para su alivio el bebe en brazos del doctor lucia muy saludable, aunque no muy limpio. Lo que el doctor necesitaba era que Steit fuera a agregar algo de agua fría a la que antes había hervido para poder lavar al niño, tal vez si se había pasado un poco al hervirla él mismo. ¡Que fueron los nervios! Como fuera, lavaron al niño, lo envolvieron bien en su manta y fue dejado en los brazos de la madre, la pequeña Bianca estaba sentada en el colchón haciéndole caras a su nuevo hermanito, aunque estuviera dormido-¿Y bien María? ¿Qué nombre debo poner en el informe?

-Mmm, bueno…-Steit se sintió un poco descolocado cuando los ojos cafés de la mujer se posaron en él-¿Qué opinas tu, Steit?

-¿Disculpe?-Inquirió el druida perplejo y sus cejas trepadas en los más alto de su frente. María no pudo contener una pequeña risa:

-Eres parte de la familia-Respondió-Y si no fuera por ti Gustab nunca habría llegado, me has ayudado tanto todo este tiempo, ¿conoces algún nombre?

-Eh, bueno… Yo…-Por alguna razón su cara se torno un poco roja-Siempre pensé que, si tuviera un hermanito, me gustaría que se llamara Nikolau.

-Es, lindo.

-No tiene que usarlo, se que para ustedes puede ser extraño-Admitió con una pequeña risa avergonzada.

-¿Qué les parece… Nico?-Bianca asintió con fuerza y Steit sonrió tenuemente:

-Es, perfecto.

Aquella noche Steit se dedicaba a cuidar del pequeño recién nacido mientras María descansaba. Estaba en la sala, recostado en el sofá acunando al pequeño en sus brazos sobre su pecho. Se sentía tan maravillado de observar a aquel diminuto ser humano; no era la primera vez que veía a un bebé. Pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar a uno tan de cerca; era tan frágil, tan pequeño…

 _-Ahh ya ya no sigas, ¡ya entendí!-Nico interrumpió el relato de Steit antes de que su cara comenzara a parecer un faro sobrecalentado. Por su lado, su perro guardián sonrió y sintió ganas de abrazarle-Entonces, ¿mi nombre…?_

 _-En parte fue idea mía-Aclaro el de ojos bicolores-Nikolau significa… Bueno, Nico, significa Vencedor._

 _-Que original…_

 _-¿Quieres escuchar el resto de la historia o no?_

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y el pequeño Nico Di Angelo iba creciendo se iba haciendo más y más evidente el fuerte lazo que él y druida compartían. A excepción de María, Nico no dejaba que nadie más lo alzara, la única persona con la que se dormía era Steit y cuando se ponía necio, adivinen quien lo convencía.

-Eres más útil de lo que pensaba-Solía bromear María durante los almuerzos.

-No es gracioso, esto es difícil-Claro, era Steit quien estaba cubierto de la papilla que, se suponía, debía comer Nico. Pero claro, era más divertido lanzársela encima a su hermano mayor.

Pasaron los meses y un mata de pelo azabache se instalo en la cabeza del pequeño, era churco y brillante y a Steit le encantaba jugar con él; a los diez meses el pequeño ya podía dar un par de pasos, y en su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, luego de que Bianca le explicara a Steit lo que era una "fiesta de cumpleaños, ambos sorprendieron a María con que él pequeño ya podía caminar solo. Por otro lado, aquel día fue la primera vez que Steit tuvo un indicio del padre del pequeño: un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde, adentro iba una muda de ropa, con la talla justa de Nico, era de seda, muy elegante y por demás fresca. María no hizo ningún comentario al respecto cuando Bianca pregunto por la procedencia, pero Steit bien sabía que era un tema delicado. Paso el tiempo:

-¡María! ¡María!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

-¡Mamá!-Las primeras palabras de Nico, su primera navidad, su primer Halloween. Era adorable ver cómo tanto el niño como el druida iban aprendiendo de las tradiciones y costumbres humanas al mismo paso. Aunque había algo que el druida podía enseñarle y de lo que Nico jamás se cansaba de preguntar: él. Todos en la escuela y quienes les conocían tenían la impresión de que tanto Bianca como Nico era unos niños con la imaginación desbordada. Siempre estaban hablando de jugar con animales salvajes y hablar con los perros de la calle. Y María simplemente les dejaba estar, ¿quién iba a creerles que su niñero era en realidad un ser mitológico que podía cambiar de forma? Ah, ¿no lo había comentado antes? Esa era la nueva comidilla del vecindario: el niñero estrella de la familia Di Angelo. Ese mismo muchacho que iba de aquí para allá haciendo los mandados, reparando el tejado y cuidando de los niños.

Claro que la envidia y los insidiosos comentarios no se hicieron esperar por parte de las vecinas, que miraban con celos aquel joven cuerpo bronceado y definido. Aunque a veces era difícil mantener los chismes acerca de su aventura con la madre soltera, especialmente por lo que siempre veían al joven con el pequeño Nico. Ya fuera cargándolo en sus brazos, espalda, o sus hombros, cuando ya tuvo la suficiente edad. No importaba que estuviera haciendo:

-¿En qué momento te subiste ahí?-Claro que sabia como se había trepado Nico al árbol mientras él esparcía el abono entre las plantas. El pequeño le sonrió traviesamente, completamente recostado en la rama con sus brazos y piernas colgando. El problema fue cuando, al intentar levantarse término resbalando y cayendo al vacio-Ey, que manzana tan extraña, tiene nariz… y pelo… ¿y qué es esto?

-…-Nico termino carcajeándose en los brazos del druida mientras este le apretaba la nariz y luego le inspeccionaba las orejas-Sti, ¡Sti!

-¿Si, _liten_?-Inquirió ante la forma infantil que le llamaba el pequeño. Le gustaba estar así, tumbado en la hierba en un día soleado, bajo la sombra del árbol donde apoyaba su cabeza con ese pequeño consentido sobre su pecho-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo es que nunca me dejas caer?-Inquirió con sus brillantes ojos azabaches-Igual que el otro día en el techo.

-Cosa que no le mencionaremos a nadie…-Le recordó el mayor pellizcándole la nariz.

-¡Estabas muy muy lejos!-Dulce inocencia infantil, dramatizaban todo con genuina emoción. Steit no pudo resistirse a tomarle las mejillas y estirársela-Au au auh…

-Mi _liten…_ -Le dijo con suavidad-Yo jamás dejare que nada que lastime.

-¿Y mamá?-Esta vez la duda y el miedo inundaban los ojos de Nico-A-a la mama á de Jimmy, a ella a ella un auto la-

-Ey ey, tranquilo _liten_ -Atajo el druida dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza-Mientras yo esté cerca, jamás dejare que nada les suceda.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Las protegeré, como siempre te protegeré a ti. Te lo prometo, _fy brenin bach-_ Steit se estiro un poco y beso a Nico en la frente. Ya podría explicarle a Nico el significado de aquellas palabras, cuando fuera un poco mayor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Con el paso del tiempo Steit pudo alardear de volverse todo un experto en el mundo humano. No que confiara en alguien fuera de la familia Di Angelo, pero ya era mas abierto a charlar o ayudar a otros. Su lenguaje había mejorado muchísimo, aunque aun le gustaba decir "esofado"; ya podía escribir sin ningún problema y leer con fluidez, cosa que hacía a menudo ya que Nico disfrutaba de escucharlo antes de dormir Además, con los años, pudo observar maravillado la velocidad con la que crecía su nueva familia. Bianca ya era una señorita, aunque ella siempre decía que solo tenía catorce años con las mejillas coloradas, especialmente cuando su madre y el druida insistían en lo linda que se había vuelto; María apenas si había cambiado, solo unas pocas arrugas en sus ojos y un par de canas, aunque Steit pensaba que le lucían bastante bien; y Nico, ya había cumplido sus diez años. Era un chico listo, muy imaginativo y sumamente juguetón. Siempre le gustaba ver al druida transformarse en diferentes animales; jugar con osos polares, montar elefantes y correr con un lobo por el bosque era de sus actividades favoritas. Además había descubierto muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que la forma en la que Steit solía llamarle, "Liten", significaba "pequeño" en su lengua natal, fuera cual fuera. Y Steit siempre estaba fastidiándolo por su estatura:

-¡Y tu pareces un poste de luz!-Aquella era la frase favorita del menor para defenderse. Claro, antes de que su puchero fuera terminado por un enorme can lamiéndole toda la cara. En esos momentos María se reía y Bianca intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada de la baba que fuera posible. Aquel día en particular todos estaban particularmente de buen humor, después de todo a la mañana siguiente seria era el onceavo cumpleaños del miembro más joven de la familia.

-A ver ustedes, es suficiente-María puso fin a todo el desorden con un par de palmadas, adoraba a su druida residente pero detestaba cuando se transformaba y llenaba toda la casa de pelos-Nico, ¿ya te duchaste?

-No lo ha hecho-De inmediato se soltó una pequeña discusión de hermanos cuando Bianca delato al menor. Pero mientras ellos peleaban Steit camino sobre sus cuatro patas hacia la puerta trasera bajo la atenta mirada de su primera amiga. María detuvo la discusión, mandando a su hija a ponerse el pijama y a su hijo a bañarse, antes de seguir al druida y encontrarlo sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros en la hierba observando al cielo despejado; las estrellas, la fina luna menguante y las pocas nubes se reflejaban en sus grandes ojos bicolores.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió suave y amable María mientras se sentaba junto al lobo. Su vestido doblado con sus piernas en la misma dirección, le daba un aspecto tan agraciado como cómodo-Has estado algo extraño estos días…

-Es el cumpleaños de Nico-Respondió el lobo luego de unos minutos, aun sin apartar su mirada del cielo nocturno-Ha crecido tanto, pero solo tiene once…

-¿Es por lo que me dijiste?-Pregunto la madre-El asunto de-

-No-Atajo el lobo, finalmente bajando la mirada y apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de María-Es que hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle. Pero aun es muy joven. Solo, estoy impaciente…-Pero María sabia que, más que impaciente, Steit estaba asustado. Temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener Nico cuando Steit le contara toda su historia, o al menos la parte que le conto a María.

-Nico te adora, me da un poco de celos-Bromeo María mientras acariciaba la cabeza del canido-No te preocupes, aun tienes tiempo para pensar como decírselo. Por ahora, tienes que pensar que le vas a regalar mañana…

…

De repente el aire cálido alrededor del hijo de Hades comenzó a ser desplazado por un frio viento que emprendió vuelo entre las ramas y las copas de los arboles, viento que parecía provenir del druida sentado a su lado y que empezaba a ganar velocidad conforme chocaba con el cálido aire. Nico pudo notar como los brazos de Steit se habían tensado y su mirada endurecido. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había ocurrido luego:

-Fue entonces cuando desaparecimos-Así, seco y frio. No había otra forma de decirlo. Y no había más respuesta que una amarga sonrisa:

-See cuando fui a verte esa noche ya estabas dormido. Así que salí por la ventana…-Conforme hablaba el druida se cubrió la mitad del rostro con su mano apenas mirando entre sus dedos-Se suponía que solo iría a buscar tu regalo, era algo lejos pero podría ir y llegar con el amanecer.

-¿Qué encontraste?-Nico no podía evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho. Acaba de aprender más de su familia en menos de una hora que en tres años; su madre era maestra, su hermana nunca había sido tan seria, su nombre… No podía evitar sentir pena por aquel muchacho, druida o lo que fuera. El había estado ahí para su familia por años, y luego simplemente lo había borrado de su memoria. Podía sentir la garra de la culpa apretando su corazón.

-Nada. Un terreno vacio y chamuscado. La casa no era más que ruinas, todo se había incendiado. Aunque aquello era imposible, me asegure de ello-Su tono sonaba como si intentara excusarse y podían verse un par de pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos-Pero no había nadie. Cuando ningún vecino pudo darme razón de ustedes yo… yo…-Su espalda comenzaba a convulsionarse, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor y la rabia. El viento comenzaba a ganar velocidad y de repente…

-No fue tu culpa-Se detuvo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse Nico estaba frente a él, tomándolo por la nuca y juntando sus frentes mirándolo directamente a los ojos-No puedes cambiar lo pasado.

-Pero-

-Ahora estas aquí-No tenía idea de donde salían aquellas palabras, pero sabía que eran las correctas-Si aun te sientes culpable: quédate, no dejes que vuelva a pasar. Pero esta vez…-Por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, Steit pudo volver a ver aquella sonrisa, pequeña y sincera que tanto había adorado-Te ayudare. Yo también puedo luchar.

Para su sorpresa, el cambiaformas comenzó a reírse. Primero suave, y luego una gran carcajada:

-Es gracioso que lo digas, porque…-Llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco un pequeño paquete envuelto en lo que parecía ser cuero viejo-Esto es para ti.

A la mañana siguiente Hazel y Percy estaban caminando presurosos por la Via Principal; Jason y Frank estaban inspeccionando las barracas. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, nadie había visto a Nico desde la noche anterior y ya todos estaban pensando lo peor con respecto al recién llegado. No fue sino hasta que Reyna les hizo señas desde el cielo con su Pegaso para que la siguieran hasta los campos de Marte.

-Bueno, es obvio que debemos una disculpa-Admitió Percy rascándose la nuca-¿Qué? Oh vamos, admítanlo…

Por supuesto que nadie era tan tonto como para darle la razón a Percy en vos alta, aunque la tuviera. Después de todo, todos habían pensado que Nico había sido raptado por un monstruo con mucha labia. Ahora, observando a Nico dormir plácidamente, todo sucio y con algunos cortes en su ropa y uno pequeño en su mejilla, contra el costado de un enorme lobo azabache en un prado de césped verde a mitad de los campos de Marte, ero obvio que no había ninguna posibilidad de que el druida se fuera…

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bieeennnnn? ¿Si gusto el capi…? ¿O lo dejamos hasta aquí y ya?**

 **Bueno chicos me encantaría leer sus Reviews pero les tengo una mala noticia:**

 **Mi monitor se daño. Llevo ya una semana sin poder escribir en mi compu, estos son capis que ya había terminado, es una lástima pero no tengo cap de "Tempo de Rapsodia" si están siguiendo ese fic les pido un poco de paciencia. Chicos prometo hacer todo lo posible por arreglar mi monitor, en serio… Pero de momento pueden poner mis fics como "Pausados" hehehe creo que podre arreglarlo este Abril, de todas formas no desesperen si me retraso con el siguiente cap n_n**

 **¡Mientras, espero leer sus Reviews con ansias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO! ¡Y MAS INSPIRADO QUE NUNCA!**

 **Thomas: idiota, sabía que ese altavoz era mala idea...**

 **Solo por si acaso chicos y chicas, NO, mi monitor aun esta en reparación. Esto pude escribirlo gracias a un amigo que me prestó uno extra que tenia. Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien que sea a él hehehe En serio, de verdad necesitaba uno ya que estoy muy atrasado con mi tesis y ahora que debo cumplir pasantías apenas si tengo tiempo libre T_T**

 **Pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escribir que todo esto lo escribí en un día hahaha las ideas me choreaban por la nariz, aunque creo que tal vez era por mis alergias hehehe**

 **Ahora, espero que les guste este pequeño Capi ¡y poder leer sus reviews al final!**

 _Capitulo 10:_

" _Un Extraña Arma-¿Luces en el Sur?"_

-Y todavía las guerras continúan, los humanos son tan estúpidos.

-¡Eh!, ya establecimos no hablar mal de los humanos-Espeto Percy apuntando con una tostada a Steit.

-Disculpa por hacer ver que son una raza estúpida.

-Yo soy humano, ¡y Nico igual!

-No metas a mi _liten_ en e-

-¡Cierren la puta boca!-Finalmente la paciencia de Nico y de Annabeth término llegando a sus respectivos límites. Especialmente la del primero, apenado por la forma en que Steit le llamaba. Así que Percy siguió comiendo y el druida regreso su atención al periódico que estaba leyendo. " _Tengo que ponerme al día con su mundo_ " había dicho la primera vez que le vieron llegar con uno. Aquella era más o menos una rutina que habían establecido para los desayunos. El druida se sentaba junto a Nico, y con ellos el guardia designado para vigilar al druida: esta vez era el turno de Annabeth y de Percy.

-¿Qué es esto?-Con frecuencia Steit se topaba con cosas que no comprendía del todo en el periódico, y había aprendido que Annabeth era un excelente diccionario ambulante. En palabras de Percy.

-Es solo farándula, noticias sin importancia real-Respondió la rubia mirando por encima la pagina de sociales.

-Ya veo. Entonces leeré mi horóscopo-Mientras hacía eso Nico se dedico a barrer todo el lugar con la mirada. Al principio pensó que los romanos tardarían más para asimilar la presencia del druida, pero tras una semanada la mayoría parecía haberse habituado ya al usual jaleo que montaban él y Percy durante las comidas, o a que se comiera el periódico tras leerlo. Claro que no solo se comía el papel. Era impresionante la cantidad de comida que ingería a diario; no era precisamente la "cantidad", en si comía lo mismo que Percy o Frank, pero el punto era la frecuencia. Además, era difícil saber que entraba o no en su dieta. Luego de comer Steit debía ir a cumplir con el resto de su servicio comunitario:

-Se suponía que íbamos a entrenar hoy-Y las quejas del hijo de Poseidón no se hicieron esperar. Así que mientras los demás se quedarían practicando con espadas él tenía que ir a sentarse por horas a ver al druida mover un montón de piedras.

-Deja de hacer berrinche, nos divertiremos juntos-A juzgar por la fuerza con la que el druida sujetaba al ojiverde del cuello y le llevaba camino al túnel era difícil saber si Percy estaba protestando o pidiendo ayuda. Como fuera no era problema de Nico, por el momento tenía algo más importante que hacer. Se despidió de Annabeth en el via principalis, de paso pidiéndole que no dejara que Percy distrajera de su trabajo al druida. Después de eso fue rápido llegar a librería de las cohortes.

-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir ignorándonos?-Encontrar a Jason entre los registros fue más obvio de lo que esperaba. Durante los últimos días el pontifex había estado evitándole con la excusa de leer, y cuando se cruzaban solo cruzaban miradas incomodas-Mírame a la cara Grace.

-No te estoy ignorando-Respondió tajante el rubio sin apartar la mirada del papel-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Si estás molesto dímelo en la cara, no te inventes trabajo solo para evitarme-Espeto el hijo de Hades-Es patético, y cobarde.

-¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione?-Rebatió Jason, levantando el rostro y mirándole a la cara ceñudo-¿Quieres que te aplauda el dejar quedarse a ese…?

-Anda, termina-Le reto cruzado de brazos el azabache-Llámalo "monstruo". Entra perfectamente en la categoría-Paso casi un minuto en el que el rubio no dijo nada-Ahí lo tienes.

Sin agregar más el hijo de Hades dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado. Dejando al rubio hijo de Júpiter con un agrio sabor de boca. Si no podía llamar monstruo al druida, era porque estaba muy consciente que no lo era en realidad. Al menos, no se asemejaba en nada a ningún monstruo al que hubiera enfrentado o del que hubiera escuchado antes. Pero no por eso confiaba en él. ¿Druida? Ese era un término que nunca había escuchado, pero por alguna razón le sonaba familiar. Ya había buscado en casi todos los documentos de la legión sin ningún resultado, ¿dónde debía buscar entonces? El tema ya estaba discutido con sus compañeros, y aunque Reyna compartía sus reservas con respecto al recién llegado, esta estaba de acuerdo con Frank en que merecía el beneficio de la duda.

Vale, que estaba bien con eso. Pero no podía confiar en ese sujeto. Era demasiado fuerte y aun había muchas cosas que no sabían de él. Si era cierto lo que les había dicho, ¿qué estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo que busco a Nico? Y más importante aun ¿qué hizo antes? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Por qué odiaba a los seres humanos? ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con Nico Di Angelo?

Como fuera, pensar en todas esas cuestiones sin respuesta solo le produciría una jaqueca. Regreso todos los libros a su lugar y salió a caminar. No sentía ningunas ganas de ponerse a trabajar, no estaría mal tomarse un descanso y escaquear por una vez. A esa hora del día la Via Principales estaba parcialmente desierta, solo una ocasional tropa marchando o un par de chicos apresurándose a llevar el equipo. Sin darse cuenta término caminando hacia las puertas del campamento, aunque eran nuevas lucían particularmente brillantes. Desde allí podía escuchar todo el ruido proveniente de la montaña y el túnel en cuestión que en ese momento debía de estar siendo reparado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

-¿Mmm?-Annabeth desvió un momento la atención de su lectura para mirar por encima del libro como Steit venia saliendo del túnel. Debía admitir que tenía un muy buen físico. Aunque definitivamente tenía que aprender a arreglarse el cabello. ¿Se dejaría hacer un corte? Conocía a un buen estilista-Aquí hay limonada-Agrego señalando a la jarra que había en la roca junto a la que estaba sentada.

-Esta buena…-Solo que Percy ya se la había acabado. Cosa que amerito un buen golpe en la frente con el lomo de su libro.

-No importa-Steit tomo la jarra y como por arte de magia esta volvió a llenarse. Aunque no duro demasiado, se bebió todo el contenido de un trago-Ahhhf, si. Estaba buena.

-¿Te falta mucho?-Inquirió Percy, quien se entretenía en arrojar piedritas a la pared. Solo que nunca espero que el druida se lanzara a su lado y tomara una piedrita también:

-Ya termine-Dijo con suma naturalidad.

Claro que ni Reyna ni Frank se lo creyeron cuando Annabeth les aviso por vía de Iris. Por eso fue que ambos acabaron por ir a ver con sus propios ojos junto a un par de ingenieros. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el túnel no solo estaba terminado, eso podía pasarse por alto, lo que realmente impresionaba era la forma en que parecía haber sido hecho. No había losas ni bloques de ningún tipo que sostuvieran la tierra, ni siquiera arcos de sujeción que proporcionaran algún tipo de estabilidad. Toda la pared y el techo del túnel era una superficie continua. Lisa, fría y brillante como el cristal:

-¿Cómo hizo esto?-Frank pasaba sus dedos por la pared. Incluso intento rasgarla con su cuchillo.

-Fundió la roca con fricción-Fue la respuesta de uno de los ingenieros que examinaba también el suelo-Al menos eso parece. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

-De momento preocupémonos por esto-Habían cruzado ya el túnel y se encontraban en la entrada exterior entre los túneles de tráfico-Envíen a alguien que coloque las puertas nuevas y los guardias de inmediato.

-¡Si señora!-Los ingenieros se apresuraron en regresar mientras que ambos pretores se tomaron su tiempo para regresar caminando.

-Es increíble que terminara en tan poco tiempo-Comento Frank-Hasta instalo el sistema eléctrico.

-No son bombillas-Dijo Reyna. El hijo de Marte la miro confuso y luego dirigió su atención al techo. Realmente parecía como si hubiera una fila de bombillas iluminando el túnel. Pero mirando con más atención podía apreciarse que las "bombillas" oscilaban un poco de un lado a otro. En realidad eran como pequeñas y diminutas flamas cuyo brillo se veía intensificado por las paredes de vidrio. Pero más que impresionar a ambos pretores, lo que realmente hacia era preocuparlos. El druida Steit, sin duda podía hacer más de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista. Reyna aun tenia grabado en su mente el recuerdo de cómo Críos había sido atravesado por una columna de fuego. Solo esperaba que sus fuentes pudieran darle más información acerca de los Druidas antes de que su mal presentimiento se cumpliera-Frank.

-¿Si?-Inquirió sorprendido el romano, después de todo habían durado un buen rato en silencio.

-Respóndeme como el _probatio_ Frank _,_ no el Pretor Chang-Dijo la puertorriqueña-¿Confías en el druida?

-No estoy seguro-Respondió el canadiense llevándose la mano a la nuca-Me recuerda un poco a alguien, sabes-Agrego, a lo que Reyna inquirió con la mirada un "¿Quién?"-A Percy. Cuando llego lo perseguían las gorgonas y acabo con ellas. Era fuerte pero no tenía su memoria. Tampoco sabíamos que pensar.

-Pero tú confiabas en él.

-Me agradaba-Corrigió-Y Steit también me agrada. No creo que sea un mal tipo; solo tenemos que darle la oportunidad. Como con Percy.

Reyna admiraba la forma en que Frank podía ser honesto con sus emociones. Imponía la autoridad como hijo de Marte y Pretor, pero no dejaba que su corazón se viera influenciado por la presión. Realmente agradecía a los dioses tenerlo como compañero al mando del campamento. Unas vez cruzaron el túnel de regreso Annabeth aun les esperaba, solo que esta vez sujetaba tanto a su novio como al druida, cada uno por una oreja.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Steit, cerrando el ojo del lado del que le tenían sujeto-¿Les gusto?

-Cumpliste tu condena de servicio comunitario-Sentencio Reyna con seriedad-A partir de ahora eres un visitante honorable en Nueva Roma.

-¡Genial!-Viéndose libre de la rubia Steit apareció detrás y abrazando a Frank por los hombros-Ahora, se que ustedes son algo quisquillosos con respecto a la "higiene", así que, ¿qué tal un baño juntos?

-Eh-Vale agregar que Frank parecía a punto de comenzar a pitar por los oídos como una olla de presión-No, tengo, trabajo.

-Entonces seremos solo nosotros tres-Que importaban las protestas de Annabeth o de Percy, de igual forma el druida se subió a ambos en los hombros mientras caminaba colina abajo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí-Hazel ni siquiera se sorprendió de ver a su hermano sentado en el marco de la venta, con una pierna flexionada y la otra colgando al exterior. Nico siempre buscaba lugares así cuando quería pensar. La chica camino y confirmo lo que sospechaba-Desde aquí puedes ver el túnel de entrada.

-Se ha llevado a Percy a las aguas termales-Comento el azabache.

-¿Celoso?-Inquirió Hazel con una media sonrisa.

-Pensé que vendría corriendo a buscarme, como siempre-Agrego Nico con seriedad. Hazel solo suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta para apoyar su cintura y sus manos en el marco de la ventana.

-Se toma muy en serio sus baños, desde que dijiste que odiabas el olor a sudor.

-Yo no dije eso-Aclaro Nico, aunque le rehuía los ojos a su hermana-Solo dije que odiaba que me abrazara estando todo sudado.

-¿Estas preocupado?-Nico la miro confundido-Siempre vienes aquí cuando lo estas.

-…-Unos segundos de silencio-No lo sé. ¿Recuerdas estos sueños de los que te hable?

-¿El dragón y el lobo?-Nico asintió:

-Bueno, no sé por qué, pero estoy seguro que de alguna forma ellos eran él-Explico-Como si, estuviera avisándome que estaba cerca. Pero ya está aquí. Y sigo teniendo estos sueños…

-¿Crees que-

-No lo sé-Atajo el hijo de Hades-Al principio estaba solo en esa pradera, encarando al dragón y ahora él lobo esta siempre con migo. Es como si ambos esperaran a que yo haga algo pero en cuanto intento caminar. Me detienen.

-Tal vez sean los dioses-Sugirió Hazel-El Dragón es el escudo de Marte, tal vez Frank-

-Es Steit, estoy seguro. Sus ojos, ¿has notado como cambian de color? Pasa lo mismo en mis sueños.

Mientras pensaba en ello Hazel pudo ver como Nico llevaba su mano a la funda de la daga que colgaba de su cinturón. Le causaba curiosidad, había visto a su hermano llevarla desde la mañana que le habían encontrado junto a Steit durmiendo en los campos de Marte. En lugar de una empuñadura de cuero como las conocía, esta parecía estar envuelta por una clase de cinta o vendaje blanco hasta la base y la guarda, forjada con alguna clase de metal oscuro, tenía cierta forma de "S" con algunas formas extrañas grabadas surgiendo en torno de lo que estaba segura era una gema. Tal vez un topacio o un ámbar, no estaba muy segura. Lo curioso era que en ningún momento había visto el filo del arma. Nico siempre la mantenía enfundada en la cubierta de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón al lado contrario de donde colgaba su espada de acero Estigio.

-¿No deberías estar con la quinta?-Inquirió de repente el hijo de Hades.

-Nah, terminamos temprano las prácticas-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-A diferencia de alguien que se las ha estado saltando-Agrego con una pequeña pulla en la voz. Pero Nico solo soltó una pequeña risa:

-No es eso-Respondió una media sonrisa de suficiencia-Yo, he estado trabajando en algo.

-Tú siendo misterioso, que novedad-Murmuro con sarcasmo la sureña. Como fuera, en ese momento Nico se levanto y haciendo un gesto de despedida con sus dedos en la frente salto desde la ventana hacia el vacio de cinco pisos desde donde se encontraban. La sureña ni se inmuto, ya conocía esa reciente manía de su hermano por hacerse el chulo. Claro que aun sentía un poco de preocupación pero cuando miro hacia abajo no había señal de Nico. Suspiro tranquila, pero sin descartar la opción de darle su buen coscorrón cuando lo viera en la cena. Al menos ya tenía la tranquilidad de adonde fuera que se hubiera ido Nico, tendría a su perro guardián cerca-Ah, no importa cuántas veces lo intente. Sigue sonándome raro…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

El hemisferio norte siempre ha sido motivo de elogios. Su aurora boreal era siempre envidiada y deseada por aquellos ojos ávidos de belleza y magia. Por esa misma razón el sur solía quedar en el olvido, aparentemente sin nada que exhibir. Ningún paisaje del cual pudiera presumir. Y por aquello mismo era el escondite perfecto para aquellos que esperaban descansar, esperando el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¡Puaj! ¿Qué clase de basura es esta?-Una bandeja y todas las frutas que llevaba encima cayeron al piso al mismo tiempo que un hombre era estampado contra la pared.

-Mira lo que has hecho, no pienso limpiar ese desastre-Se quejo una segunda voz al ver toda la sangre comenzar a escurrir en el suelo. Sin embargo el líquido rojo continúo su camino, como si el suelo plano se inclinara una y otra vez guiando la sangre hasta que comenzó a converger bajo la suela de un par de mocasines negros-Tan goloso como siempre-Siseo al ver como la carne del cuerpo en la pared comenzaba a arrugarse al igual que un envase al que le succionan todo su contenido.

-Cierra la boca, tengo hambre...-Era como escuchar a un animal devorar la carroña en mitad del desierto. Pero mientras el glotón continuaba comiendo, unos ojos oscuros comenzaron a pasearse por toda la estancia, como si buscara algo más que los muebles y la lámpara.

-No está aquí-Respondió sin que preguntaran aquel que había matado al camarero-Ya lo conoces, le gusta salir a ver el cielo de noche. Como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Aun a pesar del desdeño en aquel comentario. Ciertamente esa noche el cielo nocturno era admirado por miles y miles de ojos. Sorprendidos y maravillados de volver a ver la olvidada aurora austral. Las luces iridiscentes danzando en el cielo sin duda serian la noticia del año al día siguiente. Pero las noticias humanas no eran nada para los fríos ojos dorados en los cuales se reflejaban las luces. Y pensar que solo había salido para pensar. Era evidente que no podía ocultar su emoción. Hacía años que esperaba aquella oportunidad y ahora faltaban solo unos pocos días para cumplirse.

-Solo espera…-Su voz se convirtió en viento y la briza nocturna fue desplaza por un calor abrazador-Ya estoy cerca…

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Les gusto? De verdad espero que sí, de todas formas les pido perdón por cualquier error que vean. Es algo que escribí con emoción y algo de prisas ehehe con gusto leeré lo que piensan chicos. Recuerden que mi meta es llegar a los mil reviews y cualquiera es bienvenido. Por cierto SI, incluso si no tienen una cuenta aqui en FF sus reviews también me llegan.**

 **Así que, si tienen algún deseo para el próximo capitulo con gusto seré su padrino mágico hahaha es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes luego de tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo por una actualización n_n**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Las luces en el escenario se encienden. Los reflectores dibujan círculos en el telón rojo y los espectadores se preguntan qué coño le pico al autor ahora***

 **Christ: ¡Ezequiel!**

 **Ezequiel: Es tu culpa por andar con tantos miramientos... Pudiendo decir simplemente:**

 **Christ y Ezequiel: ¡VOLVI NENA!**

 **Thomas: *Toma un bate de cerval y los golpea en la cabeza* ¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!**

 **Christ: *Con un chichón en la cabeza* Ushh estas todo delicado desde que termine la tesis-**

 **Thomas: Fui yo quien la- ¡YOFUI EL UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MALDITA TESIS! ¡Ustedes solo estaba estorbando y molestando! ¡Como siempre!**

 **Christ: Eh que yo no pude escribir nada tampoco en todo este tiempo.**

 **Ezequiel: Y a mí me duele el trasero de estar sentado todo el tiempo. ¡Quiero jugar algo!**

 **Christ: ¿Que les parece si hacemos el resumen de una vez?**

 **Thomas: Yo hare la disculpa... Cof cof... Bueno, en realidad esta de sobre decir que estuve todo ocupado con el asunto de mi tesis, y eso que aun me falta exponer las pasantías y no tengo idea de cuando pueda exponer la tesis además... Aff, que mierda...**

 **Ezequiel: Valla, eso fue en serio motivador... Supongo que a mí me toca el resumen, Cof Cof... ¿...? Eh, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la ultima vez?**

 **Christ: *Golpea a Ezequiel con el bate de cerval* Afff denme un respiro. Como sea chicos, en verdad gracias a todos por su paciencia durante todo este tiempo hehe, en serio se que para ustedes la incertidumbre debió ser terrible pero créanme que durante todo este tiempo no escribí palabra de fanfic. El lado positivo es que todo esto lo escribí en apenas un día, en serio, esta vez la inspiración me pateo con fuerza el culo así que, como una compensación extra además por toda la espera, este capítulo es especialmente largo. ¡Ah y les tengo una sorpresa para todos al final así que por favor disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora sí, un resumen serio de este capítulo (y algunas advertencias): en realidad no hay mucho que quiera agregar, tendremos algunas pequeñas sorpresas, estoy seguro de que tendrán preguntas al final y con gusto las responderé. Veremos un pequeño atisbo de lo que tengo planeado para más adelante, y no solo para Nico. ¿Por qué no abrimos una votación? ¿Qué personaje les gustaría ver crecer aun más? ¿Que pasara con Jason ahora? ¿Y Percy? ¿Está el campamento mestizo realmente al margen? ¿Quien ganara los juegos de guerra?**

 _Capitulo 11:_

" _Juegos de Guerra-¿Qué es eso Blanco?"_

El sol brillaba ardiente en lo alto. La brisa cálida de california soplaba arrastrando la tierra y levantando el polvo en los campos de Marte. Aquella mañana los ingenieros se encontraban trabajando en la construcción de un nuevo fuerte para los juegos de guerra que tendrían lugar aquella noche. Como siempre fueron elegidas dos cohortes, la Segunda defendería el fuerte y su bandera mientras la quincha haría la ofensiva, las cohortes restantes tendrían su participación en calidad de alianzas de acuerdo a como lo hubieran negociado los centuriones. Y siendo que la quinta comenzaba a tener un cierto record de invictos, la primera y la cuarta se habían aliado a la segunda para defender de la tercera y la quinta.

-Ahhf, que tranquilidad...-En momento así era cuando Percy no podía relajarse. Ni intentándolo-Que miedo.

-Es una lástima que no los dejaran participar de los juegos-Estaban Jason y Percy de pie en la cima de una colina cercana observando la construcción en los campos de Marte.

-Está bien, no estará mal descansar un poco mientras estemos aquí-Comento el hijo de Poseidón-¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Bueno, como Pontifex estoy obligado a hacer de juez igual que Reyna y Frank-Explico el rubio-¿Qué me dices de Annabeth?-Por alguna razón su pregunta pareció divertir mucho a Percy-¿Qué?

-En realidad detesta los juegos de guerra-Respondió con una ancha sonrisa-Ya sabes, ama los juegos de batalla pero no soporta que los romanos la menosprecien por ser hija de Atenea-Después de todo Minerva, la versión romana de Atenea, era considerada mas una diosa domestica que una deidad guerrera. Cosa que ponía de los nervios a Annabeth pero se guardaba su rabia a simplemente un aura de frustración. Siguieron charlando sobre sus experiencias pasados en los ya mencionados juegos, hasta que Percy se animo a hacer una pregunta interesante-¿Nico y tú siguen peleados?

-No estamos peleados-Respondió estoico el rubio. Aunque el hecho de que no se dirigieran la palabra era la definición perfecta de un pleito entre amigos.

-¿Sabes? Deberías darle una oportunidad a Steit. Si me agrada-Se apresuro a agregar cuando Jason se giro hacia él ceñudo-Pero hazlo por Nico. Si, se la pasa vociferando el poco cuidado que le trae a la opinión de los demás pero la tuya si le importa.

-...-No hubo respuesta por parte del hijo de Júpiter. Lo cual Percy interpreto como una buena señal así que le dejo estar y puso rumbo de regreso al campamento. Por su parte el pontifex maximus fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano para pensar. Era perfectamente consciente del daño que le hacía a Nico al no confiar en su juicio, aun cuando este no lo demostraba, pero también era consciente de la semejante falta de buen juicio que era confiar de buenas a primeras en ese druida. Pero, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Percy tenía razón. Cuando las personas conocían a Nico su primera opción era siempre desconfiar; él no podía hacer lo mismo. Tal vez si estaba siendo demasiado necio al respecto, como pretor y como legionario siempre había pensado que una buena relación con sus compañeros era la mejor forma de triunfar en una batalla. No le agradaba la idea, pero tal vez si le daba la oportunidad podría conocer un poco más al druida, saber de su pasado, quien era. Sí, eso podría funcionar.

Una buena forma de comenzar seria por averiguar a donde iban esos dos cada tarde. Nico siempre andaba por aquí o por allá en las mañanas, ya fuera con Hazel o simplemente andando por ahí seguido fielmente por un golden retriever o un lobo gris, esto último producto de una vez durante el desayuno en la que Hazel comento lo extraño que se le hacía llamar a Steit "perro guardián".

-Tal vez así te sea más fácil-Había dicho antes de encogerse a un tamaño menor, cubrirse de pelo y ladrar un par de veces. Desde entonces pasaba gran parte del tiempo en cuatro patas, aunque de vez en cuando podían ver al hijo de Hades con un pequeño capuchino colgado del hombro. Como fuera, ninguno de esos dos datos le daba pista alguna del paradero de esos dos. De momento seguiría con sus responsabilidades y ya los abordaría por la tarde o en la cena. No estaría mal ir a revisar al siguiente dios en su lista de templos pendientes, si no se equivocaba ya debía de estar por terminar aquellos que estaban en la B. Valla, iba a necesitar un par de vidas extra si era que quería terminar.

El fuerte fue terminado cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y los centuriones de la primera, segunda y cuarta cohorte inspeccionaban la construcción. Parecían muy satisfechos con el trabajo, la obra era lo bastante solida que denotaba lo decididos que estaban a ganarle a la quinta y tercera. Reyna y Frank también supervisaron el lugar. Aunque los romanos no eran famosos precisamente por los estrictas que pudieran ser sus normas de seguridad. Las catapultas de escorpión y os cañones de agua a presión eran prueba de ello. Pero mientras no hubiera nada como veneno o animales involucrados en la batalla todo entraba dentro de las reglas, a falta de una palabra mejor.

Por todo el campamento podía sentirse la emoción por los juegos de guerra pulular en el aire. Incluso Hazel y Dakota se sentían un poco invadidos por ello, después de todo tener la victoria en los últimos tres juegos de guerra era algo de lo que estar orgulloso. Aunque una parte de la sureña también estaba preguntándose donde podría estar metido su hermano. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a lo poco comunicativo que era con respecto a sus asuntos; que hasta para ir a la tienda era misterioso. Ok tal vez esa metáfora era demasiado, pero en verdad ¿tan vergonzoso era ir a comprar comics a la ciudad? Estaba a punto de irse a supervisar la limpieza de las barracas antes de los juegos cuando fue interceptada por un agitado mensajero. Iba de parte del Pretor Zhang con un comunicado que la dejo con la boca ligeramente abierta, ese si era un extraño cambio de último minuto.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

-¡No es justo!

-Deja de quejarte de una vez.

-¡Tu también estás haciendo puchero!

Mientras Annabeth ignoraba las quejas de su novio Piper se dedicaba a comer una de las galletas que había llevado. Los tres estaban en lo alto de una torre desde donde podrían ver los juegos, claro que llevaban sus respectivos binoculares, pero hacia tan buen tiempo que sentían que los iban a necesitar. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban radiantes y toda la tierra era iluminada por la fría y fresca luz reflejada en una luna creciente. Si prestaba un poco de atención podía verse a Reyna sobrevolar los campos de Marte sobre su pegaso, una yegua color canela llamada Juliet, y Frank lo hacía como un águila, aunque aria falta de algo más que solo una buena vista para poder distinguirle en la noche.

-¿Quien iba a pensar que dejarían participar a Nico?-Pregunto al aire, ya un poco harta de escuchar discutir a los otros dos-Nunca lo ha hecho, ¿o sí?

-No-Fue Percy quien respondió mientras miraba las catapultas del fuerte a través sus binoculares-La vez que yo estuve él no participo. ¿Que estará tramando?

-Yo estaba cuando le pidió el favor a Reyna, dijo que estaba cansado de jugar al captura la bandera-Aunque Percy pusiera cara de aquello era ridículo, Jason no dejaba de pensar en lo sospechoso que había resultado el comportamiento del hijo de Hades al momento de hablar con la pretora. Podría jurar que por un instante, cuando recibió el permiso, le vio reír pequeña pero malvadamente. Igual a un niño que recibe permiso para comer un dulce cuando, a escondidas, ya se ha comido muchos.

-¿Y de que se trata todo esto?-Steit había llegado a la torre sin que los demás lo notaran, incluso ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas de jardín que había desplegadas. Por instinto los demás miraron de reojo a Jason esperando a que el rubio se levantara y se fuera o a que ignorara al druida.

-El equipo de afuera tiene que conseguir entrar al fuerte y tomar el estandarte del otro equipo mientras estos se defienden-Increíblemente fue el rubio quien le explico toda la mecánica de la competencia-Los que defienden ganan si no roban su estandarte y logran someter al otro equipo.

-Es como un juego de corre que te atrapo-Comento Steit-¡Suena divertido!

-¿Si Nico está allá, por qué estás aquí?-Inquirió Annabeth genuinamente curiosa.

-No es mi culpa. Nico me dijo que viniera aquí a verlo-Respondió el druida restándole importancia al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la nuca-Y también me prohibió intervenir-Agrego apenas audiblemente pero con un pequeño puchero. Jason, en su intento de ser más amistoso con el perro guardián, pudo ver como sus ojos bicolores, verde y azul, parecían casi brillar con luz propia.

-¿Quieres un banderín?-Inquirió Percy, a lo que el druida lo miro confundido-Ya sabes, algo para animar al equipo de Nico.

-¿Debería?-Pero la respuesta de Steit fue muy vaga. Se inclino hacia adelante al tiempo que apoyaba sus brazos en las rodillas y enfocaba con la mirada al hijo de Hades: su armadura, su casco, llevaba su espada empuñada y parecía estar discutiendo algo con un grupo de chicos. Se le veía bastante animado, una sonrisa ladina cruzo por los labios del druida cuando dijo-Habrá que ver si gana...

Mientras los demás veían intrigados al druida por sus palabras, abajo en los campos sonaba el cañón anunciando el comienzo de los juegos de guerra. La quinta cohorte arremetió contra las tropas de la cuarta mientras un grupo de la tercera guiaba a Aníbal el elefante contra las puertas del fuerte para derribarlas. Al parecer la estrategia de ofensiva era distraer a las tropas enemigas mientras pequeños grupos individuales rodeaban el fuerte buscando deshabilitar las catapultas y a tantos enemigos descuidados como fuera posible.

-¡Oh acaban de taponar un cañón de agua- ¡Uh!-Murmuro Percy al ver por sus binoculares como una ropa impactaba de lleno en el estomago de un legionario-Eso duele.

-Se nota que todos quieren ganar-Murmuro Jason también viendo por sus binoculares, aunque se tomo un momento para mirar al druida a su lado. Parecía observar fijamente un punto en el vacío, ¿o acaso era capaz de ver a esa distancia? Aunque no sería de extrañar. Lo que si le sorprendió fue que Steit giro y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, por lo que intercambiaron una leve sonrisa de cortesía antes de regresar a los juegos. Con sus ojos, Steit era capaz de seguir cada movimiento de Nico. De momento el chico se encontraba corriendo hacia el portón del fuerte, la primera cohorte había logrado enlazar a Aníbal y ahora estaba sujeto al suelo con picas.

Hazel grito a su hermano que saliera de allí. El frente era donde se concentraban la mayor parte de miembros de la segunda quienes rápidamente estaban acabando con la quinta. Pero Nico no hizo caso. Siguió corriendo y se detuvo a solo unos metros de en donde estaba la primera línea de enemigos.

-Por favor funciona...-Susurro para sí mismo. Tenía a cincuenta adversarios al frente y era la oportunidad perfecta de probarse a sí mismo. Se llevo la mano al cinturón. A la empuñadura de aquella daga que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños retrasado. Sus enemigos observaron atentos con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros cuando vieron que aquella arma era apenas mejor que un cuchillo. Fue rodeado y solo unos segundos después devorado por una masa de soldados. Tanto los espectadores como quienes estaban cerca se quedaron boquiabiertos. Y justo cuando Hazel y Reyna ya estaban pensando en una buena reprimenda para Nico por ser tan osados un pequeño grito congelo en campo de batalla por un instante. Ninguno de los combatientes sabía lo que ocurría pero desde lo alto los espectadores y ambos pretores podían verlo. Uno a uno los miembros de la primera cohorte iban cayendo inconscientes. No había ninguna causa aparente, aunque todos los legionarios miraban de un lugar a otro. Buscando.

-¿A dónde se fue Nico?-Annabeth apuntaba sus binoculares hacia el lugar donde antes había estado.

-Fíjate en uno de los que estén aun de pie-Le sugirió el druida. No solo la rubia hizo caso. Aunque Finic, el centurión de la primera cohorte, era ya el último que quedaba en pie. Mirando expectante a todos lados. No había logrado ver nada aun pero si sabía lo que ocurría.

-Cobarde-Susurro. El hijo de Hades seguramente había estado transportándose por las sombras una y otra vez. Sin duda era una estrategia astuta, pero por lo que sabía ya debía de estar exhausto. Estaba listo para darle cuando volviera a aparecer. Y gracias a su legado como hijo de Hemera tenía una oportunidad. Se concentro en su espada y rápidamente esta comenzó a brillar hasta iluminar todo el campo de batalla. Justo a tiempo para ver una pequeña sombra comenzar a formarse en el aire frente a él-¡Te teng-

Su frase victoriosa quedo relegada al olvido. Cierto que dio un firme tajo con su espada que podría haber matado a la persona frente a él. El problema fue que no había nadie frente a él. Solo una pequeña nube oscura de la cual surgían el brazo y la mano que ahora le tenían bien sujeto del cuello. Intento liberarse pero en cuestión de segundos termino cayendo inconsciente por la asfixia. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras poco a poco la luz se iba a apagando. Aquella mano poco a poco se fue estirando hasta que Nico Di Angelo emergió de la sombras tal y como si fuera descubierto por un simple dosel. Lucia tan tranquilo cuando empuño sus dos armas, su espada estigia y su daga, y clavo ambas en el suelo. La tierra comenzó a teñirse de una oscuridad originada en ambos filos y esta a la vez fue absorbiendo a los legionarios inconscientes hasta solo al hijo de Hades de pie en un campo vacio.

-¡QUINTA!-Rugió al aire mientras levantaba su daga al aire. Aquella fue la llave de la victoria: Aníbal fue liberado y con las puertas derribadas pronto el fuerte fue invadido por una horda de soldados impulsados por el grito de guerra y por la inspiración de ver a un solo hombre acabar solo con casi una cohorte entera. Los centuriones enemigos fueron detenidos y sus estandartes reclamados. A la media noche la Quinta cohorte se alzo eufórica con su cuarta victoria consecutiva en los juegos de guerra.

-¿Que fue todo eso?-Arriba en la torre Jason estaba de pie sin dar crédito a sus ojos. También Percy y Piper estaban boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué opinas ahora, chucho asqueroso?-Dijo de repente la vos de Nico en el aire. Igual que antes una mano apareció en la oscuridad y le dio un zape en la nuca al druida. Nico surgió de la sombras con una sonrisa de suficiencia y hasta un atisbo de petulancia en sus ojos caoba.

Tras los juegos de guerra todos los heridos fueron trasladados a la enfermería, aquellos que fueron desplazados por las sombras de Nico resultaron apareciendo desperdigados por toda la Via Principalis, al parecer el hijo de Hades aun no era muy bueno en controlar los viajes sombra para terceros. La cena transcurrió con un único tema de conversación:

-¿Eres idiota o qué?-Y ese tema fue la actuación de Di Angelo. En ese momento Hazel y Percy interrogaban al italiano al respecto-¿Que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió aquella vez con la Atenea Partenos? Si abusas de tus poderes terminaras muerto.

-Estoy bien-Y Nico ya comenzaba a hartarse de que lo trataran como a un niño-Mírenme, ni siquiera estoy cansado.

-No abuses-A su lado el druida comía tranquilamente del plato de Frank quien ni siquiera prestaba atención-Te has hecho más fuerte, no invencible. Y si estas cansado-Agrego para luego picarle el costado. Teniendo un pequeño gesto de dolor como respuesta.

-¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto?-Inquirió Reyna. Pero toda respuesta fue opacada por un repentino y creciente bullicio en el comedor-¡Silencio!

-¡Pretora Ramírez! ¡Pretor Zhang!-La urgencia y apremió de aquel llamado les obligo a dejar su plática para después. De inmediato todos se precipitaron a salir para ver que ocurría y lo que vieron los dejo pasmados:

-No es cierto...-Sus ojos como platos al ver el cielo, anteriormente claro y despejado ahora estaba todo cubierto de espesas nubes a tiempo que un frio viento les calo hasta los huesos a todos-¿Que ocurrió?

-N-No tenemos idea, de repente comenzó a nublarse-Explico uno de los romanos-Pensaba que iba a llover pero... Esto es-

Al tiempo que hablaba Annabeth extendió su palma frente a ella y atrapo varios de los pequeños entes que caían del cielo aquella noche de verano.

-¿Esto blanco?-Era imposible. Inconcebible. Estaban en california, en mitad del verano-¿Nieve?

Todos fueron enviados de inmediato a sus puestos de defensa y Término fue alertado para levantar las barreras del campamento. Algo tan extraño solo podía ser obra de los dioses y bien debían prepararse para cualquier eventualidad. Ya habían sido invadidos por un Titán y no querían llevarse una mala sorpresa de nuevo. Hazel y Dakota estaban al pie de las torres que flanqueaban las puertas del campamento atentos a cualquier actividad proveniente del túnel. Aunque este ya había sido sellado por una enorme roca gracias a Steit.

-Esto es extraño...-Le comento la sureña a su hermano quien no apartaba la mirada de la gran roca que bloqueaba el túnel, por alguna razón parecía sobreponerse ante el muro de roca-¿Nico?

-Perdona, tengo que hacer algo-Aunque este apenas si la escucho antes de desaparecer en las sombras y reaparecer en la cima de una de las torres de observación, justo a espaldas de Steit quien estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y aparentemente mirando a la nada los copos de nieve caer.

-Escúpelo-Ordenó el hijo de Hades con los brazos cruzados-¿Que está ocurriendo?

Cuando Steit se giro a verle pudo ver sus ojos: fieros y escarlatas. Parecían contener una marea ardiente y su brillo denotaba una pupila animal. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo parecía relajado y tranquilo Nico pudo sentir una rabia y una ira tan intensas que si prestabas atención podías ver los copos de nieve fundirse y evaporarse a su alrededor sin llegar siquiera a estar cerca de tocarlo. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, estaba seguro que apenas era el comienzo.

-No lo sé.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

Para la madrugada toda aquella misteriosa nevada fue desplazada por un fuerte aguacero y con la llegada de un brillante amanecer toda la alarma y el nerviosismo presente en el ánimo de los legionarios fue cediendo poco a poco, el extraño evento climático de la noche anterior fue desplazado por sus actividades diarias. Claro que aquel no eral caso de los mandos superiores. Reyna y Frank, junto a todos los centuriones, habían acudido al llamado de un consejo con el senado de Nueva Roma esperando discutir cómo proceder y si había algún indicio con respecto a las profecías que habían logrado recuperar de la harpía Ella.

-Eso no pudo ser solo una casualidad-Mientras los altos mandos se reunían los visitantes griegos hacían su propia reunión cerca del pequeño Tíber-Tiene que estar pasando algo en el Olimpo.

-¿No llamaste a Quirón?-Inquirió Percy apostado contra la baranda del puente con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo intente-Respondió Annabeth-Pero por alguna razón los mensajes iris no funcionan bien.

-¿Nico?-Inquirió el ojiverde hacia su primo, sentado sobre la baranda frente a él.

-Los fantasmas están turbados, aparte de eso nada-Respondió el hijo de Hades. Los tres se quedaron pensativos, callados, no fue sino hasta que Piper hizo audible la única opción que les quedaba:

-Tendremos que volver al campamento-Dijo no muy animada.

-Aquí no podemos hacer mucho-Acoto Annabeth con lógica y resignación-Pero será un problema si al volver siguiéramos incomunicados.

-Alguien tendrá que hacer el papel de mensajero-La idea de Percy no sonaba del todo convincente pero analizándola un poco era la mejor opción que tenían-¿Echamos un volado para decidirlo justamente?

-No. Tengo al sujeto perfecto para el trabajo-Atajo el hijo de Hades llevándose los dedos a sus labios y dando un fuerte silbido. No pasaron dos segundos antes de que Steit saltara desde debajo del puente, sujetando la baranda e impulsándose hasta quedar sentado junto a Nico. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y varias gotas escurrían por su pecho desnudo puesto que solo llevaba esos viejos y raidos pantalones-Buen chico.

-Después le rascas la panza, ¿cuando regresamos?

Con la decisión tomada solo tuvieron que esperar a que la reunión del senado terminara. Los pretores estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquel era el mejor camino a tomar, tal vez todo el asunto de la nevada fuera solo una broma o un pequeño descuido de algún dios menor y no se trataba de nada serio, aun así era mejor eso que ser tomados por cualquier sorpresa. El método de regreso, dada la urgencia, y en contra de los reclamos de Reyna y Hazel seria mediante viaje sombra con Nico, ellos regresarían al campamento mestizo discutirían con Quirón y el Señor D y mandarían de inmediato a Steit con el mensaje.

-¿Puedes regresar?-Inquirió Frank luego de enseñarle en un mapa la ubicación de ambos campamentos.

-No es tan complicado-Fue todo lo que respondió el druida trazando una línea recta imaginaria con su dedo en el papel.

-Yo también voy-Dijo de repente Jason entrando al salón, llevaba puesta su camiseta morada del campamento, pantalón caqui y una mochila de viaje al hombro. Parecía decidido así que nadie le pregunto al respecto. Siendo la hora Nico acepto el abrazo de su hermana junto con la petición de no excederse con sus poderes, Percy se despidió de Frank y Piper y Annabeth de Reyna, no estaban seguros de porque pero tenían la sensación de que no se verían por un tiempo.

Demás esta decir que viaje sombra no entraba en el top 10 de medios de transporte favoritos de los mestizos. Sin embargo esta vez hubo algo diferente, cuando reaparecieron todos al pie de la colina del campamento mestizo solo sentían un poco de frio, una considerable mejora con respecto a la sensación de estar calados hasta los huesos como solía serlo. Pero apenas tuvieron tiempo para pensar en ello, ninguno quería parecer alarmista pero todos necesitaban calmar sus ansias e ir a hablar directamente con el director de actividades del campamento. Como de costumbre Nico iba al final del grupo, intentaba concentrarse y no pensar en ninguna fatalidad aunque apenas si lograba sacarse de la cabeza su último sueño.

Flash Back:

Una vez más el hijo de Hades se encontraba de pie en mitad de un amplio campo. Solo que esta vez, en lugar de ser un prado abierto se trataba de una amplia llanura. Un extenso terreno de tierra árida y dura, las pocas plantas se limitaban a unos pequeños arbustos secos y un par de arboles raquíticos sin ninguna clase de follaje. La amplia bóveda nocturna se alzaba sobre ellos con todas las constelaciones presentes, una luna creciente y ni una sola nube a la vista. El viento era seco, caliente y Nico no pudo evitar pensar que aquel paramo desierto seria una pesadilla para Percy.

-¿Donde estas?-Y claro, no estaba solo. Miro a su alrededor y efectivamente, lo que bien podría pasar por solo una roca enorme, era en realidad el cuerpo de un gran felino. Un león cuyo pelaje dorado y rojizo contrastaba n por completo con su melena azabache. Y a juzgar por su lenta respiración el felino dormía.

No estaba seguro de querer despertarlo, le asustaba un poco a decir verdad así que en lugar de eso se dedico a admirar las estrellas sobre él. Pero entre mas miraba mas podía notarse que en realidad no se trataba de estrellas, sino de pequeños cuerpos, brillantes y fríos que caían del cielo.

-Genial...-Murmuro para sí, ahora también estaba nevando en África. Dirigió una pequeña mirada al felino quien seguía dormitando y decidió, por una vez, explorar un poco más los alrededores por su cuenta. Caminó hacia uno de los árboles secos que había cerca, se sentía frio y duro al tacto, sin duda madera petrificada, camino un poco alrededor y se fijo en que, oculto por la oscuridad y la maleza seca, había un amplio círculo de pequeñas rocas que los rodeaba en un radio de al menos diez metros. Se hinco en una rodilla y se fijo un poco más de cerca, estiro la mano y tomo una, tenía cierta pequeña marca como grabada en ceniza con un pequeño patrón. Intento regresar la piedra a su lugar pero todas las demás comenzaron a vibrar, el sonido aumento, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse.

-¡...!-El león se levanto sorprendido al tiempo que el temblor se intensificaba. Nico no podía dar un paso, la tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse a su alrededor, era como estar sobre hielo delgado cuando todo sobre lo que se apoyaba se derrumbo. Cayó a una profunda oscuridad y pudo ver como aquel agujero por donde había caído comenzaba a encogerse, intento transportarse en las sombras pero estas no le respondían. Por un instante se giro y vio directo al fondo de aquel abismo.

-¡...!-Pudo escuchar algo a su espalda, un idioma que no conocía, y antes de verse envuelto por las zarpas del león y un par de alas emplumadas estaba seguro de haber visto un par de brillantes puntos en el fondo del abismo.

Fin del Flash Back

Solo recordarlo le erizaba los vellos del brazo. Habían escalado ya la colina y ahora descendían hacia la casa grande, durante todo el trayecto Nico estuvo tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no presto atención a nada más que caminar de manera casi automática. Cuando llegaron al pie de la colina, cerca de la casa grande pudo ver que ya les esperaban Quiron, en su silla de ruedas, Will de Apolo y Clarisse de Ares, aunque a juzgar por sus expresiones no estaba seguro de que pensaban en ese momento.

-¿Que es lo que tanto miran?-Inquirió Percy igual de extrañado. Ninguno entendía del todo, así que pensaron que posiblemente era a causa del druida. Y efectivamente, cuando se giraron a ver sus bocas también se quedaron abiertas.

-...-Era obvio que la barrera del campamento no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Así que, en esencia, era la lucha de un necio contra otro. Podía verse perfectamente como la barrera, decidida a no dejarle pasar, se solidificaba a su alrededor, y en como Steit la empujada dándole el aspecto de estar estirando una burbuja hacia adentro. Además, aunque era obvio que no paraba de preguntar que estaba ocurriendo ni siquiera su vos parecía tener permiso para pasar. Todos habían regresado tan apresurados que ni siquiera habían pensado en el detalle de si el druida podría entrar o no al campamento. Y tuvieron que reaccionar rápido cuando Clarisse, empuñando su lanza, se lanzo para acabar con el invasor al tiempo que la alarma se disparaba por todo el campamento.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!-Percy fue el primero que se interpuso en su camino, aunque en realidad Clarisse solo lo derribo con su lanza por las piernas y lo salto. No fue sino hasta que Annabeth se coloco delante del druida que la hija de Ares freno.

-No es un enemigo-Fue lo primero que dijo al mismo tiempo que el druida daba un pequeño resbalón con unas hojas secas y terminaba por ser lanzado por la barrera como una resortera fuera de la colina de la Atenea Partéenos.

-¿Que fue eso?-Inquirió Will dándoles alcance también.

-Nosotros les explicamos-Ofreció Piper colocando su mano en el hombro de Nico.

-Sí, yo iré a buscar a mi mascota-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de fundirse en las sombras. Cuando se apareció a mitad del bosque y encontró al druida sobre las ramas de un árbol quejándose acerca de un feo chichón en su frente.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

-Mmmm, puedo sentirlo.

-Por favor, no pongas esa cara de orgasmo cuando estés conmigo. Este es un lugar elegante-El ambiente en el restaurante era tranquilo, los meseros y los comensales sin embargo parecían estar inconscientes. Algunos en el suelo, otros con su cara sobre la comida. Solo dos comensales seguían conscientes, uno disfrutaba de una sencilla ensalada mientras que el otro tenía en sus manos una copa, cuyo contenido era demasiado espeso como para ser vino tinto.

-No puedo evitarlo-Respondió el hombre de la copa-La confusión, el miedo... Es como abrir la tapa de una hoya que apeas comienza a hervir, el aroma es delicioso.

-Como digas-Respondió el hombre de la ensalada-Por otro lado, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo más nos hará esperar nuestro-Su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un fuerte viento arrastrando arena roja desde la nada. Poco a poco cada grano fue juntándose, solidificándose hasta dar la forma de un hombre adulto, joven y calvo vestido con una gabardina café y guantes de cuero.

-Perdón por el retraso-Dijo el recién llegado quitándose sus guantes. Su tono era meloso y hasta juguetón-Pero siempre me vuelvo un lio con los cambios de horarios, esto de los meridianos no es de mis temas favoritos.

-En ese caso, seamos directos-El hombre de la ensalada dejo sus cubiertos de lado-Señor Set.

-Muy bien-Concordó el dios egipcio tomando asiento-Entonces, déjenme ver si comprendo. Todo lo que desean de mi es, ¿...?

-Una pequeña, ventaja de campo-Respondió el hombre del vino-Sabemos que tiene "experiencia" con los desiertos.

Continuara...

 **Thomas: Mmmm, se siente bien poder escribir algo solo por gusto. Ya antes de que los cabezas duras vengan a entrometerse, en lugar mi habitual parafernalia de cuestiones para aumentar la intriga hare un pequeño agradecimiento público para todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y dejarme sus reviews. En serio chicos son un gran apoyo y de repente olvide responderle alguno tengan un poco de paciencia:**

 **-lavida134: EY! Mira espero que te haya gustado ver a Nico actuando aun más chulo hehehe Y pues haces muy buenas preguntas pero si te respondo todo sería muy aburrido n_n**

 **-Rebe Marauder: ey chico (a) gracias eres un nuevo lector si no me equivoco! Espero que no te decepcione que Jason ya no esté celoso pero te aseguro que apenas empieza heehe**

 **-Magii: Bueno directamente no puedo responder a tus reviews pero: AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION! Hahahaha y no te preocupes regresare a actualizar con regularidad pero no olvides dejar tu review.**

 **-Katze Nakamura: ey no te preocupes, dejaste un review muy divertido la verdad y me alegra que me sigas capitulo a capitulo.**

 **-Degel7Deshielo: amo tu nombre hehehe Degel es mi favorito de todos los caballeros. Me alegra que te guste y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

 **-TaePyo shipper: me alegra que te guste y espero seguir siendo bueno.**

 **Thomas: bien esos seria todo por hoy hehehe disculpen si olvide mencionar a alguno pero no se preocupen que no les he olvidado.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo hehehe otra vez me tome dos meses pero que creen? ¡Finalmente termine mi tesis! Aprobé y dentro ¡de poco recibiré mi título!**

 **!Y lo mejor es que ya encontré trabajo! Finalmente podre pagarme mi propia pizza sin necesidad de manipular a mis amigos para que me inviten muajajajajajaja**

 **Ok en realidad no quiero distraerlos mucho así que pasen a leer el capi y espero que les guste.**

 _Capitulo 12:_

" _Tormenta Seca-¿Incursión Peligrosa?"_

-¿Clarisse quieres bajar esa cosa?

-¿Quieres ponerle correa a esa cosa?

-¡Que no me gusta usar correa!

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que habían regresado al Campamento Mestizo y al principio la jefa de la cabaña de Ares siempre llevaba su lanza eléctrica al hombro cada que veía al druida cerca. Aunque con el tiempo ya todos estaban más o menos habituados al perro guardián de Nico Di Angelo. Steit, luego de recibir el permiso directo de Quirón para poder pasar a través de la barrera del campamento con libertad al igual que el hermano de Percy, parecía disfrutar más de los terrenos del campamento griego de lo que lo hacía en el romano. No era extraño verle jugando al frisbi con los campistas de menor edad, incluso hasta con algunos mayores quienes disfrutaban al verle atrapar el juguete en el aire:

-Al menos podría convertirse en un perro ¿no?-Inquirió Jason. El y Nico veían al druida jugar con algunos pequeños de la cabina de Hefesto quienes habían inventado alguna clase de frisbi que no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente.

-Conserva las orejas-Comento Nico sentado en la baranda de la cabina de Zeus.

-Y la cola.

-Dice que le ayuda con el equilibrio.

Pero dejando de lado la tendencia de no mantener un aspecto 100% humano de Steit, Nico y los demás no habían olvidado la razón por la cual habían regresado con tanta urgencia al campamento. Tal y como temían también había ocurrido algo muy extraño allí simultáneamente con la nevada en California. Solo que en lugar de nieve habían tenido una repentina ola de Calor, según Quirón el aire se había secado y el viento se sentía demasiado caliente, hasta el punto de que todos tuvieron que refugiarse en sus cabañas con las ventanas cerradas, aun con el insoportable calor. Aquella noticia no hizo más que preocuparlos todavía más, siendo que el clima dentro de los terrenos podía controlarse con el termostato de la caza grande.

-¿Todavía nada?-Al mismo tiempo Piper estaba con Butch, jefe de la cabaña de Iris.

-Desearía tener mejores noticias-Admitió el musculoso jefe de cabaña con expresión de derrota. Para empeorar todo aquel sentimiento de alerta, tal y como había temido Annabeth, las comunicación estaban prácticamente cortadas. Aun había internet y señal de teléfono, pero los métodos de comunicación mestizos estaban literalmente fuera de servicio. Y usar los teléfonos estaba completamente fuera de toda consideración. Que era exponerse demasiado en mitad de una situación que no entendían completamente, en palabras de Annabeth. Pero el lado positivo era que aun podían echar mano de un viejo sistema de comunicación-Supongo que tendremos que seguir dependiendo de nuestro nuevo mensajero.

-Dejémosle descansar-Acolito Piper con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa-Ayer tuvo que ir y volver dos veces.

-Dice que no le importa-Acoto Butch con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ay sonaste igual que Nico...

Tal y como habían planeado Steit había estado cumpliendo el papel de mensajero entre ambos campamento. De alguna forma lograba hacer el viaje muy, muy rápido, lo cual ayudaba bastante para que todos se mantuvieran los mejor actualizados que fuera posible. En vista del precario estado en el que al parecer se encontraban todos, los pretores habían declarado estado de alerta en Nueva Roma, y gracias a que Steit tenía tan buen oído no tenia porque infiltrarse en las reuniones del senado para saber que este no veía con buenos ojos la decisión de sus líderes militares. Pero había un detalle bastante preocupante además que tenia a todos en alerta, esa mañana por ejemplo:

-Hacía tiempo que no veía de estas cosas-Dijo arrojando una cabeza de foca al suelo en cuanto bajo de la colina aquella mañana cuando recién llego-Habían al menos diez, no muy lejos de la ciudad-Desde su primera misión como mensajero había tenido serios encuentros con lo que solo se podía calificar de una sola manera.

-Patrullas-Sentencio Jason pateando la cabeza del Telkine.

-Definitivamente está ocurriendo algo, alguien intenta interceptar nuestros mensajes.

-Atacar y cortar las vías de comunicación, es una estrategia básica-Acoto Annabeth al comentario de Clarisse-Sea quien sea es inteligente.

-Entonces no tardara en mandar algo más "grande"-Estaban todos los lideres de cabaña reunidos en la casa grande discutiendo como debían proceder. Quirón se encontraba pensativo en su silla de ruedas escuchando como todos discutían que o quien podría estar detrás de todas aquellas anomalías. O en donde sería el siguiente ataque.

-Podría ser Cronos otra vez-Sugirió Travis-¿Por qué no?

-No no, eso es imposible-Acoto el centauro-Toma demasiado tiempo y energía salir del Tártaro, y eso para alguien tan poderoso como el señor del tiempo.

-¿Pero quién mas podría haber enviado a Críos a California? ¿Cómo entro al campamento Júpiter?

-Sí, se me hace muy raro que un titán hiciera algo tan estúpido-Comento Clarisse llevándose los dedos a la barbilla-Es, raro... ¿Y si en realidad no tiene nada que ver?

-Y si, hipotéticamente...-Intervino Quirón captando el punto-Alguien solo le dijo que podría cruzar al campamento Júpiter. Si solo le provocaron para ver qué pasaba.

Definitivamente no era una perspectiva agradable. Que alguien más aparte del señor de los Titanes tuviera el suficiente ingenio, o fuerza, como para manipular de aquella forma al Titán del Norte era suficiente como para querer tomarse unas largas vacaciones a una isla desierta en mitad del pacifico completamente incomunicado de la civilización. Al final de la reunión todos salieron mentalmente agotados, algunos se fueron en grupos o parejas cuchicheando entre si sus propias opiniones o otros, como Butch, que regresaron a sus trabajos con la firme intención de despejarse un poco. Steit, como de costumbre, iba tras de Nico quien parecía caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo. O al menos eso parecía:

-¿Que hay allá?-Pregunto el druida al ver que su amo volvía a mirar en dirección a aquella cueva con cortinas en la entrada. Desde hacía tiempo que el italiano tendía a pasar cerca de allí como si esperara algo.

-Es la cueva de Rachell, el oráculo del campamento-Respondió el menor-Aun no regresa.

-Y te preocupa-Inquirió acertadamente el mayor. Recibiendo una media sonrisa amarga como respuesta.

-Después de lo que paso con Gea y sus gigantes, el Oráculo de Delfos dejo de funcionar-Explico Nico-Cuando Leo...-Hubo un breve momento en el que la expresión del azabache se ensombreció-Hablo con Apolo, este menciono que Gea había resucitado a Pitón y este había vuelto a Delfos. A parte de eso no sabemos nada.

-No saben un montón de cosas-Comento con puya el druida, claro de esa manera ingenuamente honesta que tenia de decir las cosas. Como la vez que menciono que Annabeth estaba bien con ese pequeño sobrepeso que tenia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-Inquirió Nico de repente dándose la vuelta y haciendo que Steit se detuviera en seco-Pareces saber un montón de cosas y esto no parece preocuparte-Acuso con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te dije, mientras me permitas estar a tu lado nada mas en el mundo me preocupa-Y allí estaba de nuevo, aquella forma sutil que tenía el druida de decirle... Lo que fuera que intentara decirle con eso. Suspiro y regreso a su caminata sin rumbo-Por cierto, ¿cuándo podremos volver a entrenar?

-Los demás sospechan-Respondió Nico-Desde los juegos de guerra Jason no para de vigilarme, incluso Percy dice que me pase usando mis poderes.

-Tal vez si-

-Ya lo discutimos: No-Steit levanto sus brazos en son de paz, Nico podía ser bastante necio sin darse cuenta.

-Vale, entonces...-Antes de que Nico pudiera reaccionar el druida ya lo tenía sobre sus hombros y caminaba en dirección opuesta-Hoy podemos tomarnos una tarde de no hacer nada. Annabeth dice que se llama "ocio".

-¡Bájame perro estúpido!

-Percy dijo que nos veríamos en la playa así que mejor nos damos prisa-Era obvio que la obediencia del druida para con el hijo de Hades no era absoluta. O al menos solo aplicaba cuando Nico no estaba intercalando tres insultos en entre cada palabra; pero aun con todas sus quejas termino siendo vergonzosamente cargado hasta el muelle del lago donde ya les esperaban el ojiverde, cargado con un montón de flotadores y un par de toallas. A su lado Jason y Piper les esperaban con una sonrisa al ver al hijo de Hades subido en los hombros del druida-¡Hola!

-¡Steit hijo de-Pero el grito de Nico se ahogo junto con él cuando el druida, sin ningún miramiento, le tomo de los tobillos para arrojarlo directamente a las frescas aguas del lago.

-Sutil-Comento Piper mientras Jason golpeaba a Percy en la cabeza por estarse riendo a carcajadas. Incluso Steit reía, al menos hasta que un empapado Nico se apareció a su espalda y le pateo directo en el trasero arrojándolo al agua.

Y a pesar de todo el sketch humorístico que montaron al principio Nico accedió a quedarse y pasar una tarde de tranquilidad. Aunque prefirió quedarse sentado en la orilla del muelle con sus pies en el agua junto a Piper mientras veían a Jason ser arrastrado por una ola que Percy y Steit movían de un lado a otro. Cosa que tomo completamente por sorpresa a la hija de Afrodita y al Pontifex:

-Lo descubrimos cuando estábamos en los termales de nueva roma-Explico Nico cuando Piper le pregunto al respecto-Puede manipular el agua igual que Percy...-Pensó algo para sí-Es algo raro.

-Yo pienso que es increíble-Comento Piper salpicando un poco de agua con la punta de sus dedos.

-Sí bueno, es muy fuerte y tiene suficiente poder como enfrentarse solo a un titán y-

-No me refiero a eso-Intervino la chica con una sonrisa paciente-Eso es genial, pero es increíble como con todo ese poder siga siendo así. Tal y como es él.

-¿Un perro cabeza hueca que solo piensa en comer y dar lata? No suena muy impresionante-

-Que solo piensa en ti, y en protegerte-Acoto Piper encendiendo un poco las orejas del hijo de Hades-Si no piénsalo, ¿cuántos seres súper poderosos conocemos que no piensen solo en sí mismos?

Aun cuando la calificación de "súper poderoso" le sonaba un poco exagerada a Nico, admitía que la hija de Afrodita tenía un buen punto. Los dioses, en su infinito poder y "sabiduría", eran tan superiores que no consideraban a nada que estuviera por debajo de ellos como siquiera digno de mención; los titanes llevaban aquel ego mucho mas allá; era una constante, no sola en los monstruos. Parecía estar presente en la historia misma como alguna clase de ley cósmica e inquebrantable. Siempre el poderoso se alzaba sobre el débil. Siempre ansiaba más poder.

-¡Piensa rápido!-Pero con Steit era diferente. Pasando un tiempo a su lado te dabas cuenta que, en realidad, muchas cosas eran diferentes en el druida. No podría decirse qué exactamente, era más una cuestión de presencia. A su lado todo se sentía diferente. O al menos, así pensaba Nico mientras le veía ser perseguido por ambos mestizos por haberles echado encima una corriente de agua particularmente fría. Lo admitía era genial verle nadar tan rápido, aunque por un momento juraría que pudo ver algo parecido a unas escamas en su brazo.

-Ey ¿por qué no vienen?-Jason se acerco nadando, lucia de muy buen humor. Más de lo que lo había estado los últimos días. Ni el italiano ni su novia lograban adivinar que pudo haber provocado tal cambio de actitud para con el druida, o si en realidad no estaba siendo del todo honesto. Definitivamente la segunda opción no sonaba tan bien.

Sorprendentemente después de eso casi medio campamento termino armando una pequeña fiesta en el lago. Los gemelos Stole aparecieron de repente cargando todas las cosas de las chicas de la cabaña de afrodita, toallas, sombrillas, bloqueador, bronceador, todo. Y con todas las bellezas, chicos y chicas, de la cabaña rosa extendidas por toda la orilla del lago tomando el sol no paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos quisieran acercarse. Incluso, después de una hora, Quirón se acerco junto a Will cargando una bolsa de carbón y lo que parecía ser una parilla. Fue entonces cuando la cosa realmente se animo, Percy fue el primero en salir del agua alegando que sería él quien tendría el honor de encender la parilla. Pero mientras intentaba encender un cerillo una bola de fuego cayó sobre el carbón y encendió un muy buen fuego. Chamuscado se giro y pudo ver a Steit, de pie en la orilla mirándole con una sonrisa inocente y un gesto de "si te duermes pierdes".

-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!-Había un circulo de chicos rodeando una barra de limbo por la cual Annabeth intentaba pasar al puro estilo Matrix. Un poco mas allá Nico intentaba mantener sus ojos lejos de los bien formados cuerpos de algunos de sus compañeros de campamento, especialmente de Percy quien se había puesto un delantal de "Besa al cocinero", y por alguna enferma razón eso solo resultaba mucho mas sexi.

-¿Quieres comer?-Claro que su perro guardián no se quedaba atrás. Pero prefirió pensar en otra cosa antes de que su maldita mente comenzara a hacerse ideas raras.

-No no, quita esa basura-Un poco mas allá, Travis y Misa de Hefesto discutían acerca de cuál emisora sintonizar en la vieja casetera de la casa grande. El hijo de Hermes quería poner algo electrónico mientras que la chica deseaba algo más bailable pero con una guitarra al menos. Varios chicos, ya con sus hamburguesas comenzaban a clamar por algo de música y hasta Percy, espátula en mano, comenzaba a quejarse por la falta de acompañamiento musical. Y parecía que estaban a punto de llegar a un punto decisivo cuando la canción de Messengers to Bears se vio cortada de repente:

-¡Atención Atención! Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles un boletín urgente. Se informa a toda la comunidad en los alrededores mantenerse alejados de la isla de Manhattan. Repetimos mantenerse alejados de la isla de Manhattan-No hizo falta que nadie dijera nada, Misa subió el volumen de golpe y todos guardaron absoluto silencio incluso Percy cerró la parrilla para minimizar el ruido del carbón ardiendo-Informamos a la comunidad. Todas las vías han sido cerradas varias cayes cerca de la costa debido a una intensa tormenta de arena. Así es señores, aun no hay explicación para tal anormalidad climatológica. Según informes del centro nacional del clima no se trata únicamente de una anormal cantidad arena arremolinada por fuertes corrientes de un frente cálido, sino de una extraña tormenta electromagnética en el epicentro de Nueva York la cual corta toda señal, los satélites no logran recibir lecturas claras, las señales de teléfono están muertas, solo nos queda esperar a que este extraño fenómeno pase. Los mantendremos informados.

Tras un breve momento de estática la música volvió a sonar. Pero Misa apago el aparato y todos pudieron sentir aquel silencio como si tuvieran un gigantesco cubo de hielo aplastarles. Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, confundidos, algunos asustados, pero principalmente: preocupados. Sin embargo había alguien especialmente pasmado con la noticia y no tardo ni dudo en hacerse escuchar:

-¡Tenemos que ir!-Annabeth sonaba alarmada.

-Annabeth entiendo que sea preocupante pero tenemos que-Sin embargo Quirón fue interrumpido, aun cuando era algo que la jefa de la cabaña seis jamás hacia.

-No entienden, Rachel esta en Nueva York. Hable con ella-Sonaba apresurada y a la vez cortada, como si su boca no pudiera seguirle el ritmo a sus pensamientos caóticos-Dijo que estaba con su padre, que había averiguado algo y que encontró a alguien. No me dijo quien. La señal se corto. Segura, seguramente fue cuando todo comenzó.

Aun cuando Quirón deseaba no enviar a ninguno de sus queridos discípulos a lo que sonaba como un atentico caos debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos y actuar conforme lo ameritaba la precaria situación. Aun cuando era sumamente arriesgado, y estúpido como mencionaron algunos, salir en una misión sin una profecía era mejor que quedarse sin un oráculo. En cuestión de una hora se armaron dos equipos de tres. Clarisse lideraba al primero junto a Travis Stoll y Lou Ellen, su misión era básicamente reconocer la zona por el oeste mientras que Annabeth, Percy y Nico irían a buscar directamente a Rachell al piso que rentaba en la ciudad cerca del rio este.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a llegar?-Inquirió Travis mientras terminaba de ajustarse sus grebas-Si las calles están cerradas el trafico debe ser un asco.

-Yo puedo acércalos-Ofreció Nico ajustándose su daga al cinturón-Puedo transpórtame al sótano de alguna tienda o al metro.

-No-

-¡No me vengas con que es muy peligroso!-Exploto el hijo de Hades en cuanto Jason quiso contradecirlo-Ya establecí que me he hecho más fuerte, y aunque no fuera así tenemos que darnos prisa. Porque no puedo ser el único que piensa que esa dichosa interferencia eléctrica tiene que ver con Zeus.

-Tiene razón-Sorprendentemente fue Clarisse quien le apoyo. La hija de Ares estaba sentada con su pie arriba de la silla atándose los cordones de sus botas militares-Me apuesto lo que sea a que un batallón de monstruos esta apostado de aquí a Nueva York para evitar que vallamos. No podemos retrasarnos.

-Entonces, ¿qué tan lejos está este Nueva York?-Todos se voltearon a ver como el druida venia entrando a la sala de la casa grande. Llevaba puestos unos jeans oscuros que le había prestado Percy, una franela naranja del campamento y en sus manos aquella piel de reptil que parecía llevar a todos lados.

-Tú no iras-Intervino de repente Clarisse.

-No te molestes-Atajo Percy colocándose su chaqueta para cubrir la coraza-Si Nico va él ira.

-Además-Acoto Steit colocándose su piel a modo de capa y ajustándose las correas-Se supone que esta regla de tres solo aplica a los mestizos ¿no? Yo no cuento, solo soy la mascota de uno de ustedes.

Era difícil saber si decía aquella metáfora en serio o solo como una simple excusa. Pero cuando se colgó de los hombros de Nico con un brazo y mostro aquella expresión de cachorro con un par de orejas sobresaliendo de su cabello ninguno pudo evitar sonreír al menos, lo cual ayudo a mejorar un poco su estado mental. A excepción de Jason. El rubio se encontraba de brazos cruzados contra la pared del fondo junto a la cabeza de jaguar dormida. Deseaba poder ir y ver que estaba ocurriendo con su padre, pero él era el Pontifex y como romano no podía inmiscuirse. Además Steit se iría con Nico, y no tenía ninguna otra forma de comunicarse con el Campamento Júpiter hasta que el perro guardián regresara. Odiaba tener que quedarse quieto en esa situación.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando todos estuvieron listos. Clarisse llevaba su lanza eléctrica a la espalda y su espada en el cinturón, Travis llevaba también su espada y Lou Ellen, en lugar de un arma, llevaba un cinturón en el torso repleto de lo que parecían ser granadas y un cinturón con múltiples compartimentos llenos de quien sabe que. Annabeth llevaba un arco y una espada, Percy llevaba su fiel bolígrafo y Nico su espada de acero estigio al lado contrario de donde llevaba su daga nueva. Y además de sus armaduras también llevaban gafas protectoras y pañuelos sobre la cabeza, idea de Quirón puesto que ninguno parecía recordar que irían a meterse de lleno a una tormenta de arena.

-Díganme que no soy el único que piensa que todo saldrá bien-Dijo de repente Percy mientras se tomaban de las manos para el viaje sombra.

-¿Es en serio Jackson?

-Solo intentaba ser optimista-

-No te molestes-Con esa agradable sensación Nico apretó su mano alrededor de la de Annabeth y la de Steit inspiro hondo y dejo que la sombras los engulleran. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban a mitad de un lugar oscuro y frio que apestaba a alcantarilla y orines.

-Di Angelo...

-Es una de las líneas del metro, del lado oeste-Explico Nico mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia una luz, allí encontraron a varias personas, seguramente refugiándose de la tormenta de afuera pero no les prestaron especial atención-¿Cual es el plan?

-Aquí estamos cerca del Empire State-Respondió Clarisse-Iremos a ver, ustedes busquen a Rachel.

-Yo puedo encontrarlos si surge alguna cosa-Acoto Steit pasando el pulgar por su nariz.

-Una hora-Intervino Annabeth-Nos encontraremos aquí en una hora. Recuerden, solo reconocimiento-Agrego en dirección a la hija de Ares.

Pero aun con lo precavidos que habían sido las cosas solo fueron de mar en peor a partir de allí.

Ninguno pudo prever lo que les esperaba allí afuera. La tormenta era mucho más intensa de lo que habían imaginado y desde un principio se sintieron vigilados. Percy fue el primero en desaparecer tragado por la arena, Annabeth quiso mantenerlos juntos pero algo también la tomo por la espalda y la arrastro entre las corrientes aire y arena. Nico y Steit pegaron espaldas y antes de que el hijo de Hades dijera algo el druida golpeo el piso con su pie provocando una corriente de aire que comenzó a circular a su alrededor y les abrió un espacio libre que les dejara al menos un campo visual para defenderse.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-Inquirió el druida mientras mantenía aquel domo de aire circulando a su alrededor.

-¿No puedes despejar toda la tormenta?

-Quisiera pero algo más poderoso la está provocando-Respondió.

-Busquemos a Percy, no sé porque pero-

-¡Nico!-De repente Annabeth salió de entre la tormenta de arena cubriéndose el rostro y agarra de la mano con otra persona. Pero no Percy-Pudiste hacer esto antes-Acoto al ver el espacio libre de arena.

-¡Como sea, busquemos a los otros tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!-Intervino la chica, tenía el cabello castaño y con varios mechones violetas brillantes. Nico estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto en el campamento.

-No podemos irnos sin-

Pero se vio interrumpida cuando dos personas fueron arrojadas justo a sus pies. Eran Percy y otro chico de color, al cual Nico tampoco había visto antes. Percy había perdido sus gafas y el otro chico sostenía lo que parecía ser un palo roto, ambos lucían agotados y bastante apaleados. Percy incluso tenia profundas marcas de dientes en un costado de su corza:

-¡Cuello largos!-Fue lo primero que dijo el chico de color mientras ayudaba a Percy a levantarse-¡Sadie tenemos que irnos ahora!

-No puede abrir un portal aquí no hay nada-Respondió Annabeth-¿Nico?

-No puedo-Respondió sorprendido. No sabía qué, pero algo parecía estar prohibiéndole moverse por las sombras. De repente pudo entender lo que ocurría-Es la-

Pero su gran epifanía tendría que esperar para después. Steit le había tomado de la cintura y se lo había echado a la espalda junto con Annabeth, les dijo a ambos que se aferraran a él en lo que levantaba a ambos muchachos bajo los brazos.

-¡Tendremos que cruzarla corriendo!-Dijo y Nico pudo sentir como su cuerpo parecía comenzar a vibrar-Cierren los ojos, esto no va a ser agradable-Annabeth y Nico se aferraron a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y de repente sintieron como si todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor. Como si de repente su cuerpo se convirtiera en cientos y cientos de pedazos con el sonido de una fuerte explosión.

 _Continuara..._

 **¡Hola de nuevo chicos! Ey la verdad estuve releyendo las notas de autor y la verdad es que suenan muy apagadas. Perdón pero tengo algo muy serio que decirles y no quería desanimarlos antes de leer hehe**

 **Verán, actualmente ya tengo un trabajo formal y mi horario es realmente muy bueno y flexible. Pero a raíz de como algunos de ustedes sabrán soy venezolano y la situación aquí no está particularmente fácil. Así que mi meta, desde hace un tiempo atrás debo admitir, es que quiero viajar a otro país y establecerme allí para poder dar comienzo a mi carrera como escritor. Con base en eso tengo muchísimos proyectos que quiero realizar, videos, caricaturas, historias con personajes originales y demás, por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y aquí es donde viene la mala noticia.**

 **Chicos y chicas, a cada uno que me ha dejado su pequeño review de verdad se los agradezco con todo mí ser. Sé que si les pregunto sin duda me dirán que debo seguir y que me apoyaran y por ustedes es que no quiero dejar este pequeño a medias.**

 **Así que he decidido hacerlo un poco más justo: como ya saben actualizo cada mes. Si durante ese mes no recibo al menos diez reviews tristemente sabré que mi historia no es tan buena y no merece el esfuerzo seguir escribiéndola. Esto aplicara para cada fic que actualice hoy hehehe**

 **En verdad me disculpo si sienten que los estoy chantajeando o manipulando, se que en el pasado he bromeado mucho con eso, pero en verdad necesito saber si mi fic llega a las suficientes personas porque si no lo logro aquí sabré que tengo que esforzarme mucho más para poder algún día publicar m propia saga sobre la que alguien quiera hacer un ambicioso fic que reciba 1000 reviews.**

 **Sin más mes despido y espero que pase rapido este mes de prueba.**

 **Los quiero chicos y chicas.**


	13. Chapter 13

***** _ **Un cuarto oscuro. Silencio. Mucho silencio**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¿Oigan, alguno ha visto al perro?**

 **Christ: La última vez que lo vi estaba en un rincón lloriqueando por los reviews...**

 **Thomas: ¿No creerán que él...? Ya saben *** _ **Simula cortarse las muñecas con los dedos**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: ¿Alguien más escucha eso... Música?**

 ***** _ **Las luces se encienden y una orquesta sinfónica comienza a interpretar el tema de entrada de FOX. Los reflectores también se encienden y apuntan al gran telón de terciopelo rojo el cual comienza a elevarse lentamente con los aplausos de cientos y cientos de personas**_ *****

 **Christ: Oh mierda...**

 ***** _ **Los reflectores apuntan a una única persona de pie en el escenario. Un joven apuesto y lleno de talento**_ **-**

 **Christ: lo bueno es que ya le volvió el autoestima.**

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Rifle en mano y apuntando al escenario**_ *** Pues que la disfrute mientras le dur- *** _ **Un dardo le da en el cuello y cae K.O**_ **.***

 **Perro: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! *** _ **Horrible ruido de distorsión**_ *** Uh perdón por eso... *** _ **Le da unos golpecitos al micrófono**_ *** Mucho mejor... ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡A lo que será un hermoso y emotivo regreso!**

 **Thomas: ¿De dónde demonios saca tanto drama?**

 **Christ: es creativo... *** _ **Pincha a Ezequiel quien se cae de su ha ciento**_ *** Y creo que compro drogas nuevas.**

 **Lexi: ¡Shhh! No me dejan oír.**

 **Thomas: Tú deja de alentarlo, ¿que no sabes lo que provocas?**

 **Christ: *** _ **Apunta al escenario**_ *** ¿Que eso no son...?**

 ***** _ **Miran al escenario. Y a espaldas del perro hay unas sillas con los personajes amordazados y maniatados**_ *****

 **Thomas: ¡Eso es lo que provocas!**

 **Perro: *** _ **Mientras ellos discutían siguió con su presentación**_ *** Y ahora continuaremos con mi muy merecido tributo a mi mismo...**

 **Lexi: Iugh... Ok esto se pondrá largo, ¿por qué mejor no pasan a leer primero?**

 _Capitulo 13:_

" _El Dios del Desierto-¿Lluvia de Lagrimas?"_

-... cierren los ojos, esto no va a ser agradable.

¿En qué forma podría expresarse aquella sensación? Porque definitivamente "poco agradable" se le quedaba corto. De haberse encontrado en un estado mejor Nico podría haber encontrado una descripción bastante más acertada. Pero la verdad era que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era intentar mantener su estomago adentro y no vomitarlo. Apenas levanto la mirada de entre sus rodillas pudo ver que al menos estaba teniendo una mejor reacción que la chica de cabello castaño con destellos purpuras, quien se encontraba a cuatro patas vomitando en un rincón. Annabeth estaba sentada al estilo indio ye intentaba mantenerse erguida, pero le costaba trabajo no ladearse un poco mientras respiraba profundamente; por otro lado Percy y el otro chico de color se encontraban tirados bocarriba incapaces de enfocar la mirada. De ser una caricatura ambos tendrían un par de espirales en el lugar de sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-A un lado de Nico se encontraba su perro, en cuclillas y observándole preocupado-Perdón, corrí mas de lo que pensé.

-¿Donde... estamos?-Annabeth parecía ser la única que podía hablar. Seguramente gracias a sus ejercicios de respiración. Y aunque le costaba enfocar la mirada podía ver que estaban en alguna clase de almacén o sótano, estaba oscuro y solo un par de lámparas les iluminaban.

-En alguna clase de casa-Respondió el druida.

-Pensé que, nos sacarías de la isla... ¡UGh...!-La otra chica alcanzo a decir un par de cosas antes de regresar a vomitar-Ugh...

-Esperen un...-Annabeth y Nico apenas pudieron escuchar un golpe sordo. Un par de minutos después un particular aroma inundo la estancia-Aspiren esto.

Steit dejo una pequeña rama quemándose a modo de incienso a mitad de la estancia. La rubia y el hijo de Hades estaban evidentemente mejor, pero el druida tuvo que tomar un par de hojas más y ayudar a los chicos. Primero ayudo a Percy a erguirse y luego al chico haciendo que se apoyaran el uno al otro por la espalda, entonces comenzó a pasar las hojas quemándose debajo de sus narices y haciéndoles aspirar directamente el humo.

-¿Menta?-Inquirió la otra chica, indudablemente mejor y acercándose un poco más a Annabeth quien estaba examinando la rama ya consumida.

-No, es _mugwort_ -Respondió al tiempo que daba unas no tan sutiles palmadas en la cara a los chicos-No sé como se dice en su idioma. Venga arriba. ¡Despierten!

-¡Eh!-Semejante grito fue más que suficiente para despertar a ambos y con las nauseas y el vértigo completamente superados fue momento de dar algunas explicaciones-¿Que paso?

Steit dijo que su intención todo el tiempo fue sacarlos de la isla y llevarles a un lugar seguro. Pero por alguna razón le fue imposible, aunque intento moverse en línea recta todo el tiempo siempre terminaba llegando al mismo punto y por eso había decidido refugiarse en un lugar lo bastante alejado de la superficie, un tercer nivel de sótano.

-Era la arena-Finalmente Nico pudo hacer audible la conclusión a la que había llegado antes.

-Brillante deducción Sherlock-Acoto la chica de cabello bicolor.

-¡Sadie!-Le riño el otro chico. Y de inmediato ambos se convirtieron en blanco de los ojos cafés del hijo de Hades y de inmediato druida quien se coloco detrás de ellos y les sujeto por la nuca-¡...!

-¿Quiénes son?-Inquirió Nico igualmente sorprendido por la reacción de Steit pero sin perder sus prioridades. Aunque su pregunta iba dirigida, no a los extraño, sino a sus compañeros.

-Son amigos-Dijo Percy-Steit suéltalos...-Aunque el druida no hizo caso sino hasta que recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amo-Nico te presento a Carter y a Sadie Kane.

-Un gusto...-Respondió el chico de color. Aunque por alguna razón aun podía sentir los ojos bicolores del otro sujeto clavados en él.

-¿Son del campamento Júpiter?-Inquirió Nico suspicaz. Jamás había visto o escuchado de esos dos en el campamento mestizo. Pero la respuesta vino delo lugar menos esperado:

-Son egipcios-Ahora era Steit el blanco de las miradas-Su olor...-Explico-Huelen a arena negra y caña. Es igual a cuando estuve en el Nilo. Aunque apenas se percibe.

-¿Quien es el señor personalidad?-Inquirió Sadie frotándose el cuello y mirando ceñuda al druida, quien le respondía con una igual.

-Luego te explico-Pero Annabeth no estaba como para tratar de limar asperezas-¿Nico puedes sacarlos de aquí?

-Sí, creo que si...-Respondió, al menos en ese lugar las sombras parecían dispuestas a responderle.

-Espera un momento-Intervino de repente Carter-No podemos irnos.

-Pensaba que Manhattan no era territorio para ustedes-Dijo Percy-La última vez dijeron que ni siquiera tenían permitido venir.

-Es una emergencia-Respondió Carter-Nuestro tío Amos desapareció, la casa fue atacada y casi de inmediato comenzó todo esto. Teníamos que venir a investigar. Suponía que podríamos encontrarte aquí...-Agrego-¿Saben algo?

-No más que ustedes...-Respondió Annabeth cruzada de brazos y aun más preocupada que antes-Tengo que ver todo desde un lugar más alto, aquí no-

-No hay tiempo para esto. ¡Steit!-

Antes de que ningún otro dijera algo más el druida los reunió a todos alrededor de Nico al tiempo que este clavaba su daga en el concreto del suelo. Al instante las sombras comenzaron a reunirse en el suelo y a elevarse al igual que un manto que termino por envolverles y hacerles desaparecer. Segundos después, a una cuadra de la costa opuesta del rio este y varias decenas de metros por encima del suelo en la azotea de un pequeño edificio de apartamentos las sombras de todo el lugar se arremolinaban para formar una burbuja y estallar revelando al particular grupo de jóvenes. Pero mientras Percy y Carter protestaban acerca de lo ordinario que fue Steit al empujarlos, Nico saltaba sobre el muro de seguridad para poder observar la ciudad.

-Oigan...-Al igual que el azabache las chicas también se acercaron al borde y observaban pasmadas el panorama. Como habían llegado directamente al subterráneo ninguno había podido apreciar correctamente la magnitud del fenómeno -Cierren la boca.

-Wouh-Incluso Percy se quedaba sin palabras al ver el gigantesco remolino de arena y viento que giraba y arreciaba toda la ciudad, apenas algunos edificios sobresalían entre la tormenta. El extraño evento parecía tener su epicentro justo en el medio de la isla. Pero lo más perturbador de todo era el pronunciado tono rojizo de la arena que se acumulaba en las costas y a su vez era arrastrada por el fuerte viento-Es enorme.

-Y mira eso...-Sadie levanto su dedo a lo que parecía ser la punta del remolino de arena donde varios relámpagos parecían estar rodeando el ciclón como si fuera alguna clase de efecto estático a gran escala-Por Isis, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

-¡Abajo!-Gracias a la distancia todos pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y cubrirse, pegándose al muro de seguridad mientras una corriente de arena se lanzaba contra ellos. El ruido era tan ensordecedor que todos estuvieron aturdidos por un segundo. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos, los cuales habían cerrado por reflejo, pudieron ver a Steit frente a ellos, inclinado hacia adelante con sus brazos abiertos y las manos abiertas hacia adelante. Una postura que les defendía y a la vez le preparaba para atacar al hombre de pie frente a él:

-Valla valla...-Era alto, con la piel morena y vestía una gabardina de viaje color café bajo la cual lograban apreciarse unos elegantes mocasines de cuero, pero lo más llamativo de su persona eran la calva y el rímel rojo que llevaba en los ojos-Me pareció ver a un par de mirones cerca pero quien iba a decir que era la pequeña Sadie Kane, que gusto verte querida.

-Set...-Escupieron ambos hermanos al tiempo.

-Y hay algunos rostros nuevos-Dijo el dios egipcio mientras pasaba su mirada sobre los griegos. Y a pesar del tono afable y la mirada juguetona que les dirigía el extraño hombre Percy, Annabeth y Nico desenfundaron sus armas y se pusieron en posición. Pero antes de que el dios hiciera alguna clase de movimiento sospechoso solo se fijo al último en el hombre que se interponía entre él y los demás-Mmm...-Dijo mientras le observaba más detalladamente y se llevaba la mano a la barbilla-Tú, te me haces familiar. ¿Nos conocemos, joven?

-" _¿Qué?_ "

-Fue hace un tiempo-Sorprendentemente a la respuesta del druida, aun en posición, el dios chasqueo los dedos y puso una falsa expresión de alegría:

-¡Claro! El pequeño chacal que siempre estaba con Honzu-Dijo-Si que has crecido...

-¿Que está haciendo Set?-Pero, a diferencia del dios el druida no estaba interesado en aquel improvisado reencuentro-Ni siquiera usted es tan inconsciente como para atacar solo a un panteón divino.

-Auch...-El dios calvo fingió verse herido. Pero entonces reparo en los otros cinco muchachos dispuestos a luchar y entonces-Tienes razón, de todas formas ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí.

Con un solo gesto de su mano el viento comenzó a aminorar y la arena a caer. La que una vez fue llamada Gran Manzana ahora se encontraba cubierta de arenas rojas. Era la viva representación de un paisaje pos apocalíptico en el que solo los edificios lograban sobresalir de entre las dunas hacia el sol. Resultaba difícil para Percy el solo mirar y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas. Annabeth estaba a punto de poner su mano en el hombro de su novio pero antes de eso el ojiverde se giro, levanto su espada y con un grito desesperado se abalanzo sobre el dios:

-¡...!-Durante una fracción de segundo todos se paralizaron mientras veían al hijo de Poseidón caer inconsciente antes de dar un paso más-Que malo eres...-Comento Set con esa molesta sonrisa suya mientras veía a Steit mantener aun en alto la mano con la que había golpeado al ojiverde en la nuca.

-Lárguese...-Ordeno amenazante el druida. Y Nico estaba seguro de que agrego algo más que no alcanzo a escuchar pero que sin duda deformo el gesto del dios egipcio en una mueca mas agria y enojada.

-Jmm, maldito perro ten cuidado con lo que dices...-Con esta última advertencia el dios comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer cual espejismo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que la tormenta de arena había cesado y las autoridades de inmediato se habían puesto en marcha para las misiones de rescate y estudio de la situación. Las personas sepultadas en el subterráneo aun debían esperar que les sacaran de alguna forma puesto que las excavadoras eran prácticamente inútiles a la hora de remover la arena por lo que el proceso era lento; las personas que no habían logrado refugiarse o cuyos asilos habían sido invadidos por la masa de arena eran sacadas lo mas rápidamente y transportadas por aire para recibir atención médica lo antes posible. Aunque la mayoría...

-Todas estas almas...-La figura de un hombre alto y apuesto con alas tan negras como la noche se elevaba en lo alto del puente de Brooklyn en una de las vigas de sujeción desde donde revisaba la tablet en sus manos. Su expresión, aunque serena, denotaba un claro disgusto.

-No estaban en la lista de muerte-A su lado las sombras se materializaron y dieron lugar al hijo de Hades-¿Que ha dicho mi padre?

-Me envió en cuanto todo comenzó-Thanatos, el dios y la representación de la muerte misma, hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en señal de respeto o tal vez de cortesía para con el hijo de su rey-Las furias están transportando las almas, ordeno que investigara personalmente. ¿Alguna información de interés?

-Afff...-Thanatos era una de las pocas deidades a las cuales Nico tenía en buena estima. Aun cuando una simple mirada del dios bastaba para saber todo lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, este siempre prefería preguntar cortésmente; según sus propias palabras un hábito arraigado por costumbre de charlar con las almas de los muertos mientras les transportaba-No tengo idea por dónde empezar.

Tras el encuentro con el dios el grupo se dividió para apresurarse en cumplir varias tareas: Annabeth y Sadie Kane se fueron directo al Empire State en busca de alguna señal de los dioses, aunque era un riesgo para la portadora de Isis dejo muy claro que podría ser de ayuda y que no pensaba ir con nadie más. Percy, con el permiso de sus amigos, fue directo al edificio donde se habían mudado su madre y Paul prometiendo unirse a Carter en cuanto se cerciorara que su familia estaba bien pero el restante de los Kane pensó que sería mas rápido ir con el ojiverde y ayudarle con sus hechizos de localización. Esto dejaba a Nico y a Steit para reunirse con el equipo de Clarisse:

-Aguanten un poco más...-Decía el druida mientras corría y se movía entre los edificios. Steit fue quien les encontró, sepultados en una duna pero protegidos de la arena gracias a una especie de sabana mágica con la que Lou Ellen les había cubierto. Sin embargo necesitaban atención médica urgente lo antes posible por lo que el hijo de Hades le ordeno a su perro guardián llevarles de regreso al campamento. Así que mientras Nico discutía con el dios el druida se abría paso a través de la barrera, atravesaba los campos y entraba de golpe a la enfermería-¡Ayuda!

-¡UOH!-Pero Will, mientras leía su comic, jamás espero que una extraña criatura alada entrara a su enfermería. Estaba a punto de sonar la alarma cuando se fijo como está poco se iba encogiendo y dejaba a tres de sus compañeros sobre las camillas. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para ir directo a ellos al tiempo que Steit les arrancaba las corazas y la ropa-¿Que paso?

-Los encontré así-Respondió el druida tomando un pedazo de la camisa de camuflaje de Clarisse. Entonces se dio la vuelta y tan rápido como llego volvió a salir. Y aun cuando el hijo de Apolo tenía un montón de preguntas su prioridad era salvar a sus compañeros.

-¡Mamá!-De regreso en Nueva York. Carter y Percy se encontraban cavando desesperadamente en la arena ardiente. Para horror del primero el edificio de sus padres se encontraba parcialmente sepultado y cuando el moreno confirmo que efectivamente había varias personas atrapadas adentro no se lo pensó dos veces para comenzar a cavar-¡Mamá aguanta!

-...-Aun cuando Carter dudaba que alguien pudiera seguir vivo adentro ponía el mismo empeño en cavar. De haber tenido él la oportunidad de salvar a su madre tampoco se daría por vencido. Pero luchar con la arena era duro, cansado e infructuoso. Estaba comenzando a considerar usar su avatar de batalla para intentar llegar mas rápido pero entonces un ruido sordo estallo en sus espaldas.

-¡Percy!-A pesar de los llamados del druida el hijo de Poseidón no le hacía caso. Estaba cegado por sus emociones. Enojado por el golpe de antes y desesperado por el miedo de no poder rescatar a su familia. Sus lágrimas se mesclaban con su sudor y caían en la arena mezclándose y formando pequeños grumos de lodo.

-Si tan solo tuviera... Solo un poco de agua...-Golpeo la arena con ambos puños y la frente. Enojado. Derrotado-Podría salvarlos... Solo, solo un poco... padre...

-Solo tenias que pedirlo-Por un instante pensó que Poseidón estaba allí. De pie junto a él. Pero en cuanto levanto la mirada solo vio a Steit quien le devolvía la mirada. Su sonrisa tenue acompañaba unos tristes y profundos ojos tan opacos como las nubes de tormenta pero de un opaco tono azulado. Steit coloco su mano en el hombro del hijo de Poseidón y junto sus frentes en un gesto fraternal e intimo. Junto a ellos Carter Kane observaba atónito como las nubes del cielo comenzaban a arremolinarse de forma brusca y violenta, un viento violento azoto la tierra desde todas las direcciones acompañado por un sinfín de rayos y truenos que iluminaron la arena.

A varias calles mas allá Annabeth y Sadie se apresuraban a subir al techo de un edificio para no verse arrastradas por los ríos de lodo productos de la torrencial tormenta que había comenzado a caer con ímpetu atronador. Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza y casi a presión pero lo más increíble era como esta comenzaba a arrastrar a la arena por las calles hacia las costas. Todos los presentes en la isla, humanos, mestizos, rescatistas e incluso todo aquel que estuviera viendo el noticiero en ese momento podían presenciar lo que más tarde comenzarían a llamar "milagro".

-Percy...-Nico, aun de pie junto a Thanatos, observaba desde lo alto del puente de Brooklyn como la lluvia y el viento parecían verse limitados únicamente a la isla por alguna especie de barrera invisible. Pero aun a esa distancia era fácil apreciar como las grandes dunas que antes parecían inamovibles ahora comenzaban a derretirse y verse desplazadas para liberar a la ciudad de su indeseada presencia. En ese momento, cuando la mayor parte de la arena había desaparecido, Nico no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro y cubrirse los ojos mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-Ese estúpido. Es increíble.

Continuara...

 ***** _ **17 horas después de una innecesariamente larga presentación que incluía tributo, musical, teatro, orquesta sinfónica y un elenco invitado cautivo**_ *****

 **Perro: ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso!**

 **Thomas: *** _ **Dormido con los brazos cruzados y su cabeza hacia adelante**_ *****

 **Ezequiel: *** _ **Dormido y tirado a un lado de su silla a causa del dardo**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Dormido y roncando sobre su silla y la de Ezequiel**_ *****

 **Lexy: *** _ **Dormida con la boca abierta y la cabeza a un lado**_ *****

 **Perro: -_-" *** _ **Les arroja una granada y salen volando**_ *** Oh chicos por favor, me van a hacer llorar…**

 **Ezequiel: Bas… tardo…**

 **Perro: *** _ **Les dispara un dardo tranquilizante a cada uno**_ *****

 **Christ: *** _ **Lo esquiva**_ *** ¡Ja! *Lo golpean en la cabeza y cae inconsciente como todos los demás***

 **Perro: *** _ **Bate en mano**_ *** Bueno ya arreglare cuentas conmigo mismo más tarde, mientras tanto voy con ustedes. ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Chicos en serio, tal vez no fueron tanto como quería pero definitivamente lograron levantarle la moral hehehe por eso he decidido continuar actualizando confiando en que tendré su apoyo de reviews hasta el final! Me muero por leer que es lo que-**

 **Christ: *Se mueve***

 **Perro: ¡AH! *Lo golpe con el bate***


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Y una vez más me atrase con los pedidos!**

 **Todos: *Lo agarran a patadas, batazos, mordidas y papayasos***

 **Yo: *Oculto en algún lugar viendo todo desde una laptop* Waoh ese doble robótico que Leo me hizo esta genial hehehe ¡Que hasta sangra!**

 **Bueno mientras "amigos" terminan de arrancarle la cabeza a mi "yo robot" me gustaría desearles todos una ¡feliz navidad y un feliz año! En serio chicos perdón por actualizar a final de mes pero resulta que cuando eres empleado nuevo no tienes derecho a vacaciones ni a bono navideño T_T**

 **En fin, espero que mi humilde regalo les agrade y me muero por leer sus reviews al final hehehe**

 _Capítulo 14:_

" _Recuperación-¿Un Descanso Fugaz?"_

Había transcurrido solo una hora desde que la tormenta había cesado. El cielo brillaba despejado y abajo en la tierra la isla de Manhattan resplandecía. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de aquella horrible arena roja. El agua había lavado los edificios, las calles, que incluso hasta el subterráneo. Solo quedaban los charcos de agua en el asfalto y las azoteas sobre los cuales los cuerpos de rescate, contención y evaluación de daños del gobierno se movían para estudiar el estado de la ciudad. Había carpas de la cruz roja atendiendo a todos los afectados, la mayoría serios casos por deshidratación y ahogo, con restos de arena en sus pulmones, orejas y ojos.

No muy lejos de allí, en una amplia mansión de Brooklyn rebosaba un bullicio igual que al de la ciudad incluso mayor. La casa tenía al menos quince metros de altura, estaba construida con bloques enormes de piedra caliza y las ventanas tenían marcos de acero. Alrededor de los cristales había jeroglíficos grabados, y las paredes estaban iluminadas de modo que el edificio parecía un cruce entre un museo moderno y un templo antiguo. Aun así, lo más extraño de todo era que, si apartabas la vista, la construcción entera parecía esfumarse. El techo, surcado por vigas de cedro, estaba a cuatro pisos de altura y se sostenía sobre unas columnas de piedra también con jeroglíficos tallados. Normalmente las paredes estaban decoradas con un extraño surtido de instrumentos musicales y armas del antiguo Egipto. Rodeaban la estancia tres niveles de balconadas, todos ellos con hileras de puertas que se abrían directamente a la zona principal. En la chimenea se podría haber aparcado un coche, y había una tele de plasma sobre la repisa y sofás de cuero inmensos a los lados. El suelo estaba forrado por una alfombra de piel de serpiente, solo que medía más de diez metros de largo y cinco de ancho… más que cualquier serpiente. Unas cristaleras dejaban ver la gran terraza que rodeaba la casa. En ella había una piscina, mesa con sillas de comedor y un foso de piedra labrada donde ardía una fogata. Además, al fondo de la Gran Sala, había un portón doble marcado con el Ojo de Horus y cerrado con cadenas y media docena de candados. Pero lo que de verdad quitaba el hipo era la estatua que se alzaba en el centro de la estancia. Medía diez metros y estaba esculpida en mármol negro. El dios vestía a la moda antigua: faldilla, fajín y gorguera al cuello. En una mano sostenía un estilete de escriba y en la otra un papiro extendido, como si acabara de escribir los jeroglíficos que se veían en él: un anj, la cruz egipcia con lazo, envuelto por arriba con un rectángulo. La estatua del dios Horus.

Sin embargo aquella estatua era la única cosa en pie e intacta. Por todas partes había chicos entre los trece y diecisiete años recogiendo el mobiliario regado por el suelo, otros limpiaban la tierra, los escombros y restos de vidrio quebrado, algunos intentaban reparar con magia los pilares agrietados y los pedazos de muro desprendidos. Afuera algunos intentaban sacar la arena de la piscina y el foso. Las ventanas estaban todas rotas y algunas puertas estaban fuera de su lugar. Todo esto ocurría bajo la atenta mirada de Nico quien observaba desde uno de los balcones internos del segundo piso. Ya había escuchado de Annabeth todo acerca de su pequeño cruce de caminos con los huéspedes de Isis y Horus, además el tal Carter les explico de forma resumida el qué era la Casa de la Vida, lo que hacían y porqué lo hacían. Pero la verdad era que en ese momento poco le importaba. Dejo de apoyarse en la baranda y dio media vuelta de regreso a la habitación:

-¿Cómo siguen?-Inquirió a la joven que venía saliendo.

-Los adultos estarán bien-Respondió tímidamente abrazando la bandeja que llevaba sobre su pecho-Solo necesitan descansar. Pero el otro muchacho...

Flash Back:

Carter tuvo que hacer uso de casi toda su fuerza y magia para no ser arrastrado por la corriente. Aun no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo o cómo era posible que dos personas pudieran provocar semejante diluvio. Solo podía observar a medias como Percy bramaba a todo pulmón mientras la tormenta parecía crecer y surgir de él. Y lo que parecieron horas de agua y viento realmente fueron solo unos minutos de tormenta; Carter no había notado lo alto que estaba antes pero ahora, sin la duna de arena, tenía que sujetarse de la cornisa de un tercer piso. Desde allí pudo ver como Percy, a nivel del suelo, intentaba apresurarse al interior del sencillo edificio de apartamentos pero apenas intento dar un paso su desplomo contra el asfalto.

-¡...!-Y para colmo de males Steit tampoco parecía estar del todo bien. El druida estaba apoyado sobre una rodilla con la mano opuesta en el piso y, a juzgar por el movimiento de sus hombros, le costaba bastante respirar.

Carter se apresuró a transformarse en un halcón y bajar rápidamente. Cuando piso tierra su aspecto volvía a ser humano y juzgando rápidamente quien necesitaba más ayuda fue directo con el hijo de Poseidón. Le dio la vuelta y pasó su mano por encima de él:

-Mamá... Paul...-Mientras varios jeroglíficos luminosos se iban formando sobre él como volutas de humo Percy no paraba de gemir y retorcerse en la semiinconsciencia. Por su parte Carter no podía más que chistar enojado. La curación nunca había sido lo suyo, lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarle un mensaje de ayuda a su hermana y darle una poción revitalizante a al ojiverde.

-¿Que necesitas?-Inquirió Steit apareciendo a su lado. Apenas lucía un poco mejor pero su ayuda era bienvenida.

Fin del Flash Back

Luego de eso, con la urgencia de tratar no solo a Percy sino a su familia también los Kane sugirieron ir a la mansión para tratarlos y de paso descansar. Y con las pocas respuestas que tenían los griegos aceptaron considerándola la mejor opción. Ambos lados sabían que era riesgoso pero, según Annabeth, no había forma de acceder al Olimpo y no había ninguna clase de respuesta de los dioses; que apenas si funcionaban los mensajes Iris. Al menos lo suficiente como para contactar al campamento y averiguar cómo estaban los heridos. Regresando al presente Nico agradeció cortes pero secamente a la chica por la atención medica que les brindo y luego continúo al interior de la habitación.

-Nico-

Pero el azabache no hizo caso del llamado de su perro guardián. Solo siguió caminando hasta una de las camas que había dispuestas en la habitación. Las dos de la derecha eran ocupadas por Sally Jackson y Paul, ambos descansaban con uno que otro jeroglífico flotando sobre ellos. Tenían mucho mejor aspecto que cuando fueron sacados del edificio por Annabeth y Sadie. Un caso completamente diferente era su hijo. Percy estaba tendido sobre la cama, no llevaba puesta más que su ropa interior lo cual dejaba ver su grave estado; toda su piel había perdido ese color bronceado, ahora lucia pálida y cetrina, que incluso tenía sus venas brotadas en sus brazos, cuello y partes del pecho y el rostro. Él no tenía solo dos o tres jeroglíficos como su madre, no. Eran al menos dos docenas los cuales pululaban sobre él intentando sanarle, pero cada vez que uno se acercaba demasiado parecía ser succionado por su piel la cual recuperaba la normalidad solo por un instante.

-...-Nico llego a su lado, y sin ningún miramiento le abofeteo con el dorso de la mano. El ruido sordo se extendió por toda la habitación pero nadie movió un musculo ni dijo una palabra en contra. Solo Sadie Kane, quien hasta hacia un momento había estado acomodando las almohadas cilíndricas de los adultos, se mostró alarmada y molesta por aquel proceder-Idiota-Y la vos del hijo de Hades termino de volarle la tapa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-No habían pasado dos segundos cuando ya estaba a su lado sujetándole la muñeca. Detrás de ella Steit, quien había estado observando tumbado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, se alertó pero una mirada de su amo le detuvo-No sé si eres tonto pero está muy delicado.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?-Sorprendentemente Nico no estaba exaltado. Solo respondió socráticamente con tono neutro. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio tras los cuales se soltó del agarre de la chica y entonces apunto su dedo al pecho del paciente-Suya.

-Eso no es razón para-

-Es razón más que suficiente-Espeto Nico destilando solo una parte de su enojo en su vos-¿Qué crees que dirá su madre cuando despierte y lo vea así? Por poco y se mata por intentar hacer las cosas solo-

-Nico...

-¡Tú cállate!-Bramo a Steit quien agacho la cabeza igual a como lo haría un can al ser regañado-Después arreglare cuentas contigo...-Entonces regreso su mirada a la egipcia-No niego que Percy sea poderoso, y es muy capaz por sí solo. Pero si cree que eso le da derecho a preocuparnos a todos ¡está muy equivocado!

Puede que estuviera siendo algo injusto. Tal vez sus palabras eran muy duras. Definitivamente estaba poniéndose en evidencia. Pero no importaba. Incluso estaba sorprendido de que Annabeth, la novia de Percy, no hubiera dicho nada aun. Pero la verdad era que la rubia comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, porque ella se sentía igual. Por eso no agrego nada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Nico antes de que este pusiera marcha fuera de la habitación seguido del druida.

-Chts-Sadie Kane, por otro lado. Ella no se molestó en ocultar su enojo, pero Nico no le prestó atención y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un portazo-¿Cuál es su problema?

-Lo... ciento...-Para sorpresa de las chicas fue Percy quien respondió. Tenía hinchada la mejilla donde le habían golpeado pero aun así mostraba una pequeña sonrisa con un único ojo abierto-N-no es su culpa.

-Afff...-Por su parte Annabeth solo suspiro y camino hacia la cama donde reposaba su novio. Una vez estuvo a su lado le tomo de la oreja y le dio un tirón propio de una madre que reprende a un hijo demasiado travieso-No, es tuya. Sesos de alga.

-Jooh, ¿pero qué pasa con ustedes los griegos...?-Al menos Sadie Kane parecía ya más relajada. O al menos eso parecía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura-Si así tratan a los heridos.

-Nico perdió a su madre cuando era muy pequeño y no recuerda nada de ella, además su hermana también murió hace poco-Explico Annabeth, sin soltarle la oreja a Percy-Es algo bastante común entre nosotros de hecho, los mestizos-Agrego la rubia agachando la mirada-Y, de alguna forma, ve a Percy como un hermano mayor. Es normal que se preocupe por él.

-Amor rudo, creo que entiendo un poco de eso-Comento Sadie, recordando las tantas veces que estuvo preocupada por su hermano pero solo fingió estar enojada por mero orgullo.

Como fuera, la verdad en el fondo también sentía un poco de lastima por ese otro chico: Steit. No comprendía muy bien porque este se comportaba de forma tan sumisa para con alguien de la mitad de su tamaño, ¿qué clase de relación extraña había allí?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades del inframundo, el soberano de los muertos se encontraba de pie en uno de los balcones de la torre norte observando en dirección al Fleggeton. Su mano derecha se apoyaba en la baranda de mármol mientras observaba impasible y a la vez escuchaba el reporte de las Furias. Pero en cuanto una sombra más oscura se materializo a su lado despacho de inmediato a sus asistentes.

- _My lord..._ -Thanatos hizo una reverencia cortes al tiempo que plegaba sus alas-He vuelto. Y efectivamente la mitad de las almas de aquellos cuyas vidas se apagaron durante el incidente se encuentran perdidas. No han logrado cruzar a ningún lado.

-Te equivocas-Respondió Hades. Y sus palabras ameritaron que Thanatos levantara su rostro confundido-Son más de la mitad. Prácticamente todas.

-¿Cómo es-

-No lo sé-Atajo el rey del inframundo conteniendo su enojo con solo apretar su mano contra la baranda-Tampoco sabemos a dónde fueron esas almas...

-¿Sabemos...?-Era extraño que el rey del inframundo hablara en plural.

-¿Qué hay de mi hijo?

-Se encontraba en compañía de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase del campamento mestizo, además también estaban dos jóvenes egipcios de apellido Kane. Pero...-Por un breve momento la muerte vacilo de continuar, pero una breve mirada de reojo de su rey le hizo continuar-Había algo mas con ellos.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-Inquirió Hades un poco molesto, debido al rumbo trivial que había tomado la conversación.

-No estoy seguro señor, pero...-El dios se irguió y con su tono más adusto agrego-Seguramente era un druida.

-¡...!-Por un breve instante tanto el rey de la muerte como la muerte misma sintieron como algo se agitaba por todo el inframundo. Desde los campos de castigo, por los asfódelos, hacia los elíseos e incluso las islas de los bienaventurados cada alma y cada criatura en el inframundo, incluso las aladas como las Furias, sintieron un efímero pero intenso temblor. Y mientras en el piso inferior Perséfone armaba un alboroto debido a sus cremas tiradas en el piso, arriba en el balcón la baranda donde Hades había estado apoyando su mano se desmoronaba y caía en pedazos. Incluso Thanatos había tenido que cubrirse con sus alas para no ser alcanzado por las sombras y el enojo de su rey-¡Melinoe! ¡Macaria!

Dos sombras oscuras se materializaron en el aire justo frente a quien les había llamado, reverenciando a su padre tal y como si se encontraran sobre una plataforma invisible. Solo fueron unos segundos los que tardo Hades en transmitirles solo unas palabras antes de que ambas deidades volvieran a esfumarse tras un gesto de su rey para que le dejaran solo.

-Mi señor...-Pero Thanatos aun mantenía su lugar-¿Por qué? Yo puedo confirmarlo sin ningún problema. Seguramente ellas-

-Ambas son temperamentales y difíciles de controlar-Interrumpió el dios mayor-Pero si te enviara a ti... No.

La verdad era que Thanatos se equivocaba con respecto a las intenciones de su rey. Bien era cierto que necesitaba confirmar algo, pero no era acerca de si se traba de un druida verdadero o no; la reacción del Erebo ante la mención de aquella raza era prueba más que suficiente. Lo que realmente quería saber era si se trataba de "eso". Y en ese caso sus hijas eran la mejor opción para averiguarlo. Aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable. Después de todo, las cosas ya eran lo bastante complicadas ahora en la superficie y encima él acababa de mandarles dos dificultades más.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸

Habían pasado cerca de seis horas desde que llegaron a Brooklyn. La luz del ocaso se filtraba por los ventanales de la casa, finalmente reparada y limpia, tiñendo todo de cálidos tonos naranja y café. Algunos chicos llevaban vendajes, y alguno que otro un yeso en el brazo pero nada les impedía disfrutar de una agradable cena cortesía de Sally Jackson. La mujer había despertado cerca de las tres de la tarde, y tras superar la confusión y el shock quiso agradecerles a los hermanos Kane por ayudarle a su familia. Por supuesto, al principio tanto Annabeth como Carter se opusieron alegando que necesitaba descansar y Sadie argumento que tenía suficiente ayuda en la cocina.

-Dije que yo les prepare la cena, y no se diga más-Claro, ninguno contaba con la mirada y el tono de una madre que ni admitía un "No" como respuesta. Después de todo no por nada había criado a Percy; a quien por cierto le tenía reservada una buena reprimenda por ser tan imprudente. Pero por el momento ninguno pensaba en ello. Era difícil pensar en algo malo mientras se disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida azul.

-Deberías estar en cama descansando-Por su parte Paul intentaba convencer a su hijastro de regresar a la cama, pero no había poder en el mundo que lograra separar a Percy Jackson de la comida casera de su madre. Un poco más allá Sadie Kane no se contenía ante tan deliciosa comida y de paso de intentar darle de comer en la boca a su novio. Todos charlaban y bromeaban alegres, permitiéndose olvidar por un momento los fatales eventos de ese mismo día. Al menos la mayoría:

-¿Oye, donde está Steit?-Inquirió Annabeth mirando a lado y lado de la larga mesa donde comía.

-No le abras prohibido comer, ¿verdad?-Sugirió Percy mirando sagazmente a su primo. Pero Nico solo dio un bocado a su patata-¡Nico!

-Solo lo patee un poco, no soy tan desalmado como para dejarlo sin comer-Respondió el hijo de Hades-Solo dijo que prefería comer afuera-Agrego sin darle importancia. Aun cuando los que le conocían se miraron confundidos sin comprender, después de todo Steit era un sujeto ruidoso y juguetón. Era difícil imaginarlo comer solo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas observando a la luna entre las nubes. Aunque siendo precisos, no estaba comiendo solo. Después de todo lo acompañaba el enorme lagarto blanco que vivía en la piscina exterior de la mansión.

 _Continuara..._

 **Jojojojojo definitivamente esta es la parte que más extraño. Bueno realidad lo que más extraño son los reviews, asi que esta sería la q más disfruto: Les gusto?**

 **¿Qué tiene en mente Hades? ¿Qué harán las diosas de los fantasmas y la muerte? ¿Qué hizo en realidad Steit? ¿Por qué prefirió comer solo? ¿Qué ocurre con los dioses? ¿Y por qué los egipcios están involucrados? ¿Acaso esto augura futuras alianzas? ¿O acaso esta guerra es más grande de lo que parece? ¿Qué secretos guarda aun la palabra "Druida"? ¿Acaso Quirón tendrá respuestas? ¿O habrá que recurrir a una fuente de información mucho más antigua? ¿A hasta que rincones del mundo les arrastrara la búsqueda de respuestas? ¿Nico aun siente algo por Percy? ¿Cómo viajaran? ¿Acaso alguien va a regresar? ¿Alguien dejara reviews?**


End file.
